Un Intento en la Oscuridad
by IvElCa
Summary: "A Shot in the Dark" traducción, (UA - Universo Alternativo) Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra en su vieja cama, en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Es esto la muerte? ¿O un truco de magia? De cualquier manera, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve, y esta vez su aventura con Thorin va a ser un poco diferente.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Soy Ivana. Bienvenidos a mi primera traducción. Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Título:** Un Intento en la Oscuridad

 **Autora:** Silver pup

 **Resumen:** (UA - Universo Alternativo) Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra en su vieja cama, en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Es esto la muerte? ¿O un truco de magia? De cualquier manera, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve, y esta vez su aventura con Thorin va a ser un poco diferente.

 **Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo, Glóin/esposa, Bard/esposa, DIS/marido.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene lo siguiente: lenguaje soez, violencia, un muy breve atisbo de violencia doméstica, intentos indirectos de suicidio, y la mención de la muerte de algunos personajes.

 **Notas de la autora:** Cada fandom necesita "volver-en-el-tiempo-y-cambiar-hechos" historias. Estoy feliz de poder contribuir.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró mirando el techo familiar de un hogar conocido.

Cuando se sentó, se encontró en su antigua habitación. No era la habitación que había dejado atrás, como un Hobbit mordaz y viejo en Bolsón Cerrado - _y condenando a Frodo con el destino de ese maldito anillo_ , su mente le recordó con saña-, sino una habitación de hacía una eternidad. Era una habitación que él había cambiado completamente con la pasión alimentada por la obstinada determinación Bolsón de dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos.

Era la habitación que había tenido antes de partir hacia Erebor.

 _¿Es esto una cruel broma de magia, o el más allá?_ , se preguntó, mirando con la boca abierta a su entorno. Cuando él había cerrado la última vez sus ojos, había estado en un barco en su camino a las Tierras Imperecederas. Así que esto, sin duda, no era lo que había estado esperando ver después de despertar de su siesta en su camarote.

Eru no podía ser tan cruel como para enviarle a un lugar que le recordaba lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad...?

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el espejo de cuerpo completo -el espejo de su madre que Frodo había rajado accidentalmente hacía cuarenta años- estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Ya que lo que vio en él no era la familiar cara arrugada que había llegado a conocer, sino un rostro joven que ya casi había olvidado.

Temblando, se apresuró a salir de debajo de la montaña de mantas y edredones y se tambaleó hacia el espejo. Agarrando el borde del mismo, se quedó mirando el rostro del Hobbit joven delante suyo, con la piel pecosa y gruesos rizos castaños, y sintió algo en él romperse.

"Soy joven de nuevo", dijo en voz alta, mirando al rostro que tenía ante él repetir sus palabras. "Soy joven otra vez, y en mi vieja casa en Bolsón Cerrado antes de irme a Erebor-"

Comprensión descendió sobre él e hizo que cayera de rodillas. Entonces recordó una historia, de hace mucho tiempo atrás, de una muchacha Hobbit que había visto a su amado morir en un accidente. Y de cómo, cuando ella se despertó al día siguiente del funeral, se encontró reviviendo los días antes del accidente una y otra vez, y fue así capaz de salvar a su amado de su cruel destino.

No sabía qué clase de poderes le habían dado esta oportunidad, o que había hecho él para merecer un don tan raro y maravilloso. Pero lo que _sí sabía_ era que iba a haber una guerra por un anillo antiguo. Que esta guerra traería muerte a todas las razas y un cambio en todas las tierras por primera vez en siglos. Que de esta guerra grandes héroes surgirían de cada raza, y que con cada gran héroe un igualmente gran villano se levantaría a su encuentro. Que esta guerra se lucharía y ganaría gracias a cuatro hobbits; uno de ellos, su precioso Frodo. Y que, aunque esta guerra sería ganada debido a la fuerza de voluntad de su sobrino, ésta también cambiaría para siempre al muchacho en formas que él nunca había querido.

Lo que él también sabía era que, en ese preciso momento, había un dragón que dormía en una gloriosa ciudad de los enanos, bajo una montaña igualmente gloriosa. Que ésta ciudad les había sido robada por el dragón debido a sus tesoros, y que éste había expulsado a las notables personas que la habían construido. Él también sabía que en ese preciso momento cierto rey de los enanos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reclamarla. Y que con la ayuda de otros doce Enanos, un Mago y un Hobbit, este rey se embarcaría en un viaje que los cambiaría a todos. En este viaje él sabía que él crearía un vínculo con cada uno de ellos y, eventualmente, incluso llegaría a amar al obstinado rey. Pero antes de él ser capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos, él vería a este gran rey morir en combate poco después de que éste recuperara su hogar de las garras del dragón egoísta.

Y vaya si Bilbo Bolsón iba a permitir que _todo_ eso **volviera a suceder.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- La edad de los enanos se ha cambiado, así que todos estaban en Erebor en el momento que Smaug había atacado. Esto se debe a la sola razón de que no era tan divertido escribir una historia donde sólo Thorin y Balin recordaban Erebor.

\- Aunque la película coloca a Bofur, Bombur y Bifur en las Montañas Azules, en esta historia ellos provienen de Erebor como los demás.

\- He tratado de escribir la historia usando el lenguaje correcto para este período de tiempo, pero aun así se han utilizado una gran cantidad de palabras y frases modernas. Esto se debe en gran parte al hecho de que no tengo un título en Licenciatura de Inglés, y no tengo ningún interés o experiencia en los períodos de escritura. Lo siento si esto te molesta, pero no voy a volver y cambiarlo. Esto es fanfiction y no una novela publicada; dejar de tomarlo tan condenadamente en serio.

 **Nota de la traductora:**

\- Primero: Como ya deben de haberse dado cuenta, esta historia no es mía.

\- Segundo: Sé que la traducción no coincide con el texto original, lo que sucede es que hay algunas partes en las que se me dificulta encontrar una traducción correcta y que se entienda.

\- Tercero: Sí, ya he hablado con la autora y le explique mi situación, y ella me dijo que no había ningún problema, que mientras que la historia se entienda y no me desvíe de la idea original yo podía continuar.

\- Cuarto: Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios acerca de mi traducción. Tengan en cuenta de que es la primera que hago. Por favor, no sean tan crueles conmigo. ^.^

\- Quinto: Depende de los comentarios a favor, voy a seguir con la traducción y publicaré una vez por semana (no tengo un día en específico - XP).

\- Sexto: Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este intento de traducción. Nos vemos la semana que viene (si los comentarios son a favor - XP).

Besitos y abrazos.

Ivana - XD


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Y ni siquiera pasó una semana, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo traducido de la magnífica historia de Silver pup:** _ **"A Shot in the Dark".**_

 **Espero disfruten la lectura.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gandalf observó con cuidado al hobbit que tenía delante de él.

En lo que a hobbits se refería, éste no parecía ser diferente de cualquier otro. Era de estatura y constitución promedio para su raza; es decir, bajito y denso. Estaba vestido como la mayoría de los hobbits: en un atuendo sencillo y modesto que consistía en una camisa abotonada, pantalones marrones, y sin calzado. Su grueso cabello estaba prolijamente recortado y enmarcando su rostro, y olía a jabón y pan fresco. En cuanto a las apariencias, Bilbo Bolsón parecía ser un hobbit respetable.

Lástima que él nunca le había puesto mucho interés a las apariencias.

"Buenos días," saludó amablemente, plantando su largo bastón en el suelo e inclinándose ligeramente en él.

El hobbit lo miró por debajo de sus gruesos rizos castaños. Lo observó detenidamente, por un momento, con ojos de color marrón claro - _idénticos a los de Belladona_ , notó-, antes de que una amplia sonrisa se formara en su cara.

"Buenos días, Maestro Gandalf," respondió Bilbo, levantando la pipa a modo de saludo.

Las cejas de Gandalf se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. No esperaba ser reconocido, mucho menos por quien él había estado buscando. "¿Tú me conoces, mi joven amigo?"

"Por supuesto. Mi madre habló muy bien de usted hasta el final de sus días." El hobbit tomó una bocanada de su pipa y dejó escapar un perezoso anillo de humo. "Nosotros los Bolsón nunca olvidamos a un amigo, ya sabes. Incluso uno que no hemos visto en décadas."

"Ciertamente." No sabía si debía sentirse feliz, orgulloso, o sorprendido por este giro en los acontecimientos. Las desconcertantes sensaciones hacían que le dieran ganas de sonreír ampliamente, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado tan entretenido. "Ya que me pareces conocer tan bien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Bilbo agitó una mano de forma perezosa. "Pregunte, buen señor."

Se inclinó hacia delante y torció su sombrero para poder encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos del joven hobbit. "Estoy buscando a alguien que quiera compartir una aventura conmigo. ¿Te importaría ser ese alguien?"

La expresión cortés de Bilbo no cambió, pero él puso la pipa en su regazo. "Tal vez. Pero primero, cuéntame más de esta... aventura."

Esta vez, Gandalf no contuvo su sonrisa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una vez que Gandalf se hubo marchado con la promesa de volver para la cena, Bilbo se puso calmadamente de pie y caminó de regreso a su casa, cerró la puerta con llave, y luego procedió a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico.

 _Oh, dulce Eru, no puedo creer que hice eso_ , pensó, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo. Le había tomado cada onza de autocontrol no echarse a llorar y decirle al mago cada una de las cosas que iban a pasar con Thorin y la compañía, Frodo y el anillo, e incluso Saruman y su traición. Y tener que mirar a la cara de su amigo más antiguo y querido y mentirle... Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo iba a afrontar el resto de sus compañeros _(muertos)_ si ni siquiera podía hablar con _Gandalf_ durante cinco minutos.

 _Basta, Bilbo. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo recuerda por qué estás diciendo estas mentiras_ , se recordó con firmeza. _Ya has hecho un plan, ¡ahora debes aferrarte a él!_

Después de reconocer la rara oportunidad que le había sido otorgada -y después de tener una crisis nerviosa sobre las posibilidades- Bilbo había construido un plan. Era un plan muy básico que tenía un simple punto a seguir: no dejes que nadie muera de nuevo. Él lo había hecho sencillo porque se había dado cuenta que no iba a poder cambiar todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles de su viaje sólo porque le convenían. Había ciertos acontecimientos que tenían que suceder -como la batalla de Thorin contra Azog-, aunque no le agradara la idea.

Aunque todavía estaba indeciso con lo que se refería al problema con los trolls. Ser utilizado como un pañuelo para troll no había sido su mejor momento.

Por supuesto, su verdadero problema no radicaba en hacer un plan, sino en actuar acorde a él. Bilbo sabía que era fácil decir que iba a hacer esto y aquello cuando llegara el momento; y él no tenía miedo en fallar al actuar cuando fuera necesario. No, el verdadero desafío radicaba en revivir días que ya había experimentado con la gente que ya atesoraba, pero quienes lo verían nada más que como un extraño.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirar una vez más los rostros de sus queridos compañeros, volver a verlos antes de que los años y la muerte les hubieran pasado factura, y pretender que no eran más que unos extraños para él? ¿Cómo podría reír y sonreír con ellos a sabiendas de que tres de ellos no vivirían para ver su hogar restaurado a su antigua gloria?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mentir y fingir que no había llorado toda una vida por su querido líder...?

"Ya basta, Bilbo, viejo loco. No tienes el tiempo para auto compadecerte", se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla, se obligó a ponerse de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina.

No tenía tiempo para sumirse en dudas e inseguridades. Tenía que preparar una cena para trece enanos hambrientos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por lo que recordaba, el primer enano en llegar sería Dwalin.

La primera vez que había conocido al fornido y directo enano, Bilbo había sido legítimamente intimidado. Alto para su raza e igualmente robusto, Dwalin era, fácilmente, el enano más amenazante que había conocido nunca. Debido a este miedo él lo había eludido como un ratón todo el tiempo que habían estado ellos dos solos. No fue sino hasta más tarde en su viaje -después de haber llegado a conocer mejor a Dwalin- que se había enterado de que al actuar de manera tan asustadiza, no sólo había disminuido su valor a los ojos del enano, sino que también había reforzado todas las razones por las cuales Dwalin no confiaba en los forasteros.

Así que, por eso, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes.

Esa noche, cuando sonó el timbre, Bilbo tranquilamente se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con el tatuado enano vestido con el mismo cinturón dorado y capa verde, que recordaba de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"Buenas noches," saludó, dándole a Dwalin una amplia sonrisa. "Usted debe ser uno de los enanos que el Maestro Gandalf mencionó. Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón, y usted es más que bienvenido en mi casa. Por favor, entre."

Dwalin lo miró por un momento, con sus oscuras cejas en alto, antes de dar un brusco asentimiento, y se metió dentro. "Mis agradecimientos. Soy Dwalin, hijo de Fundin. ¿Dónde está la cocina?"

"He preparado la cena para todos nosotros. Venga por aquí." Bilbo se dio la vuelta y regresó a su comedor, sabiendo que el enano lo seguiría. Cuando entraron en la habitación, oyó una rápida inhalación y sonrió.

"Espero que todo esto sea suficiente para alimentarlos a usted y sus compañeros. No sé cuánto les gusta comer a los enanos, pero nosotros los hobbits amamos la comida", dijo casualmente, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien el rostro de Dwalin.

El enano estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se había desencajado. Por supuesto, él tenía todo el derecho de estar en shock. Cada pulgada de la mesa de Bilbo estaba cubierta con la comida. Desde sabroso cordero cocido hasta salchichas ahumadas -él no se había contenido para hacer esta comida. La había preparado porque recordó muy bien lo mucho que este grupo podía devorar en una sola sesión. Así que, en lugar de esperar a que ellos le asaltaran la despensa como la última vez, él había sacado toda la comida que había guardado, realizado una visita al mercado más cerca, y cocinado un festín digno de un pequeño ejército.

O, en este caso, trece enanos y un mago.

"Yo... esta parece una buena comida. Estoy seguro de que los demás la disfrutarán enormemente", comentó finalmente Dwalin, alejando la vista de la mesa para lanzarle una pequeña mirada hostil. "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Debe de haberte tomado horas."

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque ustedes son mis invitados! Yo no sé ustedes, pero nosotros los hobbits siempre tratamos a nuestros invitados con el máximo respeto. Y en este caso, eso significa alimentarlos hasta que ya no tengan hambre", le reprendió, dándole al enano una mirada furiosa.

No estaba muy molesto por la pregunta, porque era una cosa tan _Dwalin_ el sospechar sobre una buena comida. Sin embargo, él disfrutó hacer sentir culpable al enano por cuestionar sus buenas intenciones.

Bilbo podía admitir que se había vuelto un taimado hobbit viejo.

"Mis disculpas. Yo sólo... no esperaba encontrarme con un festín." Dwalin ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión abierta y franca. "¿Todos los hobbits realmente tratan así a sus huéspedes?"

"Bueno, no todos. Algunos pueden ser bastante desagradables y mezquinos", admitió, recordando a sus (distantes por lo que a él le concernía) primos: los Sacovilla-Bolsón. "Pero yo no soy uno de esos, y tampoco lo son la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia. Ahora ven; toma asiento y empieza a comer. Estoy seguro que los demás estarán aquí muy pronto"

Dwalin le dio otra mirada inquisitiva, pero se quitó la capa y eligió uno de los asientos que estaban contra la pared. Apuñaló un trozo de pescado y le dio una olfateada rápida antes de encogerse de hombros y devorarlo.

Bilbo se apoyó contra la pared y lo observó. Dwalin había sido para él un querido compañero, pero ellos no habían sido tan cercanos como él lo era con Balin y Bofur. En cambio, Dwalin había sido mano derecha y amigo querido, a lo largo de sus viajes, de Thorin. Él nunca se atrevería a estar celoso de sus vínculos familiares, pero sí se arrepentía el nunca haber construido un vínculo con el propio Dwalin.

Pero, de nuevo, él se arrepintió de no haber hecho un montón de cosas en su vida.

"¿Vas a comer o mirarme?" el guerrero gruñó, sin detenerse mientras desgarraba la carne de un hueso de pollo.

Bilbo saltó ligeramente antes de soltar una risa incómoda. "Ah, lo siento. Es la curiosidad. Después de todo, nunca había conocido a un enano en persona."

Dwalin resopló. "Hmp. Bueno, muy pronto vas a conocer a más."

 _¡Oh, cuán en lo cierto estaba!_

Un sólido golpe contra la puerta de su casa resonó por los pasillos y lo hizo asustar. Había olvidado que el resto de la compañía pronto estaría llegando. "Ah, yo voy a atender. Usted continúe comiendo."

Dwalin le dio un gruñido en respuesta, pero no apartó la mirada de su comida.

Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta; intentando recordar quién era el que seguía. Aparte de recordar que Dwalin llegaba primero y Thorin era el último, le resultaba imposible acordarse quién venía entre medio. Encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enano alto parado delante de él, con un hacha de batalla atada con correas a la espalda.

Era Balin.

 _-la última vez que ve a Balin es antes de que él partiera para Moria. Su viejo amigo ha envejecido bien y está ansioso por salir en su nueva aventura. Él invita a Bilbo a acompañarle en su viaje, pero él se niega, ya que por el momento no puede dejar a Frodo sólo por su cuenta. Así que, en cambio, ellos pasan la noche riendo y recordando las partes humorísticas de su viaje mientras mantienen en silencio esos días que no fueron tan maravillosos-_

"Creo que va a llover más tarde", comentó Balin, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿En serio? Entonces espero que se aclare para el amanecer," respondió automáticamente Bilbo, incluso cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la familiar voz.

Balin se rió y se volvió hacia él. Se veía igual a como Bilbo lo recordaba, con su cabello prematuramente blanco, centelleantes ojos oscuros y sonrisa amable. La visión de su viejo amigo hizo que la grieta en él se ensanchara aún más.

"Oh, sí, eso sería bueno. Odiaría iniciar nuestro viaje con una caminata a través de la lluvia", concedió Balin, entrando en su casa. Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás y le permitió la entrada al enano, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Soy Bilbo Bolsón," se introdujo, esforzándose por mantener su voz firme. "Por favor, siéntase como en casa."

"Ah, gracias, gracias. Soy Balin, hijo de Fundin. Maravillosa casa la que usted tiene aquí. Muy cálida y acogedora", dijo alegremente Balin, desenrollando su capa roja. "Nunca había visto el interior de un hogar hobbit. Me esperaba algo un poco más corriente para ser honesto."

"Balin!"

Dwalin, aparentemente, había oído la voz de su hermano y se había aventurado a salir del comedor para encontrarlos. Bilbo vio a los dos hermanos saludarse con un choque de cabezas y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que lo más probable era que no se habían visto el uno al otro durante años. Vivir de cualquier trabajo que podían encontrar significaba que, muy probablemente, se habían ido por caminos separados con el fin de ganarse la vida. Otro recordatorio de lo que sus compañeros enanos habían sido forzados debido a Smaug.

"Ven conmigo; hay una cena esperando por nosotros", dijo Dwalin, guiando a su hermano de vuelta hacia el comedor.

"Oh, ¡excelente! Me preguntaba si aquí habría comida", comentó alegremente Balin.

Bilbo los vio irse y jugó con la idea de seguirles, antes de desestimar el pensamiento. Les permitiría la oportunidad de ponerse al día, sin tener que preocuparse por chismosos hobbits. Además, él necesitaba un momento para recobrar la compostura. Si ver a Balin le dejó sintiéndose inestable, entonces sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría al ver al resto.

Se frotó la frente y golpeó suavemente sus mejillas un par de veces antes de sentirse compuesto de nuevo. Y fue justo a tiempo ya que se escuchó otro llamado a su puerta. Esta vez fue más duro y más fuerte; como si dos puños hubieran golpeado contra ella.

 _Dos puños. Eso seguramente significa que eran..._

Con el corazón pesado, Bilbo abrió de nuevo la puerta y esta vez se encontró con dos enanos jóvenes, de pie en el umbral de su casa. Uno de ellos era claramente el mayor, con su cabello dorado recogido en trenzas y una barba que ahora era lo suficientemente larga como para trenzar. El otro era más alto, con el rebelde pelo oscuro y sólo apenas algo de vello facial. Ambos estaban bien armados y luciendo idénticas sonrisas traviesas.

"Fíli-" inició el rubio.

"-y Kíli-", añadió el otro.

"-¡a su servicio!" terminaron al unísono, antes de dar una pequeña reverencia sincronizada.

 _-cuando finalmente encuentra a los dos hermanos, se encuentra con un espectáculo que le perseguirá durante los próximos años. Kili yace sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y su joven rostro de un blanco fantasmal. Hay flechas clavadas en su pecho y su fuente de vida ha creado un océano debajo de él. Fili se encuentra cerca de él, boca abajo con una espada y daga incrustada en su espalda. Una mano está extendida hacia el cabello de su hermano, su cara y vacíos ojos todavía fijos en Kili. Incluso al final él siguió tratando de proteger a su pequeño hermano-_

"Bilbo Bolsón", respondió en voz baja, la grieta en su corazón ahora un hueco en toda regla. "Encantado de conocerlos a ambos. Por favor, entren y únanse a los demás para la cena."

"¿Hay comida? Genial, ¡me muero de hambre!" Kili pasó junto a él sin dudarlo, prácticamente entrando a la casa a los saltos, con toda la energía de un cachorro. Comenzó a sacar sus armas y las dejó caer en uno de los arcones que Bilbo había, discretamente, dejado para ellos.

Fili le siguió a un ritmo más tranquilo, pero con toda la confianza y gracia que sólo puede venir de la juventud. Él también comenzó a despojarse de sus armas y las dejó en uno de los arcones; todo el tiempo observando la casa a su alrededor con un par de dolorosamente familiares ojos azules.

"Es un poco más grande de lo que pensé que sería," comentó Fili mientras empezaba a sacar su colección de muchos, muchos cuchillos.

"Eso es porque pensabas que los hobbits vivían en agujeros en el suelo con barro y gusanos," se burló Kili, estirando el brazo hacia atrás para sacar su arco. Su mano tanteó el aire durante unos segundos antes de que Fili se le acercara y levantara uno de los extremos para que pudiera agarrarlo y sacárselo.

"Yo sabía que vivían en casas. Simplemente no creí que sería tan grande. No creía que los hobbits eran tan grande", replicó Fili, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Bilbo.

Kili rió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bilbo, y se detuvo. La sonrisa pícara se deslizó de su rostro y sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon.

"Oi, señor Bolsón, ¿está bien? Se lo ve un poco inestable", dijo, extendiendo una mano como para agarrar a Bilbo.

 _¿Está bien? No, no estoy bien. Te vi_ _ **morir**_ _junto con tu hermano. Te vi morir en el intento de defender al tío que amabas tanto. Los vi a los dos morir, y ahora aquí están de nuevo -¡vivos y sanos y muy, muy joven!_

Bilbo ahogó un sollozo y le entregó a Kili _-sonriente, exuberante, impetuoso,_ _ **vivo**_ _Kili-_ lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Oh, sí, estoy bien. Sólo sintiendo el peso del día, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué ustedes dos no van al comedor para cenar? Dwalin y Balin ya han llegado."

Kili vaciló; ojos marrones moviéndose rápidamente sobre él antes de, finalmente, encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta. Se alejó en búsqueda del comedor con Fili caminando tras él; también dándole al hobbit una mirada confusa, pero tampoco presionando por una respuesta.

Bilbo esperó hasta que escuchó el alegre sonido de los saludos hacer eco a través de su casa antes de, finalmente, dejarse caer hacia atrás contra la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Nunca, en todos sus años, se hubiera imaginado un dolor como el que sentía cuando miraba a los hermanos Fíli y Kíli. Verlos cómo habían sido antes -brillantes y alegres y tan llenos de vida- y conocer la suerte que les esperaba...

No podía permitirse fallar. Ver a esos dos solamente hacía que su resolución fuera aún más fuerte. Sin importar qué, él iba a ver que cada uno de sus compañeros sobreviviera la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Aunque le costara su propia vida.

Hubo otro fuerte llamado a su puerta. La fuerza de éste hizo temblar tanto la madera como al hobbit y él sabía que, salvo Thorin, era el resto de los enanos. Así que Bilbo se enderezó, se armó de valor para el caos, y abrió la puerta.

Entonces fue arrojado de inmediato al suelo cuando una avalancha de enanos cayó encima de él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¿Crees que me rompí algo?" le preguntó Bilbo a Gandalf mientras era examinado y pinchado.

El mago hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta, como si lo estuviera considerando. "Poco probable. Pero vas a tener algunos moretones. Posiblemente mañana sientas el dolor."

Hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de montar a poni con un trasero magullado. "Estupendo."

"De nuevo, estoy muy apenado, señor Bolsón," Bombur -grande, torpe pero dulce Bombur- se disculpó de nuevo por quinta vez desde que tropezara e hiciera que todos los enanos cayeran sobre el hobbit. "Yo no soy el enano más agraciado en sus pies."

"Eso implica que para empezar siempre has tenido la gracia," Dori -que era tan tenso como él recordaba- murmuró, frotándose la parte frontal de la cabeza, donde un nítido chichón rojo podía verse.

Bombur se encogió visiblemente, como una flor sin luz solar, ante esta observación, y Bilbo, al verlo, sintió su molestia ascender. "Vamos, fue un accidente. Ya se disculpó y él no quiso causar ningún daño. Dejémoslo pasar y continuemos."

Dori lo miró fijamente; claramente sorprendido por la repentina reprimenda mientras que Bombur simplemente se quedó boquiabierto. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Bilbo podía ver algunos de los enanos también mirarle, pero no les dio ninguna importancia. Recordaba con toda claridad cuán malvados y francamente viciosos podían llegar a ser los enanos con Bombur, simplemente debido a su tamaño y torpeza. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que esto continuara de nuevo, cuando él sabía exactamente cuán excelente enano -y amigo- Bombur realmente era.

Un brazo pasó alrededor del cuello de Bilbo, y de repente él se encontró en el cálido agarre de Bofur. El minero llevaba el mismo sombrero ridículo y la bufanda que recordaba tan bien, con su azadón atado a la espalda. El hobbit podía incluso oler la favorita hierba para pipa del enano-Longbottom Leaf, porque Bofur siempre tuvo buen gusto- impregnada en el viejo abrigo del minero.

"Sí, nuestro anfitrión está en lo cierto. Ahora no es el momento de echar culpas", comentó Bofur, ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos, la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran como el acero mientras eran dirigidos al enano mayor delante de él. "Después de todo, todos hemos cometido errores y tuvimos una caída o dos, ¿no?"

Dori rodó sus ojos, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. En cambio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde sus dos hermanos ya estaban sentados comiendo; claramente dando por terminada la conversación.

"Perdona al querido viejo Dori. Me temo que él es un poco gruñón casi todos los días", comentó con indulgencia Bofur, golpeando ligeramente al hobbit en el hombro, y soltándolo. "Sin embargo, mis agradecimientos por hacerle frente. A veces, él se olvida que no todo el mundo tiene el corazón de piedra."

"Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones," señaló Bilbo, no queriendo escoger lados en el obvio juego de enemistades. Sabía que, eventualmente, sus enanos iban a volverse tan cercanos como hermanos; pero eso no sucedería hasta que comenzaran el viaje, y tuvieran la oportunidad de construir esas relaciones. Por ahora todo lo que eran, los unos de los otros, era compañeros con el mismo objetivo. Los verdaderos vínculos no se desarrollarían hasta más tarde.

"Sí, las tiene, las tiene", coincidió Bofur, asintiendo lentamente mientras, evidentemente, estudiaba al hobbit. "Qué bueno que usted lo reconociera. Y... gracias por defender a mi hermano."

"De nada. Él no se merecía tal comentario por algo tan pequeño", dijo con honestidad, dándole una sonrisa al todavía silencioso Bombur.

El rollizo enano le sonrió lentamente mientras que Bofur sonrió sin restricciones.

"¡Bien dicho! Ahora, creo que es hora de que nos unamos a los demás antes de que ellos se coman toda la comida, ¡y nos dejen nada más que las migajas!" declaró Bofur, arrastrando a su hermano hacia la mesa con la comida. Bombur, por supuesto, lo siguió sin quejarse.

Él los vio marcharse antes de volver su mirada hacia el mago parado a su lado. Gandalf parecía estar considerando algo mientras estudiaba al hobbit. Era una mirada que él recordaba muy bien, ya que la veía cada vez que había hecho algo inesperado.

"Pareces confundido, Maestro Gandalf", comentó, recostándose en la silla donde lo habían depositado después de haber estado en el fondo de una pila de enanos. "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"Ah, no es nada. Simplemente las reflexiones de un anciano," desestimó Gandalf, tal y como él esperaba que lo hiciera. A pesar de ser buenos amigos, el mago rara vez le revelaba sus pensamientos internos. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nuestras actuales visitas? No es lo que estabas esperando, yo creo."

Bilbo volvió su atención al grupo de enanos en torno a su mesa. Dwalin estaba ocupado en una competencia de lucha de fuerzas con los brazos contra Glóin -cuyo parecido con su hijo era extraño ahora que lo veía como un joven enano de nuevo- mientras que Fili y Kili y Bofur les animaban. Balin estaba en una profunda discusión con Bifur -que aún, de hecho, tenía la vieja hacha Orco incrustada en la frente- que parecía implicar khuzdûl y muchos gestos con las manos. Bombur había ido directamente a comer al lado del joven Ori y el silencioso Nori. Óin -en su familiar capa marrón y trenzas blancas- estaba ocupado tratando de comer tanta comida como le fuera posible mientras que, a su lado, Dori trataba de evitar los trozos perdidos de los alimentos.

Todo era un espectáculo tan familiar de energía y vida, que Bilbo no pudo luchar contra el calor que invadió su corazón. Sumido en su preocupación y nostalgia, él se había olvidado que también había habido buenos momentos en su viaje. Cuentos y canciones contadas alrededor de un ardiente fuego; chistes susurrados durante las largas caminatas; y el consuelo que venía al saber que estabas a salvo y eras amado. Sus enanos le habían mostrado una nueva faceta de la vida que él nunca habría conocido en la Comarca. Con ellos él había aprendido el honor y la esperanza y el sacrificio, y había dejado de ser un remilgado, cobarde y egoísta hobbit para convertirse en uno valiente y amable.

Los enanos de Erebor le habían convertido en alguien mejor, y Bilbo nunca podría olvidar eso.

"Ellos son... algo distinto. No es lo que estaba esperando, sin duda, pero eso es lo que los hace tan especiales. Yo no creo que serían tan fascinantes si ellos fueran de otra forma", dijo honestamente, nunca apartando la mirada del grupo de enanos.

Podía sentir a Gandalf mirándole con ojos de viejo, y sabía que pronto habría un comentario a seguir. Pero antes de que el mago pudiera incluso abrir la boca, hubo un gran golpe contra la puerta principal que hizo que todos los enanos guardaran silencio.

Lentamente, Gandalf se puso de pie y les dirigió a los demás una mirada de complicidad.

"Ya está aquí", anunció, y el corazón de Bilbo _se detuvo._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **OK… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Aún quieren que siga traduciendo? Por favor, díganme si vale la pena continuar. Esperaré sus comentarios y críticas. Y si todo marcha bien, nos vemos la semana próxima (o tal vez mucho más pronto - XP).**

 **Gracias por leer. Cuídense. Besitos y abrazos.**

 **Ivana - XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola. Espero se encuentren bien. Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que comentaron, me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta este intento de traducción. Para todos ustedes aquí les va otro capítulo terminado y, otra vez, aún no pasó una semana (XP); si sigo así, creo que voy a terminar de traducir toda la historia para fin de año (^.^)(dedos cruzados).**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo se encontró con que no podía respirar.

Cada segundo pareció convertirse en una hora cuando Gandalf se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal con los enanos siguiéndole. Desde su silla, él sólo podía mirar mientras desaparecían a la vuelta de la esquina, y escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y saludos eran intercambiados. Cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de un barítono familiar, de pronto se encontró con su respiración regresar a él en rápidos jadeos.

 _Él está aquí. Él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí,_ _ **él está aquí**_ _-_

De repente, Bilbo se dió cuenta que, después de todo, no quería encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con Thorin. Él no quería encontrarse con el enano que había permanecido, durante décadas, en sus pensamientos y corazón. No quería recordar los días que pasó en luto -deseando con cada pulgada de su ser que Thorin hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla final. No quería recordar lo mucho que le había dolido a su corazón; las veces que se había perdido en los recuerdos y fantasías de lo que _podría_ haber sido.

 _No puedo hacer esto. No puedo. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que yo podía verle de nuevo?_ se preguntó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. _Tengo que irme. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que regresen. Tengo que-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando chocó con algo grande y sólido. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás; tropezando con sus pies, y casi habría caído al suelo de no ser por las manos que lo sujetaron de sus bíceps. Estas se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos como enredaderas de hierro y le izaron hacia arriba de manera que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de su salvador, y se encontró, por primera vez en ochenta años, cara a cara con Thorin Escudo de Roble.

 _-en la muerte, el cuerpo de Thorin es tan frío como el hielo. Su rostro ha sido limpiado de la sangre y las heridas, y su pelo esta peinado hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro. En la tenue luz de las velas, su pálida piel se ve como de cera y falsa. No se despierta, no se mueve, y la realización de que nunca más verá ese rostro sonreír de nuevo lo golpea con una fuerza brutal que lo hace caer de rodillas-_

"Así que éste es el hobbit", comentó Thorin, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con entrecerrados ojos azules. "Él-

 _-"Si muchos valoraran la comida y la alegría y el canto más que las montañas de oro, éste sería un mundo más feliz," Thorin jadea, sangre escapando de pálidos labios mientras lucha y se esfuerza por respirar. "Pero, triste o alegre, ahora debo dejarlo. Adiós..."-_

"-tendero que un ladrón," terminó el rey, mirando a su izquierda, en dirección a Gandalf, y levantando una ceja.

"Y usted es muy grosero para ser un rey," dijo Bilbo antes de poder detenerse.

Thorin se detuvo y, de repente, el aire se quedó muy quieto. "¿Disculpe?"

"Dije que usted es muy grosero para ser un rey. Yo les he permitido entrar a mi casa a usted y sus compañeros, y les he proporcionado alimento y refugio para pasar la noche. Un rey debería saber tratar a un anfitrión con gratitud en lugar de burla," dijo sin detenerse a pensar. Si se detenía a pensar por un segundo entonces recordaría, y si él recordaba entonces Bilbo sabía que no sería capaz de mantener su fachada por más tiempo.

Thorin volvió lentamente su mirada hacia él. Su rostro se veía como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra ya que estaba tan serio e inmóvil. Sólo sus ojos ardían tan brillantes como llamas azules. Los enanos, por naturaleza, eran seres intensos y apasionados, pero Thorin siempre lo llevaba a otro nivel. Era un enano que podía sentir con una pasión inmensa que consumía todo su ser. Esa intensidad siempre se había dado a conocer a través de esos febrilmente brillantes ojos.

 _Me había olvidado cuán intimidante su mirada podía ser_ , pensó distraídamente Bilbo.

"Estás en lo correcto. Le doy las gracias por la hospitalidad que nos ha proporcionado", dijo finalmente Thorin, sorprendiendo al hobbit. El enano le soltó y él, en el momento en que sus pies tocaron otra vez el suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"De nada", respondió de forma automática. Miró por sobre el hombro del rey a los otros enanos -algunos de los cuales le miraban con las mandíbulas desencajadas- y hacia el comedor. "Todavía tiene que haber quedado algo de comida por si tienes hambre. Estoy seguro que los demás estarán felices de mostrarte el camino."

"Sí, Thorin, todavía hay una gran cantidad de alimentos. Ven por aquí", ordenó Balin, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Thorin se dio la vuelta en un torbellino de pieles y siguió al otro enano, con los demás escoltándolos. Bilbo no podía verlos irse y giró sobre sus talones, y se marchó en dirección a su cuarto con una excusa murmurada a los demás. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su dormitorio, con la puerta fuertemente cerrada de manera segura. Una vez allí, se cubrió la boca y empezó a sollozar.

Oh, mirar el rostro de la persona que él adoraba más en el mundo... Bilbo sentía como si alguien hubiera abierto su pecho, envuelto su corazón en una mano, y _apretado_. ¿Podía un corazón roto romperse de nuevo? Estaba empezando a pensar que era muy posible.

En todas sus fantasías donde Thorin estaba otra vez vivo, él siempre estaba contento y aliviado y abrumado por la felicidad. Nunca hubo recuerdos reprimidos o silenciosos sollozos. Sólo sonrisas y risas, y promesas de no volver a marcharse.

Pero entonces, esa era la diferencia entre realidad y fantasía. Sus fantasías nunca estaban a la altura de la realidad.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir otro viaje con él, si ni siquiera puedo mirarlo sin ponerme a llorar?_ se preguntó, secándose los ojos con una mano. Cuando él había ideado su plan, lo había hecho con la absoluta confianza de que podía soportar el reunirse una vez más con sus fallecidos compañeros. Él había sobrestimado tontamente su propia fuerza.

Un suave golpe en su puerta hizo que se levantara de un salto.

"Bilbo? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?" preguntó Gandalf desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ah, sí, estoy bien," respondió el hobbit, refregando rápidamente su cara para dejarla libre de lágrimas. "¿Hay algo que necesite, Maestro Gandalf?"

"Vamos a repasar los detalles de nuestro previsto viaje. Pensé que te gustaría escucharlos," respondió lentamente Gandalf.

Mentalmente, Bilbo maldijo levemente al mago por ser tan considerado. Era muy pronto, apenas estaba presentable o lo suficientemente estable como para mirar a Thorin y al resto de los enanos. Pero permanecer encerrado en su habitación solamente invitaría a la sospecha. Así que con un corazón pesado, se arregló lo mejor posible y destrabó la puerta.

Gandalf lo miró; sus ojos grises brillando bajo sus espesas cejas. "Mi querido hobbit, ¿estás muy seguro de que estás bien? Pareces... afligido."

 _¿Afligido? No, no estoy afligido. Sólo un viejo tonto con demasiados remordimientos y un obstinado corazón que se niega a sanar._

Pero Bilbo no expresó esos pensamientos. En cambio, le ofreció a su viejo amigo una sonrisa tensa que se sentía falsa incluso para él. "Estoy bien, Maestro Gandalf, bastante bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos reunimos con los demás? Dijiste que tenemos mucho por discutir, ¿no?"

Gandalf no parecía muy convencido, pero no lo presionó. Todavía.

"Efectivamente, Señor Bolsón, efectivamente. Tenemos mucho de que hablar," estuvo de acuerdo el mago, girando y guiándolo de vuelta a donde estaban los enanos.

 _Eso, mi viejo amigo, es más cierto de lo que tú crees_ , pensó el hobbit mientras seguía al mago, de vuelta hacia la fuente de su mayor alegría y dolor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no prestó mucha atención mientras los enanos y mago se reunían alrededor del antiguo mapa y comenzaban a discutir sobre la misión. En su lugar, se dedicó a estudiar sutilmente a los demás y trató de no ser muy evidente al mirar a Thorin. Ciertamente, era muy duro.

 _-"Me has demostrado, una y otra vez, que eres un amigo leal. Para eso, tienes mi eterna gratitud," juró Thorin, agarrándole el hombro. Su mano es grande y cubre la mayor parte de su hombro, y él puede sentir el calor del enano a través de su delgada ropa-_

"Yo no tengo la habilidad para encontrarla, pero hay otros en la Tierra Media que sí pueden", escuchó a Gandalf comentar mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

 _-Thorin no canta con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hace todo el mundo se detiene y escucha. Su profunda voz nunca deja de invocar imágenes de relucientes pasillos, ardiendo fuegos, y un dolor sin fin por un hogar perdido hace mucho tiempo-_

"¡Gandalf habrá luchado cientos de dragones en su día!" exclamó Kili desde algún lugar más allá de la mesa. Un argumento pronto le siguió pero él no escuchó las palabras.

 _-"Nunca había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida..." de repente, Thorin se mueve hacia adelante y lo envuelve en un abrazo que lo levanta del suelo. Instintivamente, él le devuelve el abrazo; enroscando sus manos en la piel del abrigo del rey. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha sido abrazado-_

"¿-lbo? ¡Bilbo!"

Bilbo saltó ligeramente cuando una mano se posó en su hombro; alejándolo de sus recuerdos y trayéndole al presente. Levantó la vista hacia el dueño de la mano, y encontró a Gandalf mirandole con los labios fruncidos.

"¿Estás bien, Bilbo?" preguntó el mago.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto, por supuesto." Se echó hacia atrás y le indicó al mago que se alejara. "Lo siento, simplemente me quedé dormido por un momento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Estábamos hablando sobre su posición como nuestro ladrón", le informó Thorin, dándole la misma mirada que uno le daría a un sapo en su camino. "El mago, aquí presente, parece estar muy seguro de que usted va a ser una importante ventaja para nuestra Compañía. El resto de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo."

"Comprensible. Ninguno de ustedes me conoce o ha visto algunas de mis habilidades", estuvo de acuerdo, evitando con mucho cuidado mirar directamente a los ojos de Thorin. "Pero puedo asegurarles que yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarles a todos ustedes en este viaje. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa."

Gandalf sonrió mientras los enanos murmuraban entre sí e intercambiaban miradas. Aunque sabía que sus palabras lo ayudaron ligeramente, la única forma en que sus enanos lo creerían capaz sería cuando lo vieron en acción.

"Si está en mi Compañía, entonces voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para velar por ti como lo hago con el resto. Pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad o vida", señaló Thorin, todavía mirándole con esos azules, azules ojos.

Asintió, complacido por tal confesión. "Bien. No quiero que anteponga mi vida a la suya. Si alguna vez llegase el momento en el que es mi vida o la suya, siempre debe elegirse a usted."

"¡Bilbo!" gritó Gandalf, horrorizado.

"¡No!" lo interrumpió Bilbo antes de que el mago pudiera comenzar. "No discuta conmigo sobre esto, Maestro Gandalf. Sólo soy un hobbit sencillo de un linaje simple, sin cónyuge o hijo que dependa de mí. ¿Si yo muero _realmente_ habría una diferencia en el gran esquema de las cosas? No, no la habría. Pero el Maestro Thorin aquí presente, es el rey y líder de su pueblo. Él _tiene_ que vivir para poder reclamar su hogar de este dragón. En pocas palabras, su vida es más importante que la mía."

Ahora, todos los enanos le estaban mirando como si no estuvieran muy seguros qué hacer con él. Incluso Thorin parecía sorprendido por su repentina confesión. Sólo Gandalf parecía perturbado por sus palabras.

Honestamente, a Bilbo no le importaba si su viejo amigo estaba de acuerdo o no. Él sabía que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, él era importante para el mundo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Su destino había sido encontrar el anillo y entregárselo a Frodo, quien estaba destinado a destruirlo. Pero, ya que él tenía toda la intención de no dejar que ese maldito anillo permaneciera en la misma _ciudad_ que su precioso sobrino, él creía que su importancia en este asunto estaba disminuida. Además, él tenía un plan para el anillo y sabía que, muy posiblemente, podría costarle la vida. Pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de salvar a Frodo de su cruel destino.

"Parece que el hobbit ha tomado su decisión", señaló Dori, dándole a Bilbo una mirada que no pudo interpretar.

"Sí, eso parece," estuvo de acuerdo Thorin, su rostro regresando a la máscara en blanco, a la cual él estaba muy familiarizado. "Balin, dale el contrato y ve que lo lea y lo firme."

Mientras Balin se disponía a sacar el contrato, Bilbo se encontró bajo la intensa mirada de Gandalf. El mago estaba claramente perplejo por su comportamiento y afán de participar en la aventura que tenían por delante. Sabía que su viejo amigo sospecharía, y esas sospechas iban a ser propensas a crecer con los próximos días. Sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que su amigo le presione, Bilbo sabe que todavía no puede decirle la verdad. Las vidas de aquellos que él adora son demasiado importantes como para arriesgarlas, incluso para con Gandalf. Hasta que él no estuviera seguro de que Thorin y los demás vivirían, y el anillo estuviera una vez más en su posesión, sólo entonces él rompería el silencio y le revelaría toda la verdad al mago.

Hasta entonces, él iba a mantener la boca cerrada.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Señor Bolsón... ¿qué está haciendo?"

Bilbo miró por sobre su hombro y se encontró a Ori parado detrás de él. El joven enano estaba mirando el letrero sobre el cual él estaba inclinado.

"Oh, voy a poner un cartel para que mis vecinos sepan adónde me he ido", le explicó, levantando el letrero hacia el enano para que pudiera leerlo.

Ori se acercó y entornó los ojos ante las curvilíneas letras. "'Me he marchado a una aventura. Si no regreso en dos años entonces le dejo mi casa, y todo lo que hay en ella, a mi primo Drogo Bolsón con las condiciones de que él, su futura esposa, y sus hijos nunca pongan un pie en o cerca del Río Brandywine. A mis parientes Sacovilla-Bolsón, no les dejo nada. En serio, manténganlos fuera de mi propiedad y lejos de la vajilla fina de mi madre.' Señor Bolsón, ¿por qué escribió un cartel tan extraño?"

"Porque si no lo hago entonces, cuando vuelva a casa, me habrán saqueado todas las cosas, y mis codiciosos parientes van a estar viviendo aquí", le explicó, colocando el letrero sobre la mesa. "Esta es la única manera con la que puedo mantenerlos alejados. Voy a colgarlo en la parte exterior de mi puerta antes de irme."

Ori simplemente lo miró como si él hubiera afirmado que la luna estaba hecha de queso. "¿Son todos los hobbits como usted?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo soy yo?"

"Bueno, usted es tan... abierto. Simpático. Y amable. Muy, muy amable," el joven enano aclaró. "A la mayoría de las razas no les gusta nadie diferente de su propia clase. Pero a usted no parece importarle en absoluto el que seamos enanos. ¿Son todos los hobbits así de... agradables?"

"Bueno, no, no todos los hobbits son tan abiertos a los extranjeros", admitió, recordando algunos de sus primos más recelosos y desconfiados. "Pero yo no creo en eso. Yo creo que cada raza tiene algo que ofrecerle al mundo. Uno simplemente tiene que darles la oportunidad para que te lo demuestren."

"Y... ¿qué pasa con aquellos que no te dan una oportunidad?" la voz de Ori era bajita mientras entrelazaba sus dedos alrededor de la suave bufanda de lana que colgaba de su cuello. Allí parado, Bilbo, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de cuán joven e inocente era verdaderamente Ori en ese momento.

 _-es Gandalf quien le dice de los destinos de Balin, Óin y Ori. Él le cuenta de una tumba y un último intento y un libro que Ori había escrito sobre sus viajes. Él escucha cada detalle y al final llora por sus valientes amigos que murieron, unas muertes solitarias, muy lejos en la distancia-_

"Entonces tu no quieres esa amistad. Si ellos no pueden ver más allá de tu apariencia y conocer tu verdadero ser, entonces ellos pierden", respondió, resistiendo la tentación de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su _-vivo, respirando, sano-_ amigo.

Ori agachó la cabeza y sonrió mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a hacer su camino hasta sus mejillas, y la punta de las orejas. Se había olvidado, con el pasar de los años, cuán sensible y dulce había sido Ori en esta edad.

 _-después de la batalla final, él divisa a Ori parado junto a los muertos con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados. Su rostro es pálido y salpicado de sangre y moretones, y ojos que parecen demasiado ancianos en una cara tan joven-_

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme a envolver mi vajilla más delicada?" le preguntó impulsivamente Bilbo. "Quiero guardarla muy bien para que no se dañe o me la roben mientras estoy fuera."

Ori lo miró sorprendido y luego encantado. "¡Claro! Me gusta ayudar. Sólo dígame cómo quiere usted que lo haga."

Él lo sabía. Ori siempre había expresado su alegría en poder ayudar de cualquier manera. Como el más joven en la andanza, a menudo, nunca le habían tenido en cuenta por su inexperiencia, y era mimado y protegido por sus hermanos. Esta vez, él iba a ver que Ori no fuera olvidado. Él ayudaría al joven a crecer en esta búsqueda ya que, sin duda, iba a necesitar tales experiencias si iba a sobrevivir a Moria con Balin y Óin.

"¡Genial! Ven por aquí. Creo que los demás dejaron los platos en la mesa." Señaló con un gesto hacia el comedor y vio cómo Ori prácticamente brincó hacia la habitación mientras él le seguía a un ritmo más lento.

 _Ori, eres otro amigo que va a sobrevivir la muerte que te espera. No puedo permitirme otra cosa._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dejaron la Comarca con la primera luz del alba.

Con apenas un poco de luz solar filtrándose por entre los árboles, Bilbo clavó el letrero en su puerta mientras los enanos detrás de él se limitaban a observar. Oyó a Balin leerlo en voz alta para los demás, y sonrió cuando se rieron a carcajadas.

"No le tiene mucho cariño a estos Sacovilla-Bolsón, ¿verdad?"

"¿Los viste a él y Ori envolver los platos anoche? Me preguntaba por qué. Ahora sé que es por parientes codiciosos."

"Cuando se trata de parientes con dedos pegajosos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es fingir que no tienes nada."

"Me pregunto cuál es el problema con este río. ¿Es una cosa hobbit prohibirle el agua a los parientes para poder heredar?"

"Ojala pudiera ver la reacción de estos Sacovilla-Bolsón. ¡Apuesto que van a causar un disturbio!"

"Suficiente." Thorin no necesitaba levantar la voz para convertirse en el centro de atención. "¿Ya has terminado?"

Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al letrero por un momento antes de asentir. "Sí, creo que sí."

"Entonces vámonos. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer", el rey-en-exilio ordenó, ya había empezaba a caminar.

Bilbo esperó hasta que el resto de los enanos siguieran a su líder antes de volver a mirar su casa con la posibilidad de que podría ser la última vez. Cuando él se había marchado por última vez, lo había hecho como un anciano al final de sus años. Él seguía siendo el mismo anciano, pero esta vez se enfrentaba a un futuro con una posibilidad para cambiar las cosas. Con esto en mente, no sabía si, en esta ocasión, iba a sobrevivir el viaje. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a cambiar algo para bien o para mal. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una oportunidad, y que iba a tomarla.

 _Por ahora, me despido. Espero que la próxima vez que regrese aquí, sea con una mejor historia que contar_ , reflexionó antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y seguir a sus enanos fuera de la Comarca, y adentrándose en el (segundo) comienzo de su aventura.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Y se terminó el capítulo. Vaya que me costó algo traducirlo, pero creo que el resultado final esta pasable. Ustedes son mis críticos, comenten y díganme si lo hice bien.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Ivana - XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola. Un nuevo capítulo, y este no me costó tanto como los anteriores. Creo que se me va haciendo cada vez más fácil el traducir la historia. Espero poder seguir así con el resto de los capítulos.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dwalin nunca antes había conocido a un hobbit.

Los hobbits muy rara vez salían de sus casas y él nunca se había detenido a descansar en la Comarca en su camino a las Montañas Azules, así que era comprensible que él nunca hubiera visto uno. No es que le importaba, en realidad. En ese momento de su vida él había conocido a bastantes razas, y todas ellas resultaron estar hechas de la misma tela -una codiciosa, odiosa y fea tela.

Pero Bilbo Bolsón era... diferente.

No era su bondad o la conducta generosa la que lo despistaba. Ya antes había conocido a otros que eran amables con los enanos -más que nada por lástima, bastardos- y tampoco era su voluntad de ir con ellos en su búsqueda. Después de todo, prometerle como recompensa una parte de las arcas de Erebor motivaría a cualquiera. No, lo que lo despistaba no eran las acciones o palabras del hobbit.

Era, simplemente, la forma en la que los miraba.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Dwalin había sido considerado por otras razas como un bárbaro estúpido y codicioso. Se había acostumbrado a ser visto como algo insignificante sólo porque era más bajo que los Hombres, y lucía una barba que, estaba seguro, los comedores de hierbas estaban simplemente celosos. Nunca le gustó y nunca lo haría, pero había llegado a aceptarlo como otro hecho de la vida.

Pero Bilbo Bolsón no lo miraba como si fuera escoria o una molestia. Él no lo miraba con lástima o desconfianza. Él ni siquiera se estremecía con temor por sus armas o barba o las muchas, muchas cicatrices. No, él no hacía ninguna de las cosas normales que Dwalin había llegado a aceptar, e incluso, hasta cierto punto, esperar.

En cambio, Bilbo Bolsón lo miraba de la misma manera que un muchacho miraría su primera arma. Como si él fuera algo maravilloso y sorprendente e irreal.

Era inesperado.

Él no conocía a Bilbo Bolsón. Él no había hecho nada para ganarse una mirada así del hobbit. Él no había sido simpático, ¡o incluso amable con el hobbit! Dwalin no entendía qué había hecho como para merecerse tal mirada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su confusión, no podía negar que una parte de él estaba... feliz. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien -incluso entre los suyos- le había dado tal mirada. Le hacía sentir como que, de nuevo, él valía algo. Que él no sólo era un enano viejo vagando en busca de un hogar, sino un poderoso guerrero con la sangre de una antigua línea corriendo por sus venas.

 _Era muy gracioso, realmente_ , pensó, mirando hacia atrás al ladrón que tarareaba cabalgando con ellos en poni. _Nunca pensé que un hobbit podría hacerme sentir de nuevo como un enano._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A Bilbo nunca le había gustado cabalgar. Oh, a él le caían lo suficientemente bien los animales y, durante su tiempo en el viaje, se había encariñado con algunos de los ponis. Pero la equitación, él no la disfrutaba. Los hobbits simplemente no estaban destinados, de ninguna forma, a ser removidos del suelo.

Desafortunadamente, y por el momento, él tenía que cabalgar. Ya habían dejado atrás a la Comarca y estaban en su camino hacia Erebor. En ese tiempo, Bilbo se había encontrado a sí mismo cada vez más y más acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros, una vez muertos, vivos y alegres. El fuerte dolor en su corazón se había calmado hasta convertirse en una punzada tolerable, y los recuerdos de su otra vida ya no le atormentaban a cada paso. Ahora, al menos, podía mirar a Fili y Kili sin estremecerse, o querer echarse a llorar.

Pero, a pesar de su progreso, él se encontró con que todavía no podía mirar a Thorin. El líder de su Compañía no le había prestado mucha atención y le había ofrecido unas pocas palabras, pero incluso esas pocas palabras habían resultado horriblemente incómodas para él, ya que aún luchaba por ver a este Thorin como su propia persona en lugar de un recuerdo. Le iba a resultar difícil, pero él quería dejar atrás sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos para poder construir una nueva relación con Thorin. Ellos nunca iban a tener la misma amistad como la que habían tenido antes, pero él al menos quería tener una relación decente con el enano.

Oh, pero era _complicado_. No sólo era todavía imposible para él simplemente mirar a Thorin, también era increíblemente difícil iniciar una amistad con el enano. La última vez él tuvo que _arrojarse enfrente de un grupo de orcos_ sólo para que el rey llegara a _sonreírle_. Esta vez él iba a limitarse a hablar, con esto último ser el recurso final.

También se encontró con que no era solamente a Thorin a quien debía ganarse. Se había dado cuenta de que Gandalf le había estado observando con esa misma mirada que solía darle (y eventualmente daría de nuevo) a Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk cada vez que ellos se acercaban demasiado a sus fuegos artificiales. Había estado esperando esa mirada, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba que su viejo amigo desconfiara de él.

"Señor Bilbo, ¿le gustaría probar el caldo?" le preguntó Bombur, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo estaba sentada frente a una gran olla y revolviendo su contenido con las cejas inclinadas y labios fruncidos. Bombur siempre había tomado muy en serio la preparación de una comida.

"Claro." El hobbit agarró cuidadosamente la cuchara que le era entregada y tomó un sorbo de la sopa. Era una comida sencilla basada en carne y caldo, pero las especias le daban el toque de sabor. "Deliciosa. ¿Detecto un toque de perejil?"

Bombur le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Sí. Perejil y albahaca, para resaltar el sabor del cordero. Creo haber detectado romero en la carne que nos sirvió, ¿sí?"

"Sí, del jardín de hierbas de mi madre. Ella era una excelente cocinera y tenía una especial habilidad con las plantas. Yo me hice cargo de cuidar del jardín después de su muerte, pero me temo que me falta conocimiento. Es suficiente con que las mantenga con vida."

"Estoy seguro de que su madre aprecia el sentimiento," intervino Bofur, dejándose caer entre ambos con un movimiento sin gracia. Le secuestró la cuchara a Bilbo y terminó el resto de la sopa en un trago.

"Mmm. Yo diría que ya está lista para ser servida", le informó a su hermano, entregándole la cuchara. "¿Vamos a llamar a los demás?"

"No hasta que el señor Bilbo obtenga su parte", declaró ferozmente Bombur, sirviendo ya un poco de sopa en un cuenco de arcilla. "El resto devorará la sopa sin pensar a nuestros compañeros más pequeños."

Bofur asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el hobbit en cuestión frunció el ceño.

"No es necesario que me trates diferente de los demás", protestó. "Puedo ser un hobbit, pero eso no quiere decir que soy realmente tan diferente del resto de ustedes. Yo no necesito un tratamiento especial."

Bombur ignoró sus palabras y simplemente le entregó el cuenco. "Aquí tiene. Ahora cómasela toda."

"No te molestes en discutir con él. Una vez que Bombur toma una decisión, él se apega a ella," le explicó Bofur mientras tomaba su propio plato y se lo tendía para que lo llenara.

"Oye, ¿están comiendo sin nosotros?"

Fili y Kili se les unieron alrededor de la olla de guiso; los dos ligeramente sin aliento por el entrenamiento. La mayoría de la Compañía los habían estado observando y se habían puesto a gritarles sugerencias o a alentarles. Bilbo recordó haberlos visto hacer algo así a menudo la último vez, aunque él no podía recordar si hubo alguna vez un ganador.

"¿Por qué empezaste a servir sin decírmelo? Ya sabes que me da hambre cuando voy por ahí ganándole a Fili", se quejó Kili, extendiendo la mano para intentar probar la sopa de Bilbo con dos dedos.

"¡Hey! ¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que es de muy mala educación meter los dedos en la comida de otras personas?" se quejó, tratando de golpear los errantes dedos con su cuchara sólo para fallar.

Kili abrió grande los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior de una manera que él reconoció con demasiada facilidad. Recordó al joven enano realizar ese movimiento para poder salirse con la suya, o para cubrirse cada vez que hacía algo tonto. Por desgracia para él, esa expresión sólo funcionaba con su hermano y su tío, y a veces con Dwalin.

"Ni siquiera intentes esos ojos conmigo. Yo vivía entre los _bebés hobbits_. Acércate de mí otra vez y voy a quebrarte los dedos", le advirtió, agitando la cuchara para hacer ver su punto.

Amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo o no, tú no te interpones entre un hobbit y su comida.

"Parece que nuestro ladrón tiene un par después de todo," Fili rió disimuladamente mientras decidió hacer la tarea más sensible para conseguir su propio plato de estofado en vez de tratar de robar uno.

"Obviamente. ¿De qué otra forma podría haberle contestado a Thorin?" señaló Bofur.

"Y unirse a nosotros en nuestra travesía contra un dragón", recordó Bombur.

"Lo cual, por cierto, todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué _decidió_ venir con nosotros?" preguntó Kili, decidiéndose ahora a robarle a su hermano después de haber sido ahuyentado de la comida de Bilbo. Su robo fue recompensado con un veloz codo en un costado que fue ignorado.

Bilbo revolvió su caldo pensativamente. ¿Por qué se _había_ unido a ellos la primera vez? ¿Había sido realmente sólo por una aventura? ¿O su canción e historia de verdad lo había conmovido? Él sabía que era eso por lo que había decidido quedarse después, y ahora todavía era importante para él. Pero, sinceramente, no podía recordar qué lo había influenciado en hacerlo correr tras ellos esa mañana hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"Vuestro objetivo es noble," finalmente respondió. "Ustedes... Ustedes ya no tienen un hogar. Les fue robado. Así que, si puedo, voy a tratar de ayudarles a recuperarlo de nuevo."

Los enanos a su alrededor se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente, con una mirada que era muy parecida a la que le habían dado la primera vez que había dicho eso. Todavía le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómodo.

"Tú..." Bofur comenzó sólo para que su voz se fuera apagando mientras los otros comenzaban a unírseles para cenar. Nadie mencionó sus palabras en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero el hobbit todavía podía sentir las miradas que le daban, y le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que posiblemente estaban pensado de él ahora.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que el guiso fue devorado y se hubieran retirado a dormir, Bilbo despertó con el sonido de los huargos aullando en la noche. El ruido despertó al resto de sus compañeros con quejas e insultos siseados mientras todos se reunían alrededor de la pequeña fogata. Bilbo se unió a ellos con su edredón envuelto alrededor de los hombros, y trató de contener sus bostezos.

"¿Son los huargos comunes por estos lares?" cuestionó, frotándose los ojos con un puño.

"No. Por lo general no llegan tan lejos," le respondió Bofur, prendiendo una pipa.

"Sí. Son utilizados por los orcos como montura y por lo general permanecen alrededor de Rivendel", añadió Dwalin, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Creen que nos vayan a causar problemas?" preguntó Ori, con los ojos más grande de lo habitual.

"No si nos mantenemos en movimiento. Salimos al amanecer", ordenó Thorin, marchándose airado en dirección al borde de los acantilados para poder ver abajo hacia la barranca.

"Parece... más enojado que de costumbre," señaló Bilbo, haciendo alusión a la historia no contada que él sabía que todos ellos necesitaban oír.

"Sí. Thorin tiene más que suficiente razones como para odiar a esas asquerosas bestias", respondido obedientemente Balin, y luego se lanzó a contar una historia heroica y trágica de un intento por recuperar el reino perdido de Moria de los temidos orcos. Explicó con gran pesar cómo el abuelo de Thorin, el Rey Thrór, fue decapitado por el orco Azog; quien estaba decidido a poner fin a la línea de Durin. Con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos, relató cómo vio a Thorin luchar por defenderse contra un monstruo tres veces su tamaño, y cómo fue que gracias a un simple pedazo de roble caído se las arregló para sobrevivir, y cortarle la mano a la bestia.

Bilbo escuchó el conocido relato mientras veía a sus compañeros. Cada enano parecía hipnotizado por la historia, y se dio cuenta de que éste era el momento que consolidaba sus lealtades a _Thorin Escudo de Roble_ en lugar de sólo al Rey Bajo la Montaña. Era éste el momento en que todos ellos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que su rey había perdido, y cuan duro iba a seguir luchando por reclamarlo. Podía ver, en la forma en que todos ellos se levantaron y volvieron hacia su rey aún de pie en los acantilados, que seguirían el enano hasta el final.

Y él también lo haría.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Continuaron andando.

Los días siguieron pasando y Bilbo se encontró cada vez más y más a gusto en la compañía de sus amigos perdidos hace mucho tiempo. Pronto, descubrió que incluso podía ver de frente a Thorin sin sentirse como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero lo más sorprendente que descubrió fue su juventud.

Bilbo había olvidado cómo se sentía el ser capaz de caminar sin adoloridos y crujientes huesos. Demonios, había olvidado cómo se sentía sólo ser capaz de moverse durante más de diez minutos sin sentirse cansado y sin aliento. Había sido un anciano durante tanto tiempo -más de lo que debería haber sido gracias al anillo- que se había olvidado que hubo alguna vez un tiempo en el que él era joven.

Fue un descubrimiento emocionante.

"Um, señor Bilbo, ¿por qué está caminando junto a los ponis en vez de montar uno?" le preguntó Ori un día mientras guiaba su poni hacia adelante a pie.

"Porque un día no voy a ser capaz," le respondió Bilbo, y se ganó una mirada extraña por su comentario. La ignoró fácilmente; bastante acostumbrado a ser considerado como raro, incluso entre sus parientes durante la mayor parte de su vida. Había llegado a aceptar las miradas.

Afortunadamente, al resto de los enanos no parecía importarle si caminaba o montaba el poni.

En realidad, se había dado cuenta de que, aparte de Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur y Bombur, el resto de la Compañía nunca hablaba con él, o le prestaba atención. Comprendió, sin embargo, que era de esperar. Los enanos, por naturaleza, desconfiaban de los extraños, y hasta que él no probara que era confiable entonces el resto no se abriría a él. Eso estaba bien, ya que le daba la oportunidad de centrarse en otro problema: Gandalf.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que tenía que terminar con el tenso silencio que había entre él y el mago. Él pensó que iba a poder manejar la desconfianza y sospecha hasta que llegaran a Erebor, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado para él. Tenía suficiente cosas con las que lidiar, y tener a Gandalf en su contra no le ayudaba.

Así que una noche, mientras el resto se reunía alrededor Bombur para la cena, arrinconó al mago cuando éste se sentó solo en una roca cercana.

"Bilbo", el mago lo saludó gratamente apacible mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo su sombrero. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Tú no confías en mí", declaró sin rodeos, porque la vejez le había dado más que arrugas. "Tú piensas que hay algo malo conmigo, ¿no?"

Gandalf lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Sí. Sí, tienes toda la razón. Usted está ocultando algo del resto de nosotros, Maestro Bolsón."

"Sí, así es", admitió, observando cómo el fuego de la cercana fogata proyectaba sombras oscuras en el rostro de su viejo amigo. Le daba un aspecto bastante amenazador.

"Por el momento, yo tengo que mantener este secreto", continuó él", pero sólo hasta cierto punto."

"¿Cuál es la razón de este secreto?" le preguntó el mago. "¿Cuáles son las consecuencias si hablas de ello?"

 _-los enanos comienzan a cantar en voz baja y profunda, mientras entierran los cuerpos de los tres enanos de la familia real. La canción está en khuzdûl y es hermosa y extraña a sus oídos. Las voces que resuenan como una sola pintan una melodía que es desgarradora por el dolor que conlleva. Su rey y sus herederos se han ido y ellos lloran por los tres-_

Bilbo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "La vida de aquellos muy queridos por mí están en juego. Así que, hasta que yo no sepa que ellos están seguros y bien, voy a mantener mi secreto para mí mismo."

Los ojos de Gandalf se abrieron grandes cuando se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Una vez que lo hizo, su rostro se suavizó, y las duras líneas y arrugas disminuyeron de una manera que lo hacían verse mucho más joven y amable.

"En ese caso, no voy a perseguirte por una respuesta. Voy a esperar a que tú vengas a mí cuando sea el momento", dijo el mago, dándole la misma sonrisa que ofrecía siempre que Bilbo había hecho algo tonto y, a continuación, intentaba compensar por ello. Hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco al verla de nuevo en esta vida.

"Gracias, Maestro Gandalf. Aprecio su confianza en mí", respondió, dándole al mago una pequeña sonrisa. "Y te prometo que no va a estar equivocada."

 _Y yo lamento el no poder hablar contigo de la verdad. Tú eres una persona buena y noble, pero es posible que empeores las cosas con tus intentos de ayudar. En este punto, ni siquiera yo sé las consecuencias de mis propias acciones, y mucho menos lo que tú puedes causar. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de cambiar las cosas, y esperar que mis acciones no nos condenen a todos._

Gandalf simplemente siguió sonriendo su sonrisa amable. "Estoy seguro que no, Bilbo. Estoy seguro que no."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pasable? Espero sus comentarios y críticas. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besitos y abrazos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana - XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? Vaya, pasaron… 5 meses… ¿Fueron 5 meses? Creo que fueron 5 meses… Cielos, cuánto tiempo. Pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta.**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos por la paciencia que me tuvieron y por sus comentarios alentadores. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Espero les guste la traducción de éste nuevo capítulo.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Antes de que él lo hubiera esperado, se encontraron camino hacia los trolls.

"Vamos a acampar aquí para pasar la noche", declaró Thorin en cuanto llegaron ante los restos chamuscados de lo que antes había sido el hogar de un granjero.

Gandalf se detuvo y se quedó mirando los restos de la cabaña con el ceño fruncido. Bilbo sabía que él estaba recordando al granjero y que estaba a punto de expresarle sus preocupaciones al rey. Silenciosamente, se les acercó un poco en cuanto el mago y enano comenzaron a conversar.

"-deberíamos ir hacia Rivendel. Seríamos muy bien recibidos por Lord Elrond-" estaba tratando de explicar Gandalf con obvia impaciencia, y la ira en aumento.

"¡No lo haremos!" interrumpió Thorin bruscamente, haciendo un movimiento cortante con la mano. "Los elfos no mostraron interés por prestarnos ayuda años atrás, y dudo que lo hagan ahora. Olvídalo, Gandalf."

Los labios de Gandalf se comprimieron y tiró su sombrero hacia más abajo hasta quedar sobre sus ojos. El hobbit reconoció las señales e inmediatamente extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo del mago cuando éste intentó alejarse airado.

"Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas?" cuestionó Bilbo, asegurándose de que el tono de su voz fuera más alto.

"Voy a estar con el único que tiene algo de sentido común por aquí- ¡conmigo!" declaró el mago en voz alta, y trató de liberar su brazo.

Él no lo iba a permitir. El hobbit clavó los talones en el suelo e hizo un gesto abarcando a los enanos que les rodeaban. "¡No puedes dejarnos aquí sin protección! ¿Y si nos atacan?"

"No estamos sin protección", espetó Thorin a sus espaldas. "Te encuentras entre experimentados guerreros que sobrevivieron incontables batallas, _mediano_ , gracias a sus excelentes habilidades-"

" _Yo_ no he visto ningunas de esas habilidades en la batalla", interrumpió, cortando al rey de la misma manera que éste lo había hecho antes con Gandalf. "Hemos estado viajando durante semanas y ni una vez he visto yo a alguno de ustedes participar en combate. Por lo que sé _ustedes_ pueden ser tan hábiles en la batalla como un _Orco_ lo es _tejiendo_."

Cerca de allí, tanto Bofur como Nori tuvieron un repentino y misterioso ataque de tos.

"No, me sentiría mucho más seguro si hubiera un mago presente mientras tratamos de descifrar _por qué esta casa en el medio de la nada fue quemada recientemente_ ", terminó, haciendo hincapié en la última parte, porque los enanos necesitaban tener las cosas enunciadas para poder entenderlas. "Y, Gandalf, no deberías estar vagando solo teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado escuchando _huargos_ aullando en las últimas noches. Oh, y mira eso- _ya esta anocheciendo_."

Hasta ese momento, toda la Compañía se había detenido y se encontraban viendo el drama con expresiones mixtas. La mayoría parecía estar bastante cerca de reírse, pero fueron capaces de controlarse. Fili y Kili habían renunciado a cualquier pretensión de no encontrar la situación divertida, y se reían tontamente sobre los hombros del otro, como unos niños. Thorin se había quedado muy, muy quieto, y se estaba poniendo de un suave tono de color rosa. Bilbo pensó que la tonalidad exaltaba muy bien sus ojos azules, pero él no creía que el enano agradeciera el cumplido en un momento así.

O en cualquier otro momento.

"Bilbo, ¿realmente te sentirías más seguro si yo me quedara?" preguntó Gandalf, colocando una mano sobre sus rizos. Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación, pero Bilbo podía ver el alegre brillo en sus ojos grises. Lo más probable era que el mago se encontraba carcajeando en su interior.

"Sí, así es", declaró con firmeza, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Entonces me quedaré", concedió el mago, mirando por sobre el hobbit para darle al rey enano una mirada furiosa. "Por el momento, de todos modos."

Bilbo dejó que sus hombros cayeran de alivio. "Gracias."

Thorin los miró a ambos antes de hablarles bruscamente a sus sobrinos, "¡Fili! ¡Kili! ¡Vigilen los ponis! ¡Todos los demás, preparen el campamento!"

De inmediato, los dos hermanos dejaron de reírse.

Finalmente, soltó al mago mientras los enanos alrededor de ellos comenzaban con sus tareas. Gandalf le ofreció una sonrisa que él regresó con bastante facilidad.

"Sigues sorprendiéndome, Bilbo Bolsón", comentó, sus ojos aún brillantes. "Creo que nos espera toda una aventura."

 _Oh, Gandalf, las verdaderas sorpresas están aún por ocurrir._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando llegó el momento de llevarles las comidas a Fili y Kili, Bilbo fue el primero en ofrecerse.

"No me importaría llevárselas. Me da la oportunidad de ir a revisar a Mrytle", le explicó a Bombur mientras tomaba los cuencos.

"Muy bien. Pero date prisa en volver antes de que tu comida se enfríe," le aconsejó el cocinero, dejando a un lado un plato de estofado para el hobbit mientras el resto de los enanos descendían sobre la comida.

Él simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

Cuando encontró a los dos hermanos, éstos estaban discutiendo en voz baja y se tomaban turnos en golpearse el uno al otro en el hombro. Esperó a que se percataran de su presencia, y cuando no lo hicieron, al final se aclaró la garganta para captar sus atenciones. Su maniobra hizo que ambos saltaran y se dieran la vuelta hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Señores," saludó, levantando sus cuencos de estofado. "Les he traído la cena."

"Oh, mira eso, Kili, nuestro ladrón nos ha traído la cena", dijo Fili en falsa alegría. "¡Qué amable de su parte!"

"Oh, sí, muy amable," estuvo de acuerdo Kili, asintiendo con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

"Entonces nosotros simplemente los tomaremos de sus manos, y usted puede seguir su camino," añadió Fili en el mismo tono falso mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar los cuencos.

Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás para evadirlo, y les dirigió una mirada inmutable. "¿Ahora qué hicieron ustedes dos?"

Fili retrocedió con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué? Me molesta ese tono. No suponga que hacemos algo estúpido cada vez que nos quedamos solos."

"Aunque hemos perdido algunos de los ponis", admitió su hermano menor.

Fili inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Kili!"

"Bueno, ¡lo hicimos!" se defendió Kili, frotándose el brazo y frunciendo el ceño. "Podríamos decírselo puesto que ya está aquí."

"¿Ustedes perdieron-? ¿Cuántos perdieron?" exigió el hobbit, colocando los cuencos sobre un tronco cercano.

"Dos," admitió Fili con el ceño fruncido. "Los hemos estado buscando y creemos que fueron robados."

"¿Por quién? No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros", señaló.

Kili señaló los árboles caídos y restos de naturaleza cerca. "Creemos que por los que hicieron eso."

Bilbo siguió su dedo y levantó ambas cejas. "Oh, cielos."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Permitió que los dos hermanos lo arrastraran, como la primera vez, en la persecución de los trolls. La única diferencia fue que cuando llegaron a donde estaban acampando los trolls, no les permitió que le empujaran inmediatamente en el plan de rescatar los ponis por sí mismo.

"Yo no voy a entrar ahí solo y sin un plan", les argumentó a los dos enanos. "Son tres trolls y yo solo soy un pequeño hobbit".

"Usted también es nuestro ladrón y sabe cómo ser silencioso. Esta sería una buena oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo ante los demás", sostuvo Kili.

"O hacer que me coman vivo", replicó el hobbit con falsa dulzura. "Miren, voy a intentar liberar a los ponis si uno de ustedes va a decirles a los demás sobre esto, y uno de vosotros se queda aquí para ayudarme."

Fili y Kili se miraron el uno al otro. El rubio alzó una ceja mientras que el otro se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto a su propia ropa. Fili asintió en respuesta y acarició uno de sus muchos cuchillos. Bilbo observó el mudo intercambio con interés. Recordó a los dos haciendo eso antes, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuán en sintonía realmente estaban si podían leer los pensamientos del otro tan fácilmente a través de gestos solamente.

 _No es de extrañar que murieran juntos al fina_ l, se dio cuenta con una tristeza solemne.

"Yo me quedaré con usted mientras Kili trae a los demás", dijo finalmente el enano mayor.

"Volveré pronto" prometió el moreno, poniéndose de pie y corriendo silenciosamente por el camino por donde habían venido.

Fili observó a su hermano desaparecer en el bosque antes de volver su atención hacia el hobbit. "Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Bilbo sonrió. "Bueno, en primer lugar, tengo que ser capturado."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue bastante fácil entrar al campamento de los trolls sin ser notado.

"Hola", saludó, agitando un brazo y saltando un poco para ganar sus atenciones.

Los tres trolls se volvieron hacia él y se pusieron de pie al instante.

"Mira que tener aquí", dijo uno, agachándose para recogerlo en un agarre que amenazaba con romperle las costillas ante el más mínimo movimiento.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó otro, inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca. "Yo no he visto esto antes."

"Soy un hobbit," respondió Bilbo con una voz tranquila que contrastaba con su corazón desbocado. "¿Qué son ustedes tres?"

"Nosotros... Nosotros somos trolls", dijo el último, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada. "¿No has visto a un trol antes?"

"No. ¿No han visto a un hobbit antes?" él replicó.

Los trolls simplemente lo miraron.

"¿Por qué no nos temes?" preguntó el que estaba sosteniéndolo.

"¿Temerles?" repitió el hobbit, parpadeando un par de veces.

 _-Smaug es enorme. Más grande que una casa, un oso, o incluso una montaña. Se cierne sobre él de tal manera que cree que el dragón podría bloquear el sol con sólo estar de pie. Puede ver su reflejo en un ojo de color ámbar que es casi tan grande como él es alto. Se da cuenta cuán pequeño y pálido y patético se ve exactamente, y le hace sentir frío de una forma que la nieve nunca le haría sentir-_

 _-Thorin cae y no se levanta. No se mueve, no se inmuta, no se levanta. Hace que algo en él se subleve y brame-_

 _-el anillo le susurra promesas; promesas de libertad, promesas de poder y promesas de renacimiento. Aparta lejos a los susurros y trata de ignorar la retorcida sensación en su estómago-_

 _-Frodo ajusta la camisa de mithril que cuelga sobre sus muslos. Se amolda torpemente a su pequeño cuerpo, y lo hace ver como un niño jugando a disfrazarse. Cuando Frodo mira hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos, puede ver una fortaleza en ellos, una fortaleza que él mismo nunca ha poseído. Esa fuerza hace que su corazón se detenga porque es una fuerza que exige una vida a cambio-_

"No," dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa que él sabía era tan retorcida como las vides en su jardín. "No, _yo no_ les temo a tres."

Los tres trolls parecían perplejos.

"Pero... ¡Deberías tenernos miedo!" exclamó el segundo, parecía como que su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba.

"Sí, ¡deberías tenernos miedo!" el primero estuvo de acuerdo, sacudiéndolo. Bilbo sintió y vio su mundo ponerse de cabeza, e intentó todo lo posible para controlar su estómago.

"Vamos a ponerlo en la olla. Eso debería hacer que él nos tenga miedo," el tercer -y el más inteligente, obviamente- trol sugirió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perdidos y amarillentos.

"Si están planeando comerme, les sugiero asado", intervino mientras lo llevaban de vuelta donde estaba la olla. "De esa manera no perderán la jugosidad de la carne."

"¿Tu sabes cómo cocinar?" cuestionó el tercero, sentándose delante de su olla.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, sí. Dime, ¿cómo sabe el estofado en este momento? Tal vez yo podría recomendarles algunas hierbas y especias para añadir."

Los trolls lo miraron y luego los unos a los otros antes de que el primero finalmente se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el hobbit en frente de la olla. Cogió la cuchara de madera y tomó un sorbo del estofado, y luego retorció la cara en un gruñido.

"¡Eso tiene un sabor horrible! ¿Qué es lo que pusiste en él?" el primer trol le preguntó al tercero.

"¡Lo mismo de siempre!" reclamó el tercer trol mientras el segundo dio un paso para probar el estofado.

"¡Oh! ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Qué gusto horrible tiene!" el segundo trol estuvo de acuerdo, tirando la cuchara al suelo y limpiando su lengua como si así pudiera sacarse el mal sabor.

El tercer trol finalmente probó el estofado y se encontró de pronto haciendo arcadas de asco.

Bilbo se puso lentamente de pie y se alejó unos pasos cuando los trolls comenzaron a hacer arcadas y a agarrarse las gargantas, y luego comenzaban a vomitar. El primero que lo había agarrado pronto se derrumbó de rodillas y comenzó a ahogarse en la sangre y vómito que su cuerpo seguía expulsando. El segundo y más pequeño de los trolls ya había colapsado, y se encontraba en el suelo sufriendo espasmos y convulsiones. El tercero era el único que le prestaba atención aunque incluso él también vomitaba.

"Tú... Tú hobbit tu... l-le hiciste algo al estofado", el trol jadeó, señalándolo y luchando por ponerse de pie.

Señaló con el dedo a su pecho y levantó las cejas. "¿Yo? Oh, no, no fui yo. Yo no le hice nada a tu estofado."

"Es cierto. Ese fui yo."

Fili salió de entre los árboles y se puso a su lado. Tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro mientras observaba a los trolls que tenía delante.

"No puedo creer que funcionó", comentó, arrugando la nariz cuando los trolls comenzaron a vomitar de nuevo.

Bilbo asintió. También se mostró sorprendido por la facilidad con que los trolls habían caído en su engaño. "¿Crees que deberíamos sacarlos de su miseria?"

Fili estudió por un momento a las gimientes criaturas antes de finalmente asentir. "Sí. Cuida mi espalda por un momento."

Fue un testamento de cuán enfermos los trolls se habían puesto que no se dieron cuenta o lucharon contra el enano que se coló por detrás de ellos, y les clavó su espada en la parte posterior de sus cuellos. El único que lo notó fue el tercer trol, e incluso sus intentos de protegerse a sí mismo fueron débiles y poco entusiastas. Fili acabó con su vida con bastante facilidad.

Mientras el rubio eliminaba los trolls, Bilbo se trasladó hasta la parte trasera del campamento y comenzó a trabajar en las cuerdas que mantenían cautivos a los ponis. Justo cuando deshizo el último nudo, el resto de la compañía llegó al lugar con sus armas preparadas y listas; sólo para detenerse ante la escena de los trolls ya muertos.

"¡Fili!" Kili saltó fácilmente sobre los charcos de suciedad y los cuerpos y se dirigió hacia su hermano. "¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"

"No solo", respondió su hermano, limpiando la hoja de su espada. "Fue un ataque conjunto."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Thorin, también haciendo su camino hacia su sobrino, pero a un ritmo más sedado.

"Hemos envenenado a los trolls," respondió Fili con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Los enanos y el mago lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Balin.

"Acónito, belladona, y regaliz americano,*" enumeró el hobbit.

"¿De dónde sacaste esas plantas?" exigió saber Óin mientras Nori y Bombur lo miraban boquiabiertos. Eran los únicos tres que parecían darse cuenta de cuán letal podían ser las plantas.

Bilbo les dio a todos una mirada de exagerada sorpresa. "Bueno, ¡los senderos por los que hemos estado viajando por supuesto! No es difícil encontrarlas si uno sabe dónde buscar."

"¿Así que usted recogió estas plantas y luego envenenó a los trolls con ellas?" resumió Kili, mirando a su hermano en busca de su aprobación.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros. "Más o menos. Nuestro ladrón aquí presente los distrajo mientras yo les colaba y revolvía las hierbas en su estofado. Entonces él los engañó para que lo probaran, y el resto... bueno el resto es obvio."

Los enanos y el mago continuaron mirándolo fijamente.

"Señor Bilbo... ¿Cómo distrajo a los trolls?" preguntó Ori en voz baja, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Já! Esa es la mejor parte. ¡Todo lo que hizo fue aparecer y hablar con ellos!" se regodeó Fili. "Casi me caí cuando vi que los dejó que lo recogieran. ¡Y entonces él incluso les aconsejó sobre cómo cocinarlo!"

Los ojos de Ori se abrieron aún más grandes. "Wow, señor Bilbo, ¡eso fue tan valiente!"

Bilbo se removió, sintiéndose incómodo ante tal alabanza. Él no era valiente, no realmente. Gandalf era valiente. Thorin era valiente. Frodo era valiente. Demonios, Samsagaz era valiente. ¿Pero él? Él no era valiente. Si lo fuera entonces él no habría enviado a su sobrino a Mordor con su anillo.

"Bilbo, ¿por qué habrías de hacer tal cosa por ti mismo?" le preguntó gravemente Gandalf con el ceño fruncido.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ellos estaban a punto de comerse a nuestros ponis. No podíamos perder el tiempo en esperar a que ustedes llegaran."

"Entonces deberías haber enviado a Fili para distraerlos mientras usted se colaba por detrás de ellos. Él es el luchador más experimentado entre ustedes dos", señaló Balin.

"No, yo no arriesgaría a Fili de tal manera", dijo el hobbit con firmeza, negando con la cabeza. "Él es demasiado importante como para que se arriesgue por algo como esto."

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio ante eso. Todos excepto uno.

"¿Por qué elegiste estas plantas?" preguntó Thorin. Por primera vez, no miró a Bilbo como si fuera la suciedad debajo de su bota. En cambio, se veía pensativo mientras contemplaba al hobbit con sus ardientes ojos azules.

Bilbo tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras se enfrentaba cara a cara con la intensa mirada. "Porque soy un hobbit. No soy un guerrero o un ladrón experto. Yo sólo soy un hobbit y debo protegerme por mis propios medios. Esta es la forma que he elegido para hacerlo."

Thorin lo miró por un largo momento. No podía descifrar cuáles eran los pensamientos del enano ante sus palabras, pero sí podía decir que por una vez el rey no estaba molesto con él. El hobbit decidió contar eso como un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

Finalmente, Thorin miró hacia los demás, y señaló a los trolls muertos. "Exploren el área. Vamos a averiguar exactamente cómo es que estos trolls encontraron su camino hasta aquí."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Voy a tratar de subir más seguido los capítulos… tal vez todos los lunes… Sí, ¿qué les parece? ¿Suena bien?**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte)**

 **Ivana**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, ¡ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **Tengo una dedicatoria de último momento,** _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ **si estás leyendo esto... ¡ésta nueva traducción va para ti! ¡HURRA! (suenan aplausos y silbidos). Y para los demás... ¡Muchas gracias por esperar y seguir la publicación de ésta traducción de "A Shot in the Dark" de Silver Pup! (XD) ¡Me pone muy feliz saber que les agrada mi traducción! (^/^)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, un nuevo capítulo...**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Balin estaba preocupado.

Tenía muchas cosas en su vida por las cuales preocuparse. El destino de su dispersado pueblo. La seguridad de su hermano y primos. La búsqueda por recuperar su hogar de las garras de Smaug. La seguridad y el estado mental de su amigo y rey, Thorin. Incluso estaba preocupado por la decisión de permitirles venir a Ori, Fili y Kili en tal misión suicida.

Pero sobre todo, estaba preocupado por Bilbo Bolsón.

Había algo... extraño con el hobbit. No que él supiera mucho acerca de los hobbits, para empezar, pero lo que sí sabía era que eran personas recelosas que preferían sus hogares por sobre los viajes y las aventuras a lo desconocido. Era muy raro que alguno se atreviera a dejar su hogar en compañía de enanos por una tierra lejana y desconocida. Sin duda, Bilbo Bolsón no era para nada como lo sugerían los rumores.

Pero no era la inesperada personalidad del hobbit lo que le preocupaba. Era la forma con la que los _trataba_.

Bilbo los trataba a cada uno de ellos con una cantidad saludable de respeto y calidez que ninguno de ellos había esperado. Desde organizar un gran festín en su casa hasta proteger sutilmente a Fili de los trolls, él no les había mostrado nada más que amabilidad y comprensión para con ellos.

Y estaba empezando a preocuparle.

Ninguno de los enanos conocía al hobbit. Ninguno de ellos merecía ser tratado con tanta estima. Demonios, Bilbo apenas si conocía a Fili y sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para protegerlo de los _trolls_. Nadie, no importa lo bueno o sabio o noble, haría algo así por un extraño.

 _Así que, ¿por qué lo hacía Bilbo Bolsón?_

Balin no entendía. No entendía al extraño hobbit que los acompañaba tan tranquilamente y luchaba por ellos con una ferocidad inaudita. No entendía por qué el hobbit les miraba de la misma forma que un enano observaría el esplendor de sus tesoros.

Y ese era el pensamiento más inquietante de todos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo estaba contento.

Su plan con respecto a los trolls había salido bien. Cuando en un principio pensó en cómo lidiar con ellos, había estado tentado en dejar las cosas en paz. Pero mientras pensaba más y más sobre su situación, se dio cuenta de que las consecuencias de sus acciones podrían cambiar un hecho significativo. Así que decidió probar al destino cambiando algo que sabía que no era demasiado importante.

Aunque Bilbo se sentía mal por tener que envenenar a los trolls -nadie merece morir tan dolorosamente, después de todo- él estaba contento en cómo las cosas se habían llevado a cabo. Hasta ahora todo se había mantenido fiel a sus expectativas -habían encontrado la cueva de los trolls, hallaron las espadas, enterraron el cofre con un tesoro, e incluso él recibió a Dardo de las manos de Gandalf. Era una señal de que a pesar de cambiar un evento, él aún podía esperar que algunas cosas permanecieran fieles a suceder.

Como enanos desconfiados.

Él no era estúpido. El hobbit sabía que sus acciones con los trolls le habían ganado tanto recelo como respeto. Se había enfrentado sólo a tres trolls y eso merecía respeto. Pero la forma con la que lo había hecho -a través de artimañas y engaños- era mal visto. Los enanos creían que enfrentarse a sus enemigos en combate era la opción más honorable y valiente a tomar. Escabullirse furtivamente y atacarlos por detrás era visto por cada enano en la compañía como una acción de cobardes y debiluchos.

Bueno, por casi todos los enanos.

"Esa fue una forma inteligente de acabar con los trolls."

Bilbo levantó la mirada, dejando de examinar su nueva (vieja) espada, y encontró a Nori observándole. Con los trolls muertos y la cueva escudriñada, Thorin había decidido en tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con la travesía. La mayoría de los enanos estaban preocupados con sus nuevos tesoros y no le prestaron atención, pero Nori se había separado del grupo y se había sentado frente a él sobre un árbol caído.

"Gracias", respondió educadamente, asintiendo. "Sé que fue una manera bastante horripilante, pero yo tenía que actuar con rapidez para salvar los ponis."

"No estoy atacando tu método," le aseguró el enano. "Fue rápido y terminó con el trabajo. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Sí, es cierto, aunque no creo que los demás estén de acuerdo", dijo indulgente, observando al enano. Nori siempre había sido un misterio, incluso la primera vez. Al igual que Dwalin, él siempre había estado solo o con sus hermanos, y sólo de vez en cuando había buscado la compañía de los demás. Bilbo no podía recordar haber tenido una conversación que consistiera solamente en ellos dos.

Nori encogió un ancho hombro. "La mayor parte de mi raza no ve el beneficio en sorprender a un enemigo con la guardia baja."

"¿Pero tú sí?" alentó.

"Algunas batallas se ganan mejor con astucia y sigilo", explicó Nori. "Es una filosofía que he llegado a apreciar en mi trabajo."

Bilbo levantó una ceja. "¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?"

"Muy parecido a tu propio trabajo", contestó el enano. "Sólo que yo no robo cosas, sino que recopilo información."

"Suenas como un criminal," señaló.

Nori esbozó una sonrisa. "Una descripción bastante acertada."

"Interesante. Yo no pensé que nuestro líder aceptaría a un delincuente," comentó.

"Thorin entiende el valor de la información," explicó el enano. "Además, él se siente responsable por los delincuentes en que nos hemos convertido."

Bilbo no había sabido eso. "¿Por qué? Él no puede controlar las decisiones que toman otros enanos."

"No, pero sí puede controlar lo que los empuja a tomar esas decisiones," razonó Nori. "Nosotros no sólo perdimos nuestro hogar cuando Erebor nos fue arrebatado. También perdimos nuestros puestos de trabajo y forma de vida. Nos convertimos en los parias que vivían al margen de la sociedad. Para sobrevivir y alimentar a nuestras familias, nos vimos obligados a aceptar trabajos que nunca hubiéramos siquiera considerado en nuestras antiguas vidas. Eso es por lo que Thorin se culpa a sí mismo."

 _Él se siente responsable por no proporcionarle a su pueblo un hogar y empleos respetables_ , se dio cuenta el hobbit. Él no sabía que Thorin había tomado para sí tantas responsabilidades para con su pueblo. Esto explicaba aún más la determinación del rey por recuperar Erebor.

"Gracias por compartir esto conmigo," le dijo al enano delante de él. "Sé que no puede ser nada fácil revelarle importante información a un extraño."

El ladrón se encogió de hombros. "Si estás dispuesto a luchar y morir con nosotros, entonces debes de _saber_ por lo que realmente estás luchando y arriesgando tu vida."

Sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, es bueno saber que estoy arriesgándome a ser incinerado por una buena causa."

Nori no se rió, pero sí le ofreció otra sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Sí, bueno, sólo pensé que deberías de tener eso en cuenta."

Bilbo observó al otro darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Nori?" Cuando el enano se detuvo y le dio de nuevo su atención, continuó, " Cuando vivías en Erebor, ¿a qué te dedicabas?"

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa agridulce.

"Yo era parte de los cuidadores de la ciudad. Yo solía proteger las calles de los criminales."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Continuaron.

Bilbo mantuvo diligentemente el recuento de los días. Según sus recuerdos, llegarían a Rivendel en junio, y él estaba curioso en ver si ésta vez los hechos eran iguales que la última vez. Hasta ahora nada drástico había sucedido en los días que les siguieron al incidente con los trolls. Él sólo podía esperar que se mantuviera así hasta que llegaran a la ciudad de los elfos.

Él se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el camino haciendo que sus compañeros se acostumbraran a él. La mayoría todavía lo ignoraban, pero él se había dado cuenta de que algunos -es decir, Dwalin y Dori- le daban unas miradas muy similares a las que un agricultor le daría a un gato callejero. Como si él pudiera serles de utilidad si le daban una oportunidad, pero a un riesgo de ser arañados.

Los únicos con los que él parecía haberse ganado algún mérito con lo pasado con los trolls eran los más jóvenes: Ori, Fili y Kili. Ellos se habían dispuesto a contarle sus propias historias de audacia y valentía que, realmente, no eran nada más que travesuras juveniles. Sin embargo, él escuchó todas sus historias y disfrutó de sus animaciones energéticas mientras le contaban cada detalle con pasión.

El entusiasmo le hacía recordar mucho a Merry y Pippin. El recuerdo de los dos primos traviesos, a su vez hizo que recordara a los otros que había olvidado. En su prisa por hacer las cosas bien, Bilbo había hecho caso omiso a lo que había dejado atrás en su otra vida. ¿Todavía seguían existiendo de la forma en la que los había dejado? ¿O un nuevo futuro estaba reescribiéndose gracias a todas sus acciones?

Bilbo podía admitir que una parte de él se arrepentía en cambiar algunos eventos. Sabía que si aseguraba la supervivencia de Drogo y Prímula, entonces él, en esta ocasión, nunca tendría la misma relación con Frodo. Y aunque le dolía tener que sacrificar esa relación, él también sabía que no podía negarle a Frodo la oportunidad de una vida con sus padres.

 _-los primeros meses en los que Frodo está con él éste no pierde de vista a Bilbo. Le sigue a cada habitación y observa todos sus movimientos con grandes ojos azules. Nunca intentó detener o desanimar al pequeño porque él recuerda lo que se siente al perder a los padres antes de tiempo-_

No. Bilbo sabía que él era egoísta en muchos aspectos, pero no en este caso. No con Frodo, a quien le daría el mundo si éste se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero él era terriblemente egoísta en otros aspectos.

Cuando también había hecho su plan para destruir al Anillo Único, él sabía que iba a tener que pagar un precio muy alto. Al destruirlo antes de su momento, ciertos acontecimientos nunca ocurrirían y algunos nunca serían desafiados. Rey Elessar nunca se daría cuenta de su verdadera fuerza si Sauron no estaba allí para ponerlo a prueba. Legolas y Gimli nunca superarían siglos de prejuicios y odios para forjar una amistad legendaria sin la presencia del anillo. Sam, Merry y Pippin nunca crecerían hasta convertirse en los grandes hobbits que no sabían que podrían llegar a ser si no se hubieran embarcado en sus travesías.

Y Frodo nunca tendría que llevar el anillo.

Fue esto último lo que le hizo dudar mucho. Antes de que Bilbo se hubiera marchado hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, él había escuchado las canciones heroicas que hablaban de la fuerza y valentía de su sobrino mientras llevaba el anillo a Mordor. Escribas redactaron su viaje con gran detalle, y lo pintaron como un héroe noble y decidido, que sólo quería salvar su hogar y gente. En cada nación la gente común decía su nombre con alegría; elogiándolo como el más famoso de los héroes.

Pero nadie habló de lo que vino después del viaje. No hubo bardos que cantaran de las pesadillas y noches sin dormir. Ningún escriba hizo un recuento de las cicatrices y los frunce de ceños. Y nunca nadie habló de la mirada perturbada en los ojos azules de Frodo, o la forma decaída de sus hombros.

 _-hay que pagar un precio por llevar el anillo. Gollum lo pagó con su mente, él lo pagó con su corazón, y Frodo lo pagó con su espíritu-_

Era una decisión difícil, pero él lo haría. Bilbo ahora entendía que él no estaba destinado a ser el héroe en ninguna historia. Esos papeles estaban destinados a ser ocupados por gente como Thorin y Gandalf, y Frodo. En cambio, él sería el villano egoísta y codicioso en esta historia si eso significaba que podía evitarle a Frodo, e incluso Thorin, los horribles destinos que a ambos les esperaban.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya valido la pena la espera.** _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ **espero te haya gustado la traducción.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (como siempre, si hay suerte).**

 **Cuídense mucho, besitos y abrazos.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

CAPÍTULO SEIS

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó los aullidos de los huargos.

La Compañía no dudó. Ellos tenían sus armas preparadas y ya estaban listos antes de que él pudiera detenerse y pensar. Sus eficiencias valió la pena ya que apenas oyeron el aullido, había un huargo saliendo de entre el follaje y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Thorin. El rey lo esquivó y deslizó su nueva espada en la parte posterior del cuello de la criatura con un movimiento rápido. Mientras él sacaba su espada, Dwalin y Bofur deslizaban sus propias armas en la criatura; terminando con ella para siempre.

"Orcos" maldijo Thorin, limpiando la hoja.

"¿Cómo nos han encontrado?" preguntó Balin a su lado.

"¿A quién le dijiste, Thorin?" exigió saber Gandalf del rey, y muy pronto los dos estallaron en una discusión.

Bilbo los ignoró a todos mientras sentía su corazón comenzar a coger velocidad. _La última vez,_ Radagast _estaba aquí cuando los huargos atacaron. ¿Por qué ahora él no está aquí?_

"¡Juro que no le dije a nadie!"

"¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos acabar con todos en una vez!"

"¡Necesitamos un plan!"

 _¿Podría yo haber hecho algo que le impidió venir? ¿Mantener a Gandalf cerca durante el incidente con los trolls hizo esto? Espera, eso no importa, Bilbo. ¡Concéntrate en los orcos! Sin Radagast aquí, no vamos a ser capaces de escapar._

"¿Qué tan lejos está el asentamiento más cercano?"

"¡No hay nada aquí, excepto nosotros y los orcos!"

"¿Por qué aún estamos discutiendo sobre esto? ¡Debemos mantenernos firmes y luchar!"

 _Los elfos. Elrond está liderando una compañía de elfos hacia aquí. Simplemente tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen._

"Podemos usar el área", declaró en voz alta para hacerse oír por sobre las discusiones entre los enanos y el mago. "Colocar a aquellos con armas de largo alcance en los árboles. Aquellos con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo tienen que ponerse a cubierto y esperar a que los orcos vengan. Si podemos matarlos antes de que alerten a los demás, podemos mantenerlos alejados de nuestra ubicación."

La mayoría en la Compañía ignoraron sus palabras, pero Thorin le miraba con una expresión de consideración. Se enfrentó a la mirada azul de la misma forma, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los latidos de su corazón.

"No podemos luchar contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Sabes que su número será demasiado grande," señaló.

Thorin asintió lentamente. "Y no hay lugar para ponerse a cubierto en las próximas llanuras. Esta es la única área con árboles y protección."

"Espera, ¿realmente estamos considerando esto?" exigió Glóin, mirando de acá para allá entre el rey y el hobbit.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" replicó Kili, mirando a los potenciales árboles para trepar.

"Haremos aquí nuestra resistencia. Todo el mundo, tomen sus posiciones," ordenó Thorin. "Mediano, quédate con Bofur."

Todo el mundo se movió sin hacer preguntas. Incluso Bilbo no se atrevió a replicar por el comentario de 'mediano' mientras se movía para agacharse en unos arbustos con el fabricante de juguetes.

"Mantente cerca de mí. Haré todo lo posible para protegerte," le murmuró Bofur.

"Qué gracioso. Yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo," le murmuró él, desenvainando a Dardo.

En su otro lado, Bombur rió.

Muy pronto, los encontraron tres orcos montando huargos. Bilbo miró desde su posición como Kili y Ori acabaron con uno de los huargos mientras Nori, Dwalin y Fili atacaron al orco. Otro fue emboscado por los demás; Thorin decapitó prolijamente al orco antes de acabar con el huargo con la ayuda de Gandalf, Balin y Glóin.

El tercero merodeó cerca de ellos, claramente, el huargo podía olerlos. Sintió a Bofur y Bombur tensarse a ambos lados de él cuando Dardo comenzó a iluminarse de un familiar tono azul brillante. Podía sentir cómo latía rápidamente su corazón, y se preguntó si el orco también podía oírlo. Ciertamente parecía ser así cuando el huargo se volvió y miró a través del follaje, directamente a sus ojos. Le enseñó los dientes en una mueca torcida, y se puso en cuclillas mientras su jinete centraba su atención en ellos.

Él no esperó a que el huargo atacara. En la batalla, tomas, sin dudarlo, cualquier ventaja que el enemigo te dé. Pausar por un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Él lo había aprendido de la manera difícil.

Así que sin ningún tipo de advertencia para sus compañeros, Bilbo atacó.

El huargo, claramente, no se lo había esperado. Se echó hacia atrás; esquivando la hoja de la espada y gruñendo fuertemente. Él siguió adelante con otro embate antes de lanzarse a un lado cuando el jinete orco intentó cortarle la cabeza. Tropezó una sola vez antes de reponerse justo a tiempo para elevar a Dardo para bloquear la hambrienta boca que trató de arrancarle la cara.

El huargo mordió su espada y trató de quitársela de las manos. Él clavó los pies en la tierra suelta debajo de él y tiró hacia atrás. Antes de que el huargo tuviera éxito en quitarle la espada, un azadón se estrelló contra su cara; abriéndole el cráneo en una forma sangrienta y haciendo que él quedara libre y tropezara unos pasos.

Óin lo atrapó antes de que cayera mientras Bofur arrancó su azadón del huargo muerto. El orco había sido derribado por un ataque combinado de Kili -quien seguía posado en uno de los árboles- y Bombur y Bifur. Mientras observaba, Bifur apuñaló al orco en el pecho con su lanza cuando Bombur le clavaba su cuchillo en la espalda. En segundos, el Orco quedó tan quieto como su mascota.

"¿Está todo bien, Maestro Bolsón?" cuestionó Óin, inclinándose para escucharlo con su buen oído.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo subir la adrenalina y su respiración entrecortarse. "S-sí, estoy bien. Gracias."

"No esperaba que fueras a cargar contra ellos de esa forma," el curandero comentó con una sonrisa irónica. "Nos confundió por un momento."

"Sí, bueno, no puedo sentarme y dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes. Podría hacer que me mataran si lo hiciera," razonó.

Óin rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "En ese caso, dejaremos al próximo para ti."

Le dio al viejo enano una mirada asesina. "Eso no fue un desafío-"

"¡Muévanse!" ordenó Bofur, apareciendo detrás de ellos y empujándolos dos hacia atrás. "Están llegando más orcos."

Bilbo enmudeció y apretó su agarre en Dardo. Muy pronto, más Orcos aparecieron; esta vez eran cinco, con sólo tres montando huargos. Kili y Ori no dudaron y comenzaron a bombardear a los huargos mientras que los otros emboscaron al resto. Vio a Fili girar fuera del alcance de un orco con sus espadas gemelas silbando mientras Dwalin balanceaba una de sus hachas contra las piernas de un huargo. Más allá, podía ver a Glóin y Nori luchar espalda con espalda contra dos orcos.

 _Necesitan ayuda_ , se dio cuenta, y luego, una vez más, se metió en la refriega sin otro pensamiento.

En combate, Bilbo encontró que el tiempo andaba más despacio hasta que cada segundo se sentía como una hora. Él sabía que a pesar de que la batalla -o escaramuza, en realidad, teniendo en consideración algunos de los rasguños que obtendrían más adelante- se sentía como que se prolongaba durante horas, en realidad transcurrió en sólo cuestión de minutos.

Antes de que pudieran acabar con los cinco orcos, aún más aparecieron para ayudar a sus hermanos. Pronto él perdió la cuenta de cuántos orcos había y de quiénes estaban luchando contra quiénes. Muy pronto él incluso se olvidó de dónde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en cada golpe, cada estocada y cada esquive mientras trataba de defenderse contra los orcos y huargos.

 _Eru, ¿es esta la forma en la que realmente todo va a acabar? ¿Aquí incluso antes de empezar?,_ el se preguntó.

Una flecha en la frente del Orco parado encima de él, fue su respuesta.

"¡Elfos!" anunció Kili desde los árboles, su voz una mezcla entre sorpresa y disgusto. "¡Vienen los elfos!"

Bilbo sintió que sus hombros se relajaban cuando el tronar de los cascos se hizo audible. Pronto aparecieron nueve jinetes embistiendo en el claro con flechas volando y espadas en alto. Con la ayuda extra, pronto movieron el rumbo de la batalla a su favor y finalmente acabaron con los orcos y huargos.

Cuando murió el último orco, los jinetes elfos comenzaron a dispersarse mientras que los enanos se movían para asegurarse los unos a los otros, y se apiñaban en desconfiados grupos. Observó a Dori escrutar a Ori mientras que Balin palmeaba a Dwalin en la espalda, ambos estaban riendo sobre algo. Cerca, vio a Kili saltar de su árbol y correr al lado de Fili, y divisó a Bofur hablando con Bombur y Nori. Más allá de ellos pudo ver a Óin revisando a un descontento Bifur.

 _¿Dónde está Thorin?_ se preguntó antes de que sus ojos finalmente encontraran al rey.

Estaba, con el ceño fruncido, parado junto a Gandalf mientras que el mago hablaba con un elfo muy familiar. Lord Elrond no se veía diferente desde la última vez que lo vio. Su rostro, tal vez, era menos cansado y hastiado esta vez, pero no estaba menos finamente elaborado con una belleza de otro mundo que Bilbo no había visto nunca en ninguna otra raza.

No podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero podía adivinar el tema por la mirada sombría en el rostro de Thorin. Gandalf, claramente, estaba tratando de convencer al rey en ir a Rivendel para descansar y recibir ayuda con la lectura del mapa. Pero por la obstinada forma de su mandíbula, Thorin, claramente, no estaba de acuerdo.

Finalmente, Elrond dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dijo algo que hizo que Thorin pausara y frunciera aún más el ceño. Finalmente, asintió a regañadientes, lo que le ganó un fuerte suspiro de parte de Gandalf, y una pequeña sonrisa por parte del elfo.

 _Hm… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Elrond le ofreció comida?_

"¡Todo el mundo, prepárense! Nos uniremos a los... elfos para la cena de esta noche", dijo Thorin, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

Bilbo se rió cuando el resto de sus compañeros dejaron escapar gemidos descontentos. Era bueno saber que, aun en medio de tantos cambios, algunas cosas como el apetito nunca se alterarían.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo había visto muchos lugares hermosos y maravillosos en su vida, pero el más maravilloso de todos ellos sería siempre Rivendel. La última vez que lo había visto él había sido un anciano con los ojos medio ciegos y una mente algo perdida. Pero ahora él la miraba con ojos claros y una mente sana, y le daban ganas de llorar por toda la belleza. Desde las elegantes curvas de la arquitectura a la majestuosa gloria de la naturaleza, Rivendel era una obra maestra en todos los sentidos. Él sólo podía quedarse allí y admirar en silencio el genio y el arte que fueron necesarios para crear un lugar así.

Era una pena que sus compañeros no estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Uf, mira toda esa agua. ¿Cómo es que no se ahogan en ella?"

"Arquitecto desgraciado. Ese techo va a colapsar uno de estos días."

"¡Viven al descubierto en medio de un valle! ¿Cómo es que _ellos_ todavía no han sido invadidos por un dragón?"

"¿Qué pasa con todos los árboles? ¿Están tratando de convertirse en uno de ellos o algo así?"

"Espero que aquí tengan cerveza."

Hizo caso omiso de todos los comentarios sarcásticos y simplemente se dedicó a asimilar la ciudad que había sido su hogar en sus últimos años. Parecía más alegre y acogedora que la última vez que la había visto. Pero entonces, la última vez que había visto a Rivendel, la mayor parte de los elfos había abandonado la bella ciudad para siempre. Por supuesto, no había vida en una ciudad cuando no quedaba nadie para vivir en ella.

Elrond los dejó con un asistente quien silenciosamente los escoltó a todos a un ala con habitaciones. Sus enanos refunfuñaron y fulminaron con la mirada al elfo y a las habitaciones, pero Bilbo no les hizo caso y le agradeció al asistente. Después de todo, no era _su_ sangre la que llevaba siglos de odio y desconfianza.

"No te pongas demasiado amistoso con los elfos," le advirtió Óin a su lado cuando el elfo se marchó. "Nunca sabes cuándo se van a dar la vuelta y te apuñalarán por la espalda."

"Dudo que vayan a hacerme eso a mí. Yo no soy tan importante," razonó con calma, mirando cómo los demás exploraban sus nuevas habitaciones con cauteloso interés.

Óin resopló. "En efecto. Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, quítate la camisa."

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "¿Perdón?"

"Tu camisa, muchacho, quítatela. Necesito ver tus heridas", explicó Óin con impaciencia, tirando de la parte inferior de la chaqueta.

"¿Qué heridas? No recuerdo hacerme lastimado," dijo, liberando su ropa del agarre del enano.

"Eso se debe a que la adrenalina de la batalla embota el dolor," replicó Óin. "Ahora quítatela antes de que yo te la quite por ti."

Bilbo suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse. Él sabía que cuando se trataba de asuntos de sanidad, era simplemente mejor obedecer al anciano enano. Incluso Thorin sabía que no debía actuar en contra de las órdenes del sanador.

Cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo estuvo por fin desnuda, Óin no perdió tiempo en examinar cada rasguño y hematoma que estropeaba su superficie. La última vez él habría estado muy avergonzado al estar tan expuesto en una sala llena de enanos sanos y resistentes. Un hobbit no era tan firme y cincelado como un enano promedio, y ni siquiera eran tan altos y exquisitamente hechos como un elfo. La primera vez, estar cerca de esas razas le había hecho sentirse bastante simple y torpe.

Ahora no era así. No cuando recordaba, muy claramente, estar arrugado y marchito, y ser tan frágil como un pedazo de pergamino. Esta vez, él tenía una nueva apreciación en su cuerpo de cincuenta años de edad, con su piel firme, gruesos rizos, y huesos fuertes.

"Hm… Parece un huargo te dio en el omóplato," comentó Óin mientras examinaba su espalda.

"¿De Verdad?" Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver cuatro rayas rojas que surcaban su espalda. "Oh. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."

"Como he dicho, la adrenalina de la batalla embota el dolor," le recordó Óin. "Ahora quédate quieto mientras la limpio."

Bilbo siseó cuando sintió al sanador aplicarle algo frío en sus heridas. Escocía pero no le dolía tan fuerte como algunas de las otras lesiones que había sufrido.

"¿Qué hace eso?" preguntó.

"Las hierbas en el tónico evitarán que se descomponga y expanda. También se asegurarán de que los arañazos se curen y dejen apenas una cicatriz."

"Las cicatrices no me molestan, pero es bueno saber que no va a empeorar. No me gustaría enfermarme tan temprano en nuestra búsqueda," dijo sarcásticamente.

Óin simplemente se rió entre dientes. "Buena actitud. Trata de recordar eso cuando seas incinerado por el dragón al que le estás robando."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La cena con los elfos transcurrió tal cual la recordaba la primera vez. Había música, buena comida, y muchas quejas de parte de los enanos. Durante la cena, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando los comentarios sarcásticos que se murmuraban, y tratando de no reírse muy fuerte. Cuando terminó la cena, Bilbo vio a Thorin alejarse con Elrond, Gandalf y Balin mientras que el resto de la compañía se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

"Señor Bolsón, ¿a dónde va?" Le preguntó Ori cuando se dio cuenta de que él se marchaba en otra dirección.

"Ah, sólo voy a dar un paseo. Quiero explorar un poco más este lugar antes de marcharnos," le explicó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Quiere un poco de compañía?" Le ofreció Ori, aunque parecía reacio a caminar por una ciudad élfica.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso no es necesario. Ve con los demás. Estoy seguro de que no voy a tardar mucho."

"Está bien. Que se divierta," se despidió Ori antes de salir corriendo a reunirse con Dori, quien le esperaba.

Bilbo se despidió de los enanos con un ademán antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su verdadero destino.

Rivendel era conocido por mantener una biblioteca que albergaba una colección de libros que cualquiera podía leer. Fue allí donde se había llevado a cabo la mayor parte de su investigación sobre la lengua élfica, y fue allí donde él había compuesto la mayor parte de sus escritos. Y sería allí donde encontraría lo que buscaba.

 _Ahora, ¿dónde lo tenían?_ reflexionó cuando estuvo en medio de la recopilación de escritos. _Hm… Arte, poesía, lenguaje, política... ¡ajá! ¡Ahí está!_

Bilbo se dirigió hasta una pequeña estantería y empezó a buscar por entre los títulos élficos hasta que, finalmente, encontró el que buscaba.

"Mordor", susurró, sacando el libro y hojeándolo rápidamente. Él era el único en la biblioteca, pero que no sabía hasta cuánto tiempo. Tenía que ser rápido, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Encontró la página que estaba buscando en las últimas hojas del libro. Era viejo y un poco anticuado, pero aún así era una buena interpretación de un mapa hacia Mordor. Con cuidado, arrancó la página y la envolvió, y la deslizó dentro de su abrigo. Con la misma rapidez, colocó el libro de vuelta en el lugar que pertenecía y se dirigió hasta la puerta; ansioso por estar lejos del lugar y fuera de cualquier sospecha.

Tan apresurado iba que casi chocó con Thorin en el pasillo.

"¡Oh!" Bilbo se detuvo en seco y saltó ligeramente hacia atrás. "Perdón, no te había visto."

"No es de sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que te movías," señaló Thorin, sin inmutarse. "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?"

"Oh, yo estaba mirando sus libros. Tienen una gran cantidad de ellos," mintió, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para obtener una mejor visión del rey.

En los oscuros pasillos, la única fuente de luz provenía de la luna por encima de ellos. La pálida luz de la luna hacía que la piel de Thorin brillara en un tono de marfil y resaltaban los hilos de plata en el negro pelo hasta que brillaban como mithril, y hacían brillar sus ojos como recientes joyas cortadas. La visión de todo ello le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Se había olvidado, a lo largo de muchas décadas, de lo hermoso que Thorin era en realidad. O tal vez era su amor el que hacía que el rey se viera tan dolorosamente hermoso.

"¿Fuiste herido?" le preguntó bruscamente antes de siquiera pensar. "Hoy temprano, quiero decir. Cuando luchamos contra los orcos."

Thorin parpadeó un par de veces. "No, yo no sufrí heridas."

"Oh. Eso es bueno," dijo, incómodo.

Desde que el viaje había comenzado, Bilbo no había tenido una conversación a solas con Thorin. En parte porque estaban constantemente rodeados por los otros, y en parte porque Thorin, honestamente, no había mostrado ningún interés en hablar con él. Pero después de algunas semanas de silencio, el hobbit se encontró sufriendo por tener una oportunidad para hablar a solas con el enano. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle; cosas de las que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar la primera vez. Pero ahora, de pie ante el objeto de su afecto, se encontró con que no podía recordar ni una sola pregunta.

"Ciertamente." El enano miró hacia abajo antes de que sus ojos se movieran rápidamente de nuevo hacia su rostro. "Me di cuenta de que Óin estaba revisando una lesión en su espalda. ¿Es muy seria?"

"¿Eh? Ah, te refieres al arañazo," le dijo, inconscientemente estirando un brazo hacia atrás para tocar la herida vendada. "Está bien. Fue sólo un pequeño rasguño."

La expresión de Thorin no cambió, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. "Es bueno escuchar eso. Luchó my bien hoy, Maestro Bolsón. Yo no había esperaba eso."

"Gracias," le respondió instintivamente. Los modales estaban tan entrelazados en la sangre Bolsón como la curiosidad estaba en la de los Tuk. "Usted también estuvo muy impresionante."

"¿Más impresionante que un Orco lo es al tejer?" Le preguntó Thorin, arqueando hacia arriba una ceja negro.

Bilbo se sorprendió ante el tono y comentario antes de sonreírle. "Lo siento, ¿pero estás quejándote por lo que dije? Maestro Thorin si le he ofendido-"

"No me has ofendido por un simple comentario, mediano," interrumpió Thorin, con el ceño fruncido. "Fue simplemente... un desafío. Para mí. Para demostrarle que soy un experto guerrero."

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír. "Sí, lo hiciste. Nunca dudaré de sus habilidades de nuevo."

"Muy bien." Thorin se enderezó ligeramente. "Bueno, vamos entonces. Te acompañaré hasta las habitaciones. Trata de no pasear solo la próxima vez. No hay forma de confiar en lo que nuestros huéspedes puedan hacer."

"¿Haz considerado en perdonar alguna vez a los elfos?" Le preguntó cuando empezaron a caminar de regreso a sus habitaciones.

"No," respondió Thorin sin rodeos, con el ceño fruncido. "No lo haré."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, puedo entender por qué no perdonarías a Thranduil-"

"¿Cómo sabes de él?" le exigió saber el enano.

Bilbo le dirigió una mirada que esperaba transmitiera lo tonta que era esa pregunta. "¿Porque le pregunté a los otros? Quería saber todos los detalles de esta búsqueda así que estuve preguntando. De todos modos, como iba diciendo, yo entiendo por qué no perdonarías a Thranduil, pero ¿qué pasa con los otros? ¿Por qué odias a todos los elfos por las malas acciones de uno solo?"

"Hay un dicho entre los hombres que me parece muy apropiado para esta situación. 'Si me engañas una vez, la vergüenza es tuya. Si me engañas dos veces, la vergüenza es mía.' Confiar de nuevo en un elfo significa arriesgar otra vez a mi pueblo. Ese es un riesgo que no puedo permitirme tomar," explicó el rey.

"Sabes, estar siempre de mal humor y con expresión grave _no_ _puede_ ser bueno para tu salud", se quejó en voz baja antes de detenerse cuando el enano caminando junto a él se detuvo de repente.

Thorin lo miró con las oscuras cejas fruncidas. "¿Por qué siempre me contestas así?"

"¿Porque tú no eres mi rey?" le ofreció, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Eso no importa. La mayoría de la gente que me conoce no me desafía," declaró Thorin con toda la certeza que proviene por ser de sangre real.

Rodó los ojos. "Probablemente porque saben que vas a darles una mirada enfurecida si lo hacen."

"No es por eso. Ellos no me desafían ya sea por respeto o miedo. Tú no me tienes ninguno de los dos." El enano sonaba confiado por sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿por qué desafías mis órdenes y me cuestionas a cada oportunidad?"

 _¿Porque yo sé quién eres realmente bajo ese frente frío que pones? ¿Porque he visto cómo arriesgas tu vida por los demás, una y otra vez? ¿Porque te he visto cubrir con tu abrigo a tus dormidos sobrinos cuando tenían frío? ¿Porque te he visto recibir una flecha destinada a Ori porque razonaste que tú podrías manejarlo mejor que él? ¿Porque te conozco mejor de lo que nunca podrías darte cuenta?_

Bilbo no expresó ninguno de sus pensamientos. En cambio, dijo en voz baja: "Porque yo quiero ver al verdadero tú. Quiero conocer a Thorin Escudo de Roble y no sólo al Rey Bajo la Montaña."

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron grandes y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si sus palabras le habrían abrumado físicamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías una cosa así?" Le cuestionó, su voz profundamente áspera.

 _Porque tú eres el más importante para mí. Porque, de alguna manera, tú logras sacarme de quicio de una manera que nadie -ni siquiera los elfos a quienes yo admiro tanto- había podido conseguir. Porque mi corazón es una cosita tonta y blanda que no va a dejarte ir, no importa cuánto tiempo pase._

Pero él tampoco dijo ninguna de esas palabras.

En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una simple sonrisa. "Porque somos compañeros en una gran travesía, y si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría poder forjar una amistad entre ambos en este viaje."

Thorin simplemente lo miró como si él acabara de ofrecerse a entregarle el sol y la luna.

"Tú...," comenzó pero no terminó. En su lugar, negó con la cabeza; su expresión tan preocupada y perdida como en el día en el que Bilbo lo había traicionado con la Piedra del Arca. Hizo que su corazón le doliera al ver de nuevo esa mirada.

"Debemos volver con los demás. Estoy seguro de que han de estar preguntándose dónde estamos," dijo, silenciosamente dándole al enano una oportunidad para ponerle fin a la conversación.

Thorin aceptó con una mirada de alivio. "Ciertamente. Vamos."

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena esperar?**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte).**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fili era un pensador.

Cuando habían sido pequeños, su madre solía decir que Fili era el cerebro y Kili el corazón. Que cuando se enamoraran, Kili simplemente amaría incondicionalmente sin hacer preguntas, mientras que Fili cuestionaría el significado mismo del amor. Cuando de niño, él no había disfrutado ser definido por los demás como el 'estudioso', pero a medida que crecía, llegó a aceptarlo.

Después de todo, no tenía sentido mentirse a uno mismo.

Fili _era_ el 'estudioso' cuando de estudiar se trataba. Él era el que practicaba obedientemente la escritura de sus letras mientras Kili se quedaba dormido a su lado. Él era el que molestaba a su tío con un millón de preguntas sobre el manejo de la espada, mientras que Kili era el que practicaba con las espadas. Él era el que se sentaba junto a su madre y escuchaba mientras ella le explicaba tranquilamente cómo ajustar correctamente un cable.

Nunca se consideró muy brillante o particularmente dotado, pero él disfrutaba usar su mente. Amaba reflexionar acerca de por qué las cosas sucedieron como lo hicieron, o lo que hacía a una persona actuar de la manera que actuaba. Disfrutaba haciendo preguntas y aprendiendo de las respuestas. Kili podía estar satisfecho de la forma en la que transcurría la vida, pero Fili constantemente se encontraba preguntándose, _¿por qué?_

 _¿Por qué muere la gente?_

 _¿Por qué el cielo era azul?_

 _¿Qué era lo que hacía que su pelo fuera dorado?_

 _¿Por qué cambiaban las estaciones?_

 _¿Por qué su cuerpo necesitaba dormir?_

 _¿Por qué Bilbo Bolsón se veía tan triste a veces?_

La última pregunta era su nuevo misterio.

Bilbo Bolsón era interesante para ser un hobbit. Le encantaba comer, conocía las más obscenas canciones de taberna, y podía defenderse de un enojado Thorin. Kili lo adoraba por esos rasgos, pero a Fili le gustaba más por su lacónico humor, su desapercibida consideración y su fiereza en la batalla.

Pero a él no le gustaban las miradas.

A veces, por lo general en la noche, cuando todo el mundo estaba comiendo o charlando, el señor Bolsón tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. No era como la arraigada mirada de dolor que Thorin tenía siempre que recordaba a Erebor, o incluso la risa amedrentada que Kili tenía cada vez que alguien se burlaba de él por su apariencia. En su lugar, se parecía mucho a la silenciosa nostalgia que su madre tenía cada vez que el tema de su padre era mencionado.

Él comprendía que era una tristeza que provenía de una pérdida. No la pérdida de un hogar o de una posesión o una herencia, pero la pérdida de una persona. Era el tipo de pérdida más profunda que conocía, y era una que él apenas entendía porque su padre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño como para poder extrañarle.

Fili no sabía qué era lo que el señor Bolsón podía haber perdido en su vida para invocar esa mirada. Él ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había en su grupo que le recordaba su pérdida. Pero lo que sí sabía era que su hobbit a veces estaba triste, y nadie podía decirle el por qué. Así que, como con la mayoría de los misterios de su vida, Fili descubriría la razón detrás de él.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por una semana, permanecieron en Rivendel.

De sus recuerdos, Bilbo sabía que estaban esperando por la luna para que Lord Elrond pudiera terminar de leer el mapa. También sabía que muy pronto el Concilio Blanco se reuniría para cuestionar a Gandalf acerca de la Compañía, y Saruman -el desgraciado traidor- trataría de detenerlos. Pero lo que no sabía era el resultado de la reunión. Sin Radagast y la espada de Morgul para distraerles, él no podía pensar en otra forma para poder escapar sin ser notados. Sólo podía esperar que Gandalf fuera lo bastante astuto como para hacer tiempo mientras ellos escapaban.

Pero Bilbo no estaba preocupado por el Concilio Blanco y sus intromisiones. No, lo que le preocupaba era Radagast.

El mago no se había presentado en esta ocasión y eso le alarmaba. Él no sabía cuán severas podían ser las consecuencias a largo plazo, pero sí sabía las consecuencias para el presente. Si Gandalf no confrontaba al Nigromante, entonces, ¿quién lo detendría? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo iban a enterarse del futuro regreso de Sauron?

Eran unos pensamientos preocupantes y le pesaban como piedras. Hizo memoria de todo lo que había hecho desde el comienzo del viaje, y no pudo encontrar ni un solo momento en el que él hubiera posiblemente haber cambiado lo suficiente las cosas como para impedir que Radagast apareciera. E incluso si él calculó mal y él era el motivo de la desaparición de Radagast, todavía no había explicación alguna sobre dónde estaba ahora el mago.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara su viaje por segunda vez, Bilbo deseó tener alguien con quien hablar acerca de sus problemas. Él estaba acostumbrado a guardar secretos, y él siempre protegía sus pensamientos y sueños tan ferozmente como Smaug defendía su (robado) tesoro. Convertirse en el tutor de Frodo también le había enseñado que tenía que ser una figura fuerte e inquebrantable para el muchacho. Pero ahora, por primera vez en muchos años, se encontró deseando hablar con alguien acerca de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

 _Estás siendo muy quejica sobre todo este asunto_ , se reprendió con severidad mientras se sentaba en un banco colocado bajo un elegante sauce. _Tú decidiste llevar esta tarea tú solo y ahora tienes que lidiar con ella. ¡Así que deja de cavilar como Thorin y piensa!_

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando Bilbo miró hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con Bifur cuando el enano se sentó a su lado.

"Oh. Hola, maestro Bifur," saludó sin pensarlo mucho. "Encantador día, ¿no?"

El enano asintió y dijo algo en khuzdul que Bilbo no pudo siquiera comprender. Pero por la agradable mirada en el rostro de Bifur, él lo descifró como que el enano estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó, sólo para darse cuenta de que él no veía a los demás. Desde que llegaran a Rivendel sus compañeros habían empezado a agruparse en pequeños grupos. Incluso Ori, Fili y Kili había empezado a hacerle compañía en sus paseos, en un intento de no dejarlo solo con los elfos. Era dulce y agravante a la vez.

Bifur se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto al sendero y luego señaló al hobbit mientras decía algo en khuzdul. Bilbo lo tradujo como, 'Hoy es mi turno para cuidarte.'

"Sabes que no tienes que seguirme. Dudo que los elfos le presten atención a un simple hobbit," señaló.

Bifur se burló y señaló con la mirada una cicatriz que tenía en su brazo.

"Sí, ya sé que no les ayudaron cuando atacó Smaug. Pero estos elfos son muy diferentes de los que hicieron eso," razonó.

Su respuesta fue un bufido y un gesto grosero que no había visto en años.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza con cariñosa exasperación. "Ustedes los enanos son tan tercos. Es un milagro que puedan hacer algo."

Bifur simplemente sonrió e infló ligeramente su pecho.

El hobbit observó al viejo enano mientras sacaba una vieja pipa y la comenzaba a encender. La primera vez él había encontrado a Bifur ser un poco excesivo con sus constantes gestos e incoherente khuzdul. Le había tomado casi la mitad del recorrido antes de darse cuenta de que, aunque el enano no hablaba nada excepto khuzdul, todavía entendía cada palabra que le decían.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido frustrado, maestro Bifur, cuando otros te llaman estúpido, simplemente porque usted habla en khuzdul?" Le preguntó.

Bifur sacudió la cabeza con una mirada tranquila. Dijo algo en khuzdul y luego se encogió perezosamente de hombros. Tradujo esto como para decir, 'Los idiotas están en todas partes; ¿qué le puedes hacer?'

"Tienes razón. No puedes cambiar la forma en la que otros piensan," admitió Bilbo, recordando sus propios obstinados y estúpidos parientes. "Ojalá me hubiese acordado de eso cuando era más joven. Me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas."

El enano rió.

"Sí, sí, búrlate. Ahora es gracioso, pero antes no tanto. Yo era tan tonto cuando era más joven," dijo, pensando en la forma en la que actuó la primera vez que se embarcó en el viaje. "Supongo que todavía soy un poco tonto, pero me gusta pensar que me he vuelto un poco más sabio a lo largo de los años."

Bifur asintió mientras decía algo en khuzdul. Hizo un gesto hacia la frente donde estaba el hacha, y luego hizo un ademán con las manos. Cuando Bilbo lo miró sin comprender, resopló y repitió el gesto hasta que el hobbit se dio cuenta de que el enano estaba recordando sus propios errores cometidos en su juventud, y cómo el más grande le costó parte de su mente.

"Debe ser muy agravante no ser capaz de poder hablar adecuadamente conmigo," se dio cuenta, y se preguntó por qué no había pensado en esto antes. "Maestro Bifur, sé que no te atreverías a enseñarme khuzdul, pero, ¿podrías tal vez enseñarme las señas que utilizas? De esta manera podríamos realmente mantener una adecuada conversación en lugar de yo tener que adivinar el significado de cada uno de los gestos."

Bifur lo miró por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. A continuación, comenzó a gesticular animadamente con sus manos y dejó escapar un sin fin de palabras en khuzdul, sin siquiera pausar para tomar aliento. Bilbo se rió y sintió que su corazón se aligeraba ante la simple alegría que manifestaba el viejo enano ante dicha solicitud. Él todavía no sabía qué hacer con la desaparición de Radagast, el Concilio Blanco, o incluso el Nigromante. Pero en ese momento él quería olvidarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar el aprender a entender a su viejo amigo en una nueva manera.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a empezar con lo básico primero. ¿Cuál es el signo de 'hola'?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tres días más tarde, dejaron Rivendel.

Bilbo no sabía qué trucos tuvo que utilizar Gandalf en esta ocasión con el fin de distraer al Concilio Blanco, pero estaba agradecido de que el mago fuera tan astuto. Se las arreglaron para escapar en la noche, como lo habían hecho la primera vez; deslizándose por los pasillos como ladrones y sombras. Cuando comenzaron su caminata, Bilbo no pudo resistirse a darse la vuelta, como la primera vez, para darle un último vistazo a la hermosa ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Pero esta vez él no necesitó de la voz de Thorin para dejar de mirar.

 _Ahora hacia las montañas y los goblins y el anillo_ , declaró para sí, y siguió al resto de sus compañeros hacia adelante.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte).**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dedicado a** **mESTEFANIAb** **.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Las Montañas Nubladas.

Si alguna vez había habido en la Tierra Media un lugar al cual Bilbo hubiera sido muy feliz en no volver a ver de nuevo, ese habría sido aquella cadena montañosa. Él podía verla desde lejos, incluso millas de distancia, y la mera visión de ella hacía que su estómago se retorciera.

 _-todo en lo que él puede centrarse es el frío. Es el tipo de frío que nunca ha sentido en todos sus años. Es un frío que quema cuando toca su piel, hace que cada respiración duela, y vuelve rígida cada articulación de su cuerpo-_

"¿Realmente no hay ningún otro camino que por esta montaña?" Le preguntó a Bombur mientras caminaban lentamente por detrás de la Compañía.

"Bueno, si uno quisiera, podría _rodear_ la montaña," respondió el cocinero. "Pero eso tomaría mucho más tiempo."

"Y no tenemos tiempo que perder," añadió Óin desde su otro lado.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. La primera vez él nunca se había puesto a pensar en la razón de por qué el viaje se había hecho a las apuradas, además de las obvias razones por la puerta. Pero ahora se encontraba curioso en saber cuál podría ser la causa.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para nosotros el llegar a la montaña lo más rápido posible?" Preguntó en voz alta.

"Debido a que otros han oído los rumores de que Smaug puede estar muerto o haberse marchado y están en busca de nuestro tesoro. Tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar antes," respondió Bombur, frotando su vientre.

"Además, hemos estado esperando durante décadas por recuperar nuestro hogar. No vamos a esperar ni un momento más," agregó Óin con una mueca feroz que podría rivalizar a Dwalin en un mal día.

"Ah, eso tiene sentido." Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que otra pregunta se formara ante esa respuesta. "Pero, ¿quién querría desafiar el rumor de un posible dragón muerto sólo por el oro?"

"Cuando de codicia se trata, no hay obstáculos que uno no enfrente con tal de satisfacer la lujuria," respondió Óin. "Nosotros los enanos lo sabemos muy bien. Entre la codicia y la pasión, es una línea muy fina por la que caminamos. Es un camino por el cual siempre debemos andar con precaución."

 _-hay una mirada en los ojos de Thorin que él no puede descifrar. Él nunca había visto esos ojos azules oscurecerse tan profundamente o volverse tan alejados de cualquier tipo de vida. Sigue la mirada del rey y descubre que está centrada en la Piedra del Arca, y siente su cuerpo tornarse frío-_

 _Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir_ , piensa Bilbo, mirando al frente de la Compañía desde donde Thorin los guiaba.

 _Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era de noche cuando por fin llegaron hasta la montaña.

Se había acordado que iban a descansar por la noche antes de comenzar el viaje a través de la montaña. El campamento se armó y todos comenzaron a atender sus obligaciones y necesidades. Sin nada que hacer, Bilbo encontró un cómodo rincón donde acurrucarse, y observó a sus enanos realizar sus actividades.

Era una cosa algo tonta y demasiado sentimental para hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más el ver a sus camaradas que hablar con ellos. Disfrutaba ver a Bombur volverse tan absorto en su tarea de cocinar hasta el punto de desconectarse del mundo entero. Observó con cariño cómo Ori escribía en su libro y manchaba sus mejillas con tinta cada vez que apartaba una trenza de sus ojos. Le gustaba memorizar la melodía que Dwalin tarareaba para sí mismo mientras limpiaba sus armas, y el sonido de la risa de Kili cuando se burlaba de su hermano.

 _Me he convertido en el anciano que juré nunca sería_ , admitió para sí mismo, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Algo gracioso, maestro ladrón?"

Bilbo miró al enano que se le había acercado, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Simplemente me estoy riendo de mí, maestro Bofur."

"Muchas veces esa es la mejor cosa de la cuál reírse," estuvo de acuerdo Bofur, tomando asiento junto a él. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño cuchillo curvo y un trozo de madera sin marcar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, señalando a la cuchilla y la madera.

Bofur se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía cómodo al lado del hobbit. "Todavía no lo sé. Tal vez un silbato. Tal vez un juguete. Puede que tal vez una estatuilla. Lo veremos cuando llegue el momento."

"Hm..." Vio al enano mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo antes de que un pensamiento se le ocurriera.

"¿Maestro Bofur? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Sólo si me llamas por mi nombre y sin títulos," el otro le contestó con una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien. Bofur, ¿por qué es que tú eres un fabricante de juguetes, pero tu hermano es un cocinero? Yo pensaba que la mayoría de las familias de enanos se dedicaban al mismo oficio."

Bofur chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia el otro lado del campamento donde se encontraba Bombur. "Eso es bastante cierto. Bombur y yo _comenzamos_ trabajando como fabricantes de juguetes cuando vivíamos en Erebor. Hasta nos estábamos preparando para hacernos cargo de la tienda de nuestro padre, y tal vez incluso abrir otra."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno... Había una joven enana. Ella trabajaba en las cocinas del palacio y solía pasar por enfrente de nuestra tienda todos los días en su camino al trabajo y viceversa," Bofur dijo en voz baja, sus ojos oscureciéndose por los recuerdos. "Recuerdo que ella utilizaba unas cintas azules a juego con sus ojos para mantener atados sus rizos de color castaños. Ella probablemente podría haber tenido a cualquier enano que quisiera, pero al único que parecía querer era a Bombur."

"Oh," dijo, sin saber qué decir. "¿Y él... le correspondía en sus sentimientos?"

Bofur esbozó una sonrisa que hablaba de recuerdos secretos. "Oh, sí. Mi hermano no sólo la amaba; él la adoraba. Ella era su piedra y joyas, y el oro y todo lo que era valioso. Eran muy felices juntos, y juro que yo nunca he visto a nadie tan armonizados como esos dos lo eran el uno del otro."

Bilbo sintió un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?"

"Smaug llegó y Erebor cayó. Ella cayó con él. Y mi hermano nunca fue el mismo de nuevo." Finalmente Bofur lo miró, y fue con una expresión en su rostro que hablaba de alguien que había visto demasiadas muertes como para ser cambiado por ellas.

"Nosotros los enanos... Cada uno de nosotros lidiamos con nuestro dolor de manera diferente. Algunos de nosotros nos lanzamos a las batallas. Otros se refugian en la bebida. Bombur se dedicó a la cocina porque le recuerda a ella. Por eso él es ahora el cocinero y yo soy el fabricante de juguetes," terminó suavemente el enano.

Bilbo no sabía qué decir. Él nunca supo que Bombur había estado casado o el por qué le gustaba tanto la comida. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que había tantas cosas que no sabía de sus compañeros y las vidas que habían tenido antes. Y le hizo entender lo mucho que todos realmente habían perdido debido a Smaug.

"No puedo imaginarme cómo debe de sentirse," dijo en voz baja. "El haber conocido ese tipo de alegría y luego haberla perdido... ¿Cómo sales adelante?"

Eso era verdaderamente cierto. Él sabía lo que era llorar por un amor perdido, pero su dolor era uno parcial. Nunca supo lo que se sentía el amar y ser correspondido sólo para perderlo todo.

"Uno aprende a vivir con ello," le aconsejó el enano, volviendo a su tallado de la madera. "Te cambia y nunca vas a ser el mismo, pero no puedes dejar que te defina. Porque una vez que lo hagas, te perderás a ti mismo en ese momento -esa memoria- para siempre."

Las palabras eran sabios y conocedoras, e hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

"Bofur... ¿Qué perdiste cuando Erebor cayó?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Bofur resopló y no apartó la mirada de su tallado. "Creo que la mejor pregunta sería, qué es lo que yo _no_ perdí, maestro Bolsón."

Bilbo no hizo más preguntas esa noche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron a ascender.

Fue una operación lenta y difícil. El Paso Alto, no importa lo bien utilizado, no era el camino más fácil para transitar. Era una subida rocosa y escarpada hacia montaña arriba y tardaron más de lo que él recordaba tomara la primera vez. Todo el mundo estaba en guardia por si aparecían orcos y goblins, y Bilbo estaba tentado en decirles que no se molestaran en preocuparse ya que la mayor amenaza vendría mientras durmieran.

Luego, al caer la noche, los gigantes de piedra comenzaron a luchar.

Se había olvidado, durante los muchos años, lo exactamente aterradora que era la subida con esos grandes monstruos luchando por encima de ellos. La lluvia y los truenos no podían ahogar el sonido que hacían sus pieles de piedra al golpearse el uno al otro, y no importaba lo mucho que se arrimara contra la montaña, se encontraba con que no podía escapar de las piedras que llovían sobre él.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar un refugio!" gritó Balin desde algún lugar cerca de la mitad del grupo.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" gritó Thorin. "¡Permanezcan juntos hasta entonces!"

Bilbo miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que la lucha entre los gigantes era cada vez más acalorada. Rápidamente se acomodó contra la montaña hasta que hubo espacio para que los otros pasaran, y luego hizo un gesto a los enanos que caminaban detrás de él.

"¡Vayan por delante de mí!" Gritó por encima del ruido causado por el clima y los gigantes.

"¿Por qué?" Gritó Fili incluso mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano para que avanzara. Kili se deslizó por el lado del hobbit sin hacer preguntas, con Ori siguiéndole por detrás.

"¡Tengo un mejor agarre con mis pies descalzos y puedo moverme más rápido!" le explicó. "¡El resto de ustedes no lo tienen con las botas! ¡Así que adelántense y permanezcan juntos, y luego les seguiré!"

Eso era cierto sólo en parte. Él sí tenía un mejor agarre con sus pies y él quería que el grupo permaneciera junto, pero era con el fin de evitar lo que pasó la última vez. Aunque las cosas salieron bien, él no quería arriesgarse a que se quedaran atrapados de nuevo entre dos gigantes de piedra.

Fili lo miró escéptico, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de discutir cuando Dwalin, que estaba de pie detrás de él, le dio un codazo en el hombro. "¡Sólo haz lo que dice! ¡Mantente en movimiento!"

Fili suspiró y siguió a Ori sin otra queja. Pronto le siguió Dwalin que le dio a Bilbo un solemne asentimiento con la cabeza, que tradujo como, 'Gracias por proteger al testarudo príncipe.'

Él le respondió con otro asentimiento y se inclinó más hacia las ásperas rocas para que el enano más grande tuviera más espacio para caminar. Después le siguió Bofur y luego Nori; ambos estaban acurrucados bajo sus capas en un vano intento de protegerse de la lluvia. Sólo cuando ellos estuvieron delante de él, por fin respiró de alivio, y comenzó de nuevo a caminar detrás del grupo.

Continuaron caminando en medio de la lluvia y la lucha. Bilbo se encontró mirando constantemente hacia los gigantes luchando por encima de ellos; observando y midiendo cada movimiento con la esperanza de poder adivinar el momento en el que necesitaban saltar a terrenos más seguros. Pero era difícil de detectar con la lluvia y la oscuridad.

 _Es sólo un poco más adelante_ , pensó para sí mismo, _y luego en el que estamos debe moverse y-_

Entonces la piedra delante de él comenzó a moverse.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de poder enderezarse con las manos. Cuando Bilbo miró hacia arriba, se encontró con que el gigante se había desprendido de la montaña y se estaba moviendo. La mayor parte del grupo estaba atrapado en la pierna del gigante, pero su atención no estaba en ellos. En cambio, estaba centrada en Fili, Dwalin, Bofur y Nori, quienes todavía estaban delante de él, y no en el gigante donde deberían haber estado.

"¡Salten al gigante!" Gritó, pero su voz se perdió en el viento y los truenos.

Bilbo comenzó a moverse más cerca de ellos, con la esperanza de que todavía podrían tener el tiempo de hacerlo bien y tal vez lograr llegar al otro lado antes de que el gigante se derrumbara. Pero antes de siquiera haber dado dos pasos, encontró que el suelo debajo de sus pies se derrumbaba, y en instinto saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para-

 _-él vio los grandes ojos azules de Fili por última vez-_

-que la saliente se derrumbara en pedazos y los enanos de pie sobre ella cayeran cuesta abajo hacia la oscuridad.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Espero haya valido la pena. Si hay algún error, por favor, díganmelo y trataré de corregirlo lo más rápido posible.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte).**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kili no era estúpido.

Él sabía que, entre Fili y él, su hermano mayor había heredado la inteligencia. Fili era el que siempre estudiaba cuando eran más jóvenes; y era con el que Thorin siempre discutía estrategias e historia y política. Durante mucho tiempo a Kili le había molestado que su tío nunca quisiera hablar de esas cosas con él. Pero, al igual que con su extraña apariencia, él había llegado a aceptarlo. Con el tiempo, incluso comenzó a darse cuenta de que, mientras que Thorin nunca hablaba con él acerca de las tradiciones de la corte, él _le contaba_ historias de su juventud y los diferentes puestos de trabajo que había tenido y las tierras que había visitado, y Kili se contentó con eso.

Pero el punto era que él no era estúpido. Fili era más inteligente que él, sí, y si bien era cierto que podía ser ignorante para algunas cosas, Kili no creía que era estúpido.

A él simplemente no le gustaba pensar.

Sinceramente, él creía que pensar era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo. Él había crecido escuchando a Fili cuestionar siempre todo lo que les rodeaba, desde cómo se hacían los bebés hasta por qué una flor olía dulce. Su hermano no podía contentarse con que las cosas eran de la forma en que eran. Él siempre tenía que saber todo sobre ello.

Kili no lo entendía. ¿Realmente importaba el por qué una flor olía dulce? ¿No era suficiente con que simplemente _olía_ _así_? Y, ¿por qué querría saber cómo un bebé venía al mundo? ¿No era suficiente con saber que existían y hacían al mundo mejor? Honestamente, Kili no se preocupaba por las preguntas o sus respuestas porque él estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la forma en la que una flor olía y de lo suave que era un bebé.

A veces él no podía evitar pensar que su hermano, en su constante necesidad por entenderlo todo, estaba perdiendo por completo el objetivo de ello.

Era lo mismo con Bilbo.

Kili sabía -porque él _no_ _era_ estúpido, _muchas gracias_ \- que la mayor parte de la compañía encontraba al hobbit un poco extraño. Él era algo demasiado amable, algo demasiado valiente, y algo demasiado ansioso por ayudarles. Este no era un comportamiento normal, y eso les hacía sospechar y ser desconfiados.

Pero a Kili no le importaba. A él le gustaba el señor Bolsón y sus divertidas sonrisas y sus lacónicos comentarios. Él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, incluso aún y cuando su tío no lo quisiera. Él estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todas las sospechas, y simplemente disfrutar el pasar el tiempo con el hobbit y el resto de sus compañeros.

Porque Kili no era estúpido y sabía que a veces, sólo a veces, tenías que confiar en tu corazón antes que en tu mente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no podía respirar.

Literalmente, él no podía recuperar el aliento. Era como si alguien le hubiera chupado todo el aire de su pecho, y lo hubiera dejado sin aliento. Él, realmente, había comenzado a sentirse mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en la montaña con el propósito de no colapsar.

A lo lejos, sobre el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos y el choque de pieles de piedra, él creyó oír un grito. Era penetrante y alto y tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kili. Obligándose a apartar la mirada del lugar en donde los enanos habían desaparecido _-Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, oh no, nonono_ _ **no**_ _-_ se encontró con que el resto de la Compañía estaban a salvo en el otro lado, y mirando fijamente con horror.

Sus ojos primero cayeron en Dori sosteniendo a Ori contra su pecho en un agarre desesperado; cubriéndole los ojos a su hermano y sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Detrás de ellos él podía distinguir las figuras de Bombur y Bifur; el cocinero estaba sosteniendo a su primo hacia atrás mientras el otro trataba de hacer su camino hasta el borde. Finalmente vio a Kili, que gritaba por su hermano y también era agarrado con fuerza hacia atrás por Glóin y Thorin. Cuando el rey lo miró a los ojos, Bilbo rápidamente desvió la mirada; incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que él sabía que iba a estar escrito en esos ojos azules.

 _-los ojos de Thorin parecen estar cortados de la piedra; son de un negro tan duro y frío cuando él lo maldice y lo destierra de Erebor y termina con su amistad. La acusación que arde en ellos duele casi tanto como sus palabras-_

 _Esto es mi culpa,_ pensó, sintiendo como si fuera a vomitar. _Todo esto es mi culpa. Oh, ¿qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!_

Si tuviera la oportunidad, él habría caído de rodillas y llorado por su fracaso. Pero los gigantes de piedra no iban a detener su lucha por un pequeño hobbit. La roca en la que él aún estaba parado _-en la que los demás deberían haber estado_ , su mente le recordó con rencor- comenzó a moverse, y él se encontró intentando aferrarse desesperadamente a la resbaladiza superficie. Esta vez fue una hazaña mucho más difícil el agarrarse del gigante sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, pero Bilbo estaba determinado en que éste no iba a ser su final. Clavó las uñas en la implacable piedra y apoyó los pies lo mejor que pudo, y aguantó. Miró la distancia entre él y el resto de sus compañeros y cuando lo juzgó correcto, se apartó del gigante y saltó hacia el otro lado.

No llegó.

Los dedos de Bilbo apenas y rozaron la superficie de la piedra -pulida y suave por la lluvia y los constantes viajes- y entonces, antes de que él se diera cuenta, se encontró cayendo y cayendo, y entonces-

Todo se volvió negro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo despertó adolorido y viendo los intensos ojos color marrón de un enano.

"Maestro Bolsón, ¿está despierto?" Dwalin -ensangrentado y sucio, pero _vivo_ Dwalin- le preguntó cuando abrió los ojos.

Se quedó mirando el enano por un momento mientras, lentamente, recuperaba sus sentidos. Su cabeza y el brazo izquierdo le dolían ferozmente, y él apenas podía ver en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Pero nada de eso era importante porque Dwalin estaba _vivo_.

"No estás muerto," susurró mientras algo apretado en su pecho se aliviaba.

Dwalin parecía ligeramente ofendido. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que una pequeña caída de una montaña va matarme? Soy un _enano_."

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto, no debería haber presumido lo peor," admitió, sentándose lentamente y mirando a su alrededor. Él no podía ver nada con claridad por la oscuridad, pero lo que podía ver era que se encontraban en un tipo de cueva estrecha. También se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

"¿Donde están los otros?" preguntó Bilbo, mirando de nuevo al enano delante de él.

Los labios de Dwalin se apretaron en una línea delgada. "No sé. Caí más abajo que ellos. Lo más probable es que estén por encima de nosotros en alguna saliente."

Bilbo miró por encima de ellos y apenas pudo distinguir la gran grieta por la que ambos debieron haber caído. "¿Crees que podríamos subir y encontrarlos?"

"¿Si yo estuviera solo? Sí. ¿Pero con usted aquí?" El guerrero resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "De ninguna maldita manera."

"Entonces déjame aquí y continua solo y encuentra a los demás," sugirió.

Dwalin frunció el ceño. "No voy a dejar solo a un hobbit herido en una cueva en la ladera de una montaña. Lo más probable es que usted sea comido o se caiga al intentar caminar en la oscuridad."

"Yo puedo protegerme lo suficientemente bien, y no soy tan tonto como para moverme estando herido," argumentó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Él no era un jovencito y podía cuidar de sí mismo. "Es más importante para usted el encontrar a los demás y asegurarse de que estén a salvo."

El ceño de Dwalin se volvió aún más severo. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Poner al resto de nosotros por encima de ti mismo. No somos ni parientes ni amigos y aún así actúas como si estuvieras dispuesto a morir por nosotros. ¿Por qué?" le preguntó el enano sin rodeos, frunciendo todavía el ceño con dureza.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior. Podía pensar en una docena de mentiras en el por qué él ponía la seguridad de sus compañeros por sobre la suya, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas hubiera satisfecho a Dwalin. El guerrero simplemente quería la verdad y esa era la única respuesta que no podía darle.

"Porque... yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si no hago todo lo posible para que todos ustedes sobrevivan para recuperar su hogar," respondió lentamente.

"¿Te importa tanto nuestra búsqueda? Pero usted ni siquiera es un enano," señaló Dwalin con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué te importa si llegamos a nuestro hogar o no?"

"La compasión y comprensión no se limita a las razas," señaló. "No necesito ser un enano para entender lo que se siente el querer ir a casa."

Dwalin lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza. "Eres una especie rara, señor Ladrón. Si tan solo... bueno, no importa. De hecho, ahora se me hace aún más claro que tengo que quedarme contigo. Eres demasiado blando como para sobrevivir aquí solo."

Bilbo quería golpear su cabeza contra las piedras a su alrededor. Sólo el hecho de que le dolía la cabeza le impidió hacerlo. "Esto es ridículo. Yo no estoy en peligro aquí, pero lo mismo no puede decirse de los otros-"

"Los otros están capacitados y tienen experiencias en sobrevivir a este tipo de asuntos," interrumpió Dwalin, rodando los ojos. "También, lo más probable es que sigan juntos, o serán capaces de encontrarse los unos a los otros más fácil que nosotros. Ahora deja de discutir y déjame pensar en una manera para salir _juntos_ de aquí."

El hobbit resopló y se recostó contra las frías rocas detrás de él. "Bien, pero trata de no hacerte daño."

Dwalin lo ignoró.

Sin nada más que hacer, Bilbo cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por centrarse en el dolor con el fin de no pensar. Pero era difícil. Descubrió que su mente no podía borrar la imagen de los ojos muy abiertos de Fili, o el sonido de los gritos de Kili. No podía ignorar la verdad que había causado... que uno de sus compañeros posiblemente estaba...

"Todo esto es mi culpa", dijo en voz alta, como si de alguna manera le hiciera sentirse mejor.

No fue así.

Frente a él, oyó resoplar a Dwalin. "No seas tonto. No podías haber sabido que el gigante se iba a mover. No pierdas tu tiempo auto-compadeciéndote."

 _Pero yo sí sabía_ , argumentó en su cabeza. _Yo sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder y aún así eché todo a perder. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo voy a mirar a los demás sabiendo que yo... que yo posiblemente maté a sus hermanos y amigos?_

Para su frustración, Bilbo sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Trató de borrarlas rápidamente antes de que su compañero lo notara, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Ey, ¡no empieces a llorar!" le ordenó el enano, señalándolo con el dedo. "No tenemos tiempo para lágrimas. Tenemos que buscar una manera de salir de aquí y encontrar a los otros. ¡Así que deja de revolcarte en la culpa y componte!"

Bilbo asintió; apartando sus emociones y tratando de despejar la mente. "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Lo siento, simplemente estoy frustrado por mi propia estupidez."

"Aún así, no es una razón para llorar," se quejó el guerrero.

"Lo sé. Yo sólo... pensé en tener que hacer frente a los otros, y decirles que su hermano o amigo no va a volver. Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo," admitió en voz baja.

Dwalin no dijo nada ante eso.

"Creo que sería aún peor decírselo a Kili", continuó, no muy seguro de por qué él seguía hablando, pero sabiendo que no quería parar. "Los demás, parecen aceptar la pérdida o al menos tienen a alguien más. Pero Kili... le oí gritando antes de caer. Él... Sonaba como si su mundo se estubiera cayendo a su alrededor. E incluso yo ni siquiera pude mirar a Thorin cuando... cuando él me miró."

Nunca había entendido la relación entre los dos hermanos, pero él admiraba la fuerza de ese vínculo. Era el tipo de enlace que viene de vivir una vida en la que la mitad de tu mundo estaba completa por otra persona. Sólo había visto otra relación como esa en su vida y esa era entre Merry y Pippin.

Matar a Fili era matar a Kili.

"No sé qué es lo que haría Kili si él perdiera a su hermano," admitió Dwalin en voz baja. "Durante toda su vida él siempre ha tenido a Fili a su lado. No creo que él sabría cómo vivir sin él."

Bilbo encontró esa idea triste y a la vez dulce. "¿Qué...? ¿Qué crees que haría Thorin? Si él fuera a perder a Fili."

El enano suspiró y se frotó los ojos. "No lo sé. Thorin está hecho de un tipo diferente de piedra que sus sobrinos. Él ciertamente atesora mucho a los hijos de su hermana-"

"Él los ama como si fueran sus propios hijos," le corrigió porque él sabía de tal amor con Frodo, y lo reconocía con bastante facilidad en otros. "Sus sonrisas son sólo para Fili y sus risas están reservadas solamente para Kili."

Por primera vez, Dwalin estaba sorprendido. "¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?"

Él resopló. "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tu rey se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo luciendo como si estuviera chupando limones. Es bastante obvio de notar cuando sonríe o ríe."

"Thorin tiene todas las razones para estar tan serio. Él lleva una gran carga sobre él con esta búsqueda," le regañó el guerrero con el ceño fruncido.

Bilbo sintió una pizca de culpa ante eso. "Estas en lo correcto. Mis disculpas. No quería insultar a tu rey, pero trata de entender mi posición. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos no he visto otra cosa que no sea su desconfianza y desprecio. Es difícil respetarlo cuando no me muestra ninguno."

El enano se encogió de hombros. "Así es Thorin. Él siempre ha sido desconfiado de los forasteros. Dale una razón para confiar en ti, y él te lo dará muy pronto."

Una vez, en otra vida, eso hubiera sido cierto. Pero Bilbo recordó la mirada en los ojos de Fili y el sonido de los gritos de Kili, y ya no estaba seguro de que ahora fuera posible.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí descansando antes de que Dwalin finalmente decidiera que era hora de salir de la cueva.

"Tendremos que aventurarnos en la montaña para poder salir de aquí," instruyó el enano, señalando hacia la oscuridad a un lado de ellos.

Bilbo miró hacia la negrura delante de él pero no pudo ver nada que le diera a entender que la oscuridad les llevaría más adentro en la montaña. "¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no conduce a un callejón sin salida? ¿O a una pared?"

"Una vez más, ladrón, soy un _enano_ , tengo un sentido para la piedra," le recordó el guerrero, rodando los ojos. "Ahora vamos. Yo iré primero y luego usted camine detrás de mí, ¿entendido?"

Agitó una mano en forma desdeñosa. "Sí, sí, yo te seguiré."

Dwalin gruñó y se puso de pie. La cueva era lo suficientemente alta para que él no tuviera la necesidad de doblar las rodillas, pero era lo suficientemente estrecha como para forzar al hobbit a recostarse contra la piedra para así evitar ser aplastado.

"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos subir?" le preguntó una vez más cuando el enano se movió hacia la oscuridad y le dio espacio para, finalmente, poder pararse.

"Deja de lloriquear y continúa" le respondió Dwalin, ignorando su pregunta.

El hobbit rodó sus ojos, pero rápidamente se acercó al enano. Él no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad y no deseaba perderle la pista a su compañero. "Voy a agarrar tu capa para no separarnos," le informó al enano, agarrando la empapada tela verde.

"Está bien. Al menos de esta manera no se perderá," admitió el guerrero mientras lo llevaba más adentro en la montaña.

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, y se agarró de la capa de su compañero con tanta fuerza que su mano empezó a dolerle. Él no se sentía cómodo y seguro en tener que aventurarse en algo tan desconocido, y no le gustaba el no tener control sobre hacia donde estaba siendo llevado. El único consuelo que encontró fue el conocimiento de que Dwalin parecía saber a dónde iba, y no parecía molesto por la falta de luz o lo desconocido frente a ellos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad y un poco más, llegaron al final.

"Mira, te dije que yo no te iba llevar por un camino equivocado," jactó Dwalin, dándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

Bilbo asintió con aire ausente; dándole al enano sólo la mitad de su atención. El resto estaba centrada en la grande y acuosa caverna a la que habían entrado. Una caverna muy _familiar_.

 _Este lugar... ¿Podría ser...?_

Se adentró más en la caverna; sus ojos buscando un familiar conjunto de islas en el medio del reluciente lago subterráneo. Detrás de él Dwalin continuó hablando.

"Creo que puedo encontrar un camino hacia la superficie desde aquí. Quédate cerca y yo-"

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y luego un ruido sordo, y cuando Bilbo se dio la vuelta se encontró con su compañero derrumbado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Dwalin!" gritó, moviéndose a su lado y revisándole rápidamente para asegurarse que el guerrero estaba vivo. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una gran roca con sangre y se inclinó para inspeccionarla. Mientras lo hacía, vio a una blanca figura que se movía por la esquina de su ojo, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al atacante.

"Gollum!" gritó, una mano agarrando a Dardo mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Sal, pequeño sinvergüenza!"

Hubo un momento de total silencio, en el cual se preguntó si tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas. Entonces un pequeño crujido de piedras le hizo darse la vuelta, y lo dejó cara a cara con la criatura Gollum por primera vez en ochenta años.

"Nos llamó, precioso," dijo la criatura -y siempre sería una criatura para él, no importa las historias que le dijo Frodo de que antes había sido un hobbit-, mirándolo con ojos horriblemente familiares.

 _-su mayor recuerdo de Gollum son siempre los ojos. Esos grandes ojos que son del color del lago cuando se congela durante el invierno. Ellos reflejan un mundo de locura que nunca podría ser sanado o comprendido. Esos ojos lo persiguen más porque sabe que ellos podrían haber sido fácilmente los suyos si se hubiera quedado con el de anillo-_

"Yo te conozco," afirmó, apuntando directamente a la pequeña y huesuda figura con Dardo.

"¿Cómo sabe de nosotros?" Preguntó Gollum, aparentemente sin miedo de la espada. Comenzó a rodearle lentamente y Bilbo se movió a sí mismo con el fin de interponerse entre el portador del anillo y el inconsciente enano.

"Sé muchas cosas sobre ti," admitió, mirando a la criatura con cuidado.

Gollum se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se le quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Qué es lo sabe, precioso? ¿Qué secretos dice?"

Bilbo pensó por un momento antes de que la respuesta viniera a él. "Yo sé que tienes algo importante. Algo que yo necesito. Algo que está en tu bolsillo."

La reacción fue instantánea.

Apenas y logró elevar su espada a tiempo para coger el pequeño carroñero, ya que éste se lanzó hacia él con una fuerza y velocidad inesperada. Aún así, apenas podía esquivar los largos y huesudos dedos que luchaban con envolverse alrededor de su garganta.

"¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! ¡No te llevará lejos de nosotros, precioso!" chilló Gollum, entrecerrando los ojos y enfurecido.

"Tú no sabes las consecuencias de ser dueño de ese anillo," le gruñó él, apoyando sus pies y usando toda su fuerza para empujar a la criatura hacia atrás.

Gollum no le hizo caso a sus palabras y simplemente se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él. Esquivó a la delgada y se dio la vuelta, y luego, con el borde sin filo de la empuñadura, golpeó a Gollum en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Gollum cayó al suelo y no se movió.

Bilbo observó a la pálida figura por un momento más, su respiración jadeante y el corazón acelerado. Una vez estando seguro de que estaba inconsciente (o muerto; cualquiera de las dos estaba bien para él) se trasladó de nuevo al lado de Dwalin. El enano tenía un impresionante chichón formándose en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la piel había sido desgarrada con la roca, pero estaba vivo y entero. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sintió una oleada de alivio.

 _Aún no voy a perder a éste_ , pensó, sacando su pañuelo (que recordó traer esta vez) y comenzando a limpiar la sangrante herida. _Sólo puedo desear poder decir lo mismo de los demás._

Cuando el Hobbit terminó de limpiarle la herida de su inconsciente compañero, volvió los ojos de vuelta a su atacante y se preguntó qué hacer. Una parte de él, una parte muy grande, quería acabar con la criatura en ese mismo momento. Bilbo nunca olvidaría la visión de la mutilada mano de Frodo, o la aventura de pesadilla que tuvo que sufrir gracias a Gollum. Matar a la miserable criatura era la única forma segura que tenía para proteger a su sobrino. Pero otra parte de él, la parte sensata y sensible y decididamente Bolsón, no estuvo de acuerdo porque al final había sido _Gollum_ el que había destruido al anillo.

 _Si fallo en mi búsqueda, entonces puede que, de nuevo, todo quede en manos de Frodo y Gollum,_ admitió para sí mismo. Él no quería otra cosa más que salvar a Frodo de su destino, pero la providencia siempre parecía tener una mente propia. Así que, con gran pesar, Bilbo le perdonó la vida a Gollum por primera (segunda) vez.

Sin nada más urgente distrayéndolo, Bilbo volvió su atención a la única cosa que había estado intencionalmente evitando: el anillo. Lentamente, giró a Gollum y estiró el brazo hacia el pequeño bolsillo que estaba casi oculto bajo las rasgaduras y manchas. Manteniendo un ojo en la criatura todavía inconsciente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y cogió el frío anillo con un estremecimiento.

 _-el anillo es siempre un silencioso murmullo en el fondo de su mente. Nunca es fuerte o exigente, pero siempre está ahí. Susurrándole promesas. Promesas de deseos que no se atreve a pensar. Se burla de él con poder y riqueza y con la capacidad de traer de vuelta lo que más anhela. Él lo ignora y lo ignora hasta que, finalmente, un día se encuentra con que no puede ignorarlo más-_

Bilbo se estremeció de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo con el anillo sujeto firmemente en su mano. No quería mirarlo o recordar los días que pasó bajo su hechizo. No quería recordar la adrenalina que sentía cuando lo usaba, o el poder que sentía cuando creía que él lo controlaba. Lo que más deseaba era simplemente tirarlo al agua y nunca mirarlo de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, él levantó la mano y sujetó la sencilla banda de oro delante de él. "Así que... nos encontramos de nuevo."

Y el anillo _-hermoso, miserable, cosa maldita, tomó la luz de los ojos de Frodo-_ comenzó a susurrar.

 _Bilbo Bolsón..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Ufff… ya lo terminé. No saben lo mucho que me costó traducir éste capítulo, creí que no lo iba a terminar a tiempo, pero aquí está.**

 **Si hay algún error, por favor, díganmelo y trataré de corregirlo.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte).**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando Dwalin finalmente se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su martillo.

Inmediatamente, Bilbo saltó hacia atrás y fuera de su trayectoria cuando el enano agitó sin restricciones el arma a su alrededor. Se balanceó en una rodilla mientras la otra mano se dirigió a una de sus hachas, el martillo aún moviéndose por sobre él. No fue hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y con sus ojos enfocados y abiertos, que Dwalin finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba siendo atacado.

"Ladrón," saludó mientras sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en el hobbit. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Fuiste noqueado con la caída de una roca," respondió Bilbo, habiendo decidido mentirle para salvar a Gollum. Fue, sin duda, una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Pero sabía que si decía la verdad entonces Dwalin terminaría matando al pequeño carroñero, tal vez por sentido común o por un ego herido. Y él no podía dejar que eso sucediera...

"Yo fui noqueado... por un pedazo de roca," repitió lentamente Dwalin, mirándolo fijamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó el pañuelo ensangrentado como prueba. "Sí. Te golpeó en la cabeza y te dejó inconsciente al instante."

Dwalin simplemente lo miró fijamente. 'Miró fijamente' era la forma educada de definirlo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que crecía entre ellos.

"Estoy bien. Se necesita algo más de un _guijarro_ para eliminarme," se burló el enano, finalmente envainando sus armas una vez más.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior e hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír. "Tal vez no eliminarte, pero sí te dejó _inconsciente_ por un largo rato."

Dwalin simplemente le dio otra 'mirada'.

"¿Crees que podríamos encontrar la superficie a partir de aquí?" continuó hablando, ignorando la mirada. Realmente, el enano no podía compararse con Gandalf cuando el mago estaba enojado.

"... Sí. Puedo sacarnos de aquí. Creo que será más fácil a partir de ahora," admitió el guerrero, rascándose la cabeza en donde se había secado parte de la sangre que había perdido.

Bilbo se sintió vagamente disgustado. Tenía la sensación de que la sangre se iba a quedar debajo de las uñas del enano por los próximos días.

"Entonces, si puedes, deberíamos ponernos en marcha," señaló, tratando de ignorar su repugnancia. Los hábitos de limpieza de los enanos no eran de su preocupación. "No me gusta permanecer aquí. Este lugar me hace sentir incómodo."

Dwalin gruñó y envainó todas sus armas, con la excepción de su martillo. "De acuerdo. Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que otra 'roca' caiga sobre mí."

Bilbo se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Nadie le había dicho que los enanos eran tan perspicaces. Era otro nuevo hecho que añadir a su creciente lista.

"¿Para dónde vamos?" Le preguntó, poniendo cuidadosamente su cuerpo entre Dwalin y la roca hacia donde había arrastrado al inconsciente Gollum. Había atado al carroñero con una cuerda que encontró en Dwalin; pero él no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, o cuándo despertaría la pequeña termita y causaría más problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de que Dwalin y él salieran de allí tan pronto como fuera posible.

El guerrero giró los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la cara hacia el techo. Olió el aire un par de veces y luego golpeó el suelo con la punta de sus botas antes de dar un firme asentimiento.

"Al este," declaró, levantando su martillo hasta apoyarlo en un ancho hombro, y luego se encaminó rápidamente hacia sus destinos.

Bilbo siguió al enano sin quejarse. "¿Cómo es que ustedes los enanos entienden tan bien a las montañas?"

"Hemos nacido para trabajar la piedra, ladrón, y es junto a la piedra que nos pasamos nuestra vida. Aprendemos a escuchar su voz antes de utilizar la nuestra. Aprender a navegar a través de una montaña es tan fácil para nosotros como lo es para los montarases el viajar por un bosque," le respondió Dwalin con un bufido.

Él no había sabido eso. "¿Entonces les resulta difícil? ¿Vivir encima del suelo, lejos de la piedra?"

"Sí," le respondió sin rodeos Dwalin, sin detenerse en su caminata. "Es difícil, pero no imposible. Nosotros preferimos no hacerlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Les causa dolor? ¿La extrañan enormemente?"

Dwalin finalmente se detuvo y Bilbo se encontró casi chocando contra él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró al enano que ahora lo estaba mirando furioso.

"Vivir lejos de Erebor es como vivir sin un brazo o una pierna," le explicó lentamente el enano, mirándolo con unos ojos que podrían haber sido tallados de la piedra. "En un principio, es insoportable, pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras a ello porque no hay otra opción. Algunos días estarás bien; otros días arderás con los recuerdos de lo que solía ser. Es un dolor fantasma que nunca desaparece porque vives todos los días con el recuerdo. Ahora, ¿eso satisface tu curiosidad, ladrón?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un insensible idiota. "Sí."

"Bien. Ahora deja de hablar. Todavía tenemos un gran trecho por viajar," gruñó Dwalin, girando sobre sus talones y continuando su camino. Bilbo lo siguió rápidamente y continuaron su viaje a través de la montaña en silencio.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando finalmente encontraron la manera de salir de la montaña, Bilbo se dio cuenta que ya era pasado el mediodía.

 _Estuvimos allí toda la noche y la mañana al día siguiente,_ reflexionó, trepando una gran roca con cuidado. _Por lo que recuerdo, el sol se estaba poniendo cuando nos encontramos con Azog. Lo que significa que los otros deben estar por salir si es que fueron atrapados por los goblins. Pero si no fueron capturados entonces, ¿dónde estarán ahora?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bilbo se encontró con que él no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Su grupo estaba separado, no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaban los demás, y había una gran posibilidad de que algunos de ellos estuvieran ahora muertos. Estaba atascado.

 _Encuéntralos. Búscalos. Rastréalos_ , el anillo le susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Con firmeza, él dispersó los susurros. _¡Ahora no! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!_

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Le preguntó a Dwalin, dirigiendo su completa atención al enano con el fin de bloquear el anillo.

Dwalin olfateó y miró a su alrededor antes de encogerse de hombros. "Dudo que los otros hayan llegado tan lejos. Vamos a esperar aquí y ver si alguien aparece."

"¿Y si no lo hacen?" presionó, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse en nudos.

"Entonces vamos a volver a la montaña y los buscaremos," respondió el guerrero, caminando hacia un árbol y poniéndose cómodo debajo de él.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior para no gruñir. "Odio esperar. Nunca se hace más fácil, no importa la edad que uno tenga."

Dwalin resopló y no se contuvo la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. "No conozco a nadie que le _gusta_ esperar."

"Yo no sé cómo los elfos soportan el vivir siglos. Yo creo que sólo los recuerdos me volverían loco," admitió, porque era algo que le había horrorizado en secreto durante mucho tiempo. No podía imaginar cómo Lord Elrond o incluso la Dama Galadriel podían manejar los recuerdos que se extendían por largos años. La carga de sólo cien años ya le pesaba como una roca.

Dwalin se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. "¿A quién le importa? Por ahora descansa. Tal vez más adelante lo necesites."

Bilbo realmente esperaba que no fuera así.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nunca pensó que iba a quedarse dormido con toda la preocupación que tenía, pero su cuerpo lo sorprendió. O solamente era porque estaba cansado. De cualquier manera, en un momento Bilbo juró que había estado pensando en posibles entradas a la montaña y luego, al momento siguiente, se encontró despertándose abruptamente ante el grito que sonó a su lado.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó a decir, parpadeando a su alrededor y buscando el origen del ruido. Se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse en el horizonte, y que el aire estaba poniéndose frío. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Dwalin estaba de pie y tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta del por qué cuando Balin llegó corriendo al claro.

"¡Dwalin!" gritó, lanzándose directamente hacia su hermano. Dwalin lo atrapó sin dudarlo y los dos se agarraron el uno al otro en un feroz abrazo que parecía bastante doloroso con toda esa armadura. Bilbo los observaba desde un costado mientras hablaban bajo entre sí en khuzdul. No podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decían, pero él sentía que el significado detrás de ellas era bastante claro.

 _Si Balin está aquí, entonces..._

Se volvió hacia por donde Balin había venido, y pronto encontró al resto de sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia ellos a un ritmo más sedado. Miró a cada uno de los rostros con esperanzas, pero se encontró con que no estaban ninguno de sus compañeros desaparecidos.

 _Ellos no los encontraron,_ se dio cuenta, y su estómago se torció en más nudos.

Thorin los condujo hacia el claro y Bilbo evitó cuidadosamente mirar al enano a los ojos. En cambio, él tomó nota de cada enano y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que estaban sucios y magullados, todos estaban relativamente ilesos. Físicamente, por lo menos. Era una cosa menos en la que preocuparse.

"Dwalin," saludó Thorin mientras se acercaba, sus rasgos severos relajándose un poco. "Es bueno ver uno de ustedes con vida."

Bilbo tenía la sensación de que él no estaba incluido en esa declaración.

"¿Encontraste a los demás?" Le preguntó Kili a un lado de su tío. Sus oscuros ojos parecían muy grandes en su pálido y magullado rostro.

Dwalin sacudió la cabeza solemnemente cuando su hermano finalmente lo liberó. "Lo siento, muchacho. No nos encontramos con ninguno de ellos."

"¿Ni siquiera sus cuerpos?" Preguntó Dori en voz baja.

"Ningún cuerpo. Nosotros caímos más abajo en la montaña que ellos," respondió Bilbo.

"Entonces, ¿hay una posibilidad de que ellos todavía pueden estar vivos?" Cuestionó Ori, su rostro iluminándose.

Bilbo miró a los otros enanos y supo que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Existía la posibilidad de que sus compañeros estuvieran vivo, sí, pero eran unas muy, muy escasas posibilidades.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Thorin?" Cuestionó Glóin mientras atendía un moretón en la frente bastante grande y de un enfermizo color amarillo.

El rey cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de soltar el aire lentamente. "Vamos a esperar la noche para ver si ellos aparecen. Si llegada la mañana no aparecen..."

Thorin no continuó, pero todos ellos captaron el mensaje bastante claro. Ellos continuarían en la mañana, con o sin sus compañeros perdidos.

Bilbo miró hacia el oeste, donde el sol estaba, lentamente, ocultándose. Ahora no sabía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, y él no sabía si Azog iba a aparecer o no. Pero si el demonio _llegaba_ , entonces ellos no tendrían hasta la mañana para esperar a sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo es que todos ustedes están magullados?" Preguntó, su mente girando en posibles planes.

Fue Óin quien le respondió. "Nos encontramos con algunos goblins en nuestro camino hacia aquí. Desagradables pequeños bastardos se las arreglaron para capturarnos, pero nosotros escapamos fácilmente. Incluso acabamos con su rey en nuestra escapada."

Bilbo asintió y trató de lucir sorprendido y asombrado. "Impresionante. Pero, ¿para qué los capturaron a ustedes? ¿Por qué no los mataron cuando los apresaron?"

"Una buena pregunta, maestro Bolsón," dijo Gandalf, hablando por primera vez. El mago parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la dirección por la que habían venido.

"Maestro Escudo de Roble," llamó lentamente, y toda la atención se centró hacia el mago. "¿Por casualidad recuerdas lo que te dijo el Gran Goblin?"

Thorin parpadeó dos veces antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y comenzó a maldecir en khuzdul. Balin y Óin también parecían haber caído en la cuenta si sus abiertos ojos eran una pista, pero el resto de la compañía parecía perdido y confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese goblin gordo?" Preguntó Kili, tirando de la chaqueta de Thorin.

"Que alguien pagaría un precio por su cabeza," respondió Gandalf por el rey. "Mi conjetura es que 'alguien' son orcos, y que los goblins puede que les hayan informado de nuestra ubicación. Si eso es cierto, entonces puede que ellos ya estén dirigiéndose hacia nosotros en este momento."

Tomó un momento para que todos se dieran cuenta de la situación, pero una vez que lo hicieron, inmediatamente le siguió pandemónium. Bilbo vio como sus enanos estallaron en argumentos y en una gran cantidad de gestos y maldiciones. Él no podía seguir todas las palabras que se dijeron, pero sí entendió que la esencia de los argumentos era sobre si quedarse y esperar a sus compañeros extraviados, o moverse antes de que los orcos los atraparan a ellos. Era un lío de palabras y acaloradas emociones, pero ese era el resultado que él esperaba.

Bilbo no sabía si Fili, Bofur, o Nori estaban vivos o muertos, y no sabía si Azog venía por ellos o no. Pero lo que él sí sabía era que no podía dejar que sus camaradas restantes no estuvieran preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

 _Esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer para advertirles sobre Azog,_ pensó miserablemente. _No puedo hacer nada más. No cuando yo no sé qué es lo que vendrá._

Él no sabía por cuánto tiempo duró la discusión, pero, eventualmente, Thorin decidió ponerle fin a la misma.

"¡Vamos a acampar aquí por esta noche!" bramó sobre las voces, ahogándolas hasta que se hizo silencio. "Montaremos una guardia y trampas, y haremos preparativos para cualquier ataque que pueda venir. Si somos atacados entonces estaremos preparados. Si no es así, entonces al menos les daremos a nuestros compañeros la oportunidad de alcanzarnos. ¡No voy a escuchar nada más sobre el tema!"

No hubo ningún otro argumento después de eso. Los enanos y mago asintieron y se fueron a cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Bilbo los observó a todos antes de decidir que él iba a ser de gran ayuda con la creación de las trampas. Eru sabía que él tenía suficiente práctica viendo a Merry y Pippin.

"Maestro Óin," llamó, corriendo hacia el sanador. "Tengo una idea para algunas trampas en las que podemos utilizar algunas de las plantas que recogí. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?"

El enano sonrió. "Por supuesto, yo estaría _encantado_ , maestro Bolsón."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo mantuvo un ojo en la lenta puesta del sol, y una oreja para escuchar los aullidos de huargos. Para su consternación, él sólo tuvo tiempo para montar la mitad de sus trampas antes de que los desgarradores aullidos de los huargos hicieran que todo el campamento se detuviera.

"Ellos vienen," jadeó Ori, su mano moviéndose por reflejo hacia su honda.

"Es hora de actuar. Todo el mundo a sus lugares," ordenó Thorin, extendiendo una mano para empujar a su sobrino hacia su árbol designado. Todo el mundo se movía sin quejarse y, o bien algunos empezaron a subirse en los árboles, o a esconderse en los arbustos alrededor de ellos. Bilbo se subió a un árbol con Dardo en una mano, y se acomodó junto a Ori. En el árbol de al lado él podía ver a Kili y Balin y Bombur agazapados en sus ramas, mientras que Bifur y Óin se acomodaron en una rama por encima de la suya. Debajo de ellos, Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin y Dori tomaron sus lugares en los arbustos que estaban alrededor del campamento.

El campamento estaba en silencio excepto por el crepitar del fuego que habían creado en el centro del campamento. Alrededor del fuego estaban los pocos sacos de dormir que todavía tenían; rellenados para aparentar como que todos estaban durmiendo. Era una artimaña muy simple que probablemente no engañaría a la mayoría de la gente, pero como se trataba de orcos podía funcionar. Bilbo sólo esperaba que Azog no fuera el primero en la escena.

A su lado, él se dio cuenta de que la mano libre de Ori estaba temblando. En silencio, alargó un brazo y envolvió la mano entre la suya, y la apretó suavemente.

"Todo va a estar bien," dijo en voz baja. "Todos vamos a salir de esto con vida. Te lo prometo."

"No creo que eso sea algo que se pueda prometer," susurro Ori aun cuando su mano finalmente dejó de temblar.

Bilbo sonrió. "Mírame."

El sonido de fuertes pisadas y siseos se escuchó más y más cerca a su campamento hasta que, muy pronto, un par de orcos montados en huargos entraron corriendo al campamento. Cada uno de ellos aterrizó en un saco de dormir y procedieron a apuñalarlos con sus armas, o a destrozarlos con sus mandíbulas.

 _Bueno, ahí va mi mejor abrigo,_ pensó con humor negro que murió rápidamente cuando el resto de los orcos se unieron a sus compañeros. Con ellos llegó un (familiar) alto orco blanco que hizo que Ori se tensara de nuevo, y que el odio en él aumentara rápidamente.

Entonces vio _a quién_ arrastraba el orco detrás de él, y todo su mundo se detuvo completamente.

"Fili" jadeó Ori antes de taparse la boca con la mano.

Atado y encadenado a Azog con una cuerda, Fili entró a los tropezones en el claro antes de caer de rodillas. Estaba sucio y ensangrentado, y Bilbo ya podía distinguir las contusiones y los moretones en su cara. Se veía agotado y cansado, pero aún así se las arregló para mirarle ferozmente a su captor con sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¡También tienen a Nori!" le susurró Ori con fiereza; desviando su atención lejos del atado príncipe.

Sus ojos recorrieron el claro antes de, finalmente, divisar a Nori y Bofur; cada uno también atados a un orco. Estaban sucios y heridos, y lucían más moretones y contusiones que el enano más joven. Tenía la sensación de saber el por qué.

Levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Kili, y se encontró que éste estaba siendo retenido por Balin y Bombur. Miró a Ori y se preguntó si él tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con que el joven enano se veía más horrorizado que enfadado.

"No llames la atención," le ordenó en silencio por si acaso. "Tenemos que esperar la señal."

Ori asintió, pero aún así no apartó los ojos de su hermano. Bilbo no podía imaginar qué era lo que sentía Ori al ver a su hermano mayor atado y golpeado, pero él sabía que la ira aparecería muy pronto. Sólo esperaba que la ira le ayudara en la batalla y no lo paralizara.

Debajo de ellos, Azog había estado inspeccionando el campamento antes de gruñirles algo a los otros orcos en su áspera lengua materna. Luego estiró un brazo hacia atrás y empujó a Fili hacia adelante hasta que éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el orco le colocara la espada en su cuello.

"Rey enano," gruñó en común. "Sal para que yo pueda darte otra cabeza de tu familia."

 _-"Tengo miedo de ser rey," confiesa Fili una fría noche. Todos están apiñados en grupos para mantener el calor, y él está apretujado entre Fili y Bofur. El fabricante de juguetes está profundamente dormido con el sombrero sobre su cara, pero Fili todavía está despierto por lo que decide hacerle compañía._

 _"¿Por qué? Yo creo que vas a ser un buen rey," le susurra._

 _Fili sonríe levemente ante el cumplido. "Me siento muy joven. Creo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente sabio como para gobernar. No sé si alguna vez lo seré."_

 _"La sabiduría viene con la edad. Vas a aprender cómo ser un buen rey a medida que crezcas," le tranquiliza._

 _Fili ríe bajito. "Entonces creo que tengo algo más por esperar que no sea el ponerme gris."_

 _Él resopla y se arrima más en busca de calor. "Creo que deberías tener más miedo de ponerte blanco o volverte calvo. Eres pariente de Balin y Dwalin, después de todo."_

 _Fili ríe de nuevo, pero esta vez es tan fuerte que despierta Kili, que está durmiendo en su otro lado-_

Azog empuja la hoja más cerca hasta que rompe la piel y comienza a sangrar. Fili no se mueve ni se inmuta, pero sus ojos azules se agrandan ligeramente antes de cerrarse. Se estaba resignando a su muerte.

 _-a veces él se encuentra a sí mismo llamando a Merry y Pippin por otros nombres. Él no quiere hacerlo, pero es difícil; muy difícil porque los dos son tan parecidos a los enanos que perdió. Le hace querer llorar cuando los ve porque ellos merecían vivir; Fili y Kili deberían haber vivido, pero no lo hicieron y Merry y Pippin están viviendo la vida que ellos deberían haber tenido, y por qué todo terminó de esta manera, porquéporquéporqué-_

El dolor que lo envuelve por completo le sorprende por un momento, pero sólo por un momento. El ya estaba familiarizado con el dolor; lo conocía como a un viejo amigo. Él sabía cómo empujarlo hasta que solamente era un dolor lejano en su corazón.

Pero la rabia... la rabia era nueva.

 _Mátalo,_ sugirió el anillo, despertándose a su ira como una serpiente a la música. _Sálvalo. Sálvalo. Mátalo._

"Ori," susurró mientras agarraba firmemente a Dardo en una mano. "Dile a Kili que apunte a los ojos."

Entonces, antes de que Ori pudiera responderle, saltó del árbol.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, obligó a su cuerpo a rodar para absorber el impacto. Luego se puso de pie de un salto y se dio cuenta de que cada orco ahora estaba centrado en él. Incluyendo a Azog.

"Veo que estás usando un rehén," dijo casualmente aún cuando los orcos apuntaron sus armas hacia él. "Supongo que ustedes son tan débiles y cobardes como dicen."

Azog entrecerró sus pálidos, pálidos ojos mientras los otros empezaban a silbar y maldecir y gruñir. Hizo un gesto brusco con su gancho, y todos ellos se quedaron en silencio.

"Mediano," reconoció, su voz sonaba como rocas chocando entre sí. "Veo que el Rey enano está desesperado. Patético."

Los orcos rieron y se burlaron de él, y Bilbo se permitió sonreír. Él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que era una bonita sonrisa. "En efecto. Casi tan patético como un orco torturando a un niño desarmado. Realmente, ¿no podías encontrar un enano en plena madurez que capturar? Por lo menos ellos te darían batalla. ¿Pero él? Yo me sorprendería si él siquiera supiera cómo sostener una espada."

Hasta ahora, Fili lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Bofur y Nori lo miraban alarmado y con consideración. Tenía la sensación de que éste último estaba pensando en un plan gracias a su distracción. Sólo esperaba que no interfiera con el suyo.

Los ojos de Azog se ensancharon ante el insulto, y él apartó su espada lejos de la garganta de Fili para apuntar a Bilbo. En el momento en que hizo esto, una flecha se le clavó en el ojo, y se desató el caos.

Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin y Dori finalmente se revelaron y atacaron al orco que tenían más cerca. Por encima de ellos, Ori y Kili fueron liberando flechas y piedras en los desprotegidos ojos del enemigo. Bombur, Balin, Bifur y Óin también saltaron a la lucha, y pronto Bilbo los perdió a todos de vista.

A todos, excepto a Fili.

Azog había roto la flecha en su ojo, pero todavía seguía chorreando sangre por su cara y cuello. Debajo de él, su huargo también había sido cegado, y estaba lloriqueando mientras intentaba quitarse las flechas de la cara. El orco obviamente estaba confundido y en una gran cantidad de dolor, pero eso no le impidió el intentar decapitar a su cautivo. Fili estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en esquivar al ahora medio ciego orco, pero él sabía que eso no podía durar; no mientras el enano siguiera atado a Azog.

Bilbo clavó los pies en la tierra y corrió.

Él se agachó y esquivó como pudo la mayor cantidad de las peleas, y, cuando no podía, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de sus compañeros. Durante todo el tiempo, él mantuvo a Azog y Fili en su visión, y tan pronto cuando él estuvo lo suficiente cerca, levantó alto a Dardo y la bajó con rapidez sobre la cuerda que unía a los dos juntos.

"¡Corre!" Gritó, empujando a Fili lejos del pálido orco y hacia los árboles. Fili tropezó, pero se puso de pie cuando Azog rugió algo gutural y vicioso detrás de ellos. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver si los estaban siguiendo, y se encontró con que Dwalin y Thorin habían impedido que el demonio los siguiera.

"Dame tus manos," ordenó tan pronto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla. Fili levantó las manos atadas y rápidamente cortó las cuerdas hasta que el enano estuvo libre. "Súbete a los árboles. Kili y Ori están ahí. Ellos te protegerán."

"Que-" intentó protestar Fili, pero Bilbo ya se estaba moviendo; de nuevo hacia la batalla y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo en donde descansaba un frío anillo.

 _Sólo por esta vez,_ se prometió a sí mismo, y deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Todo a su alrededor parecía volverse más lento y los colores se volvieron más pálidos y menos vibrantes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y podía jurar que escuchó al anillo reírse de él en el fondo de su mente.

 _Cállate y déjame concentrarme en los orcos,_ le gruñó, y luego se puso a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue concentrarse en acabar con los huargos. Ellos eran los más peligrosos con sus enormes mandíbulas y garras, y les ofrecían una significativa ventaja en altura y protección a sus jinetes. Él no sabía si los huargos podían olerle acercarse, pero no le importaba. _Tenía_ que ayudar a sus amigos.

El primer huargo que encontró no parecía reparar en él mientras lo asechaba. Saltó a un lado para evitar una de sus patas traseras, y luego deslizó a Dardo en sus costillas tan fuerte como pudo. El huargo soltó un alto y agonizante sonido que hizo que sus oídos le dolieran, pero él continuó; tratando de empujar la hoja de la espada aún más dentro de la gruesa carne antes de saltar hacia atrás cuando el huargo giró hacia él. Se encontró mirando su cara y sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella y luego hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta que encontró su cuello.

 _¡Ahí!_

Giró a Dardo en un arco que abrió de una tajada la garganta del huargo, como si de papel se tratara. La sangre roció su cara y él parpadeó cuando se le metió un poco en los ojos. Se los limpió, y luego observó como el huargo retrocedía y luchaba por respirar antes de finalmente colapsar.

 _Hacia el siguiente,_ sugirió el anillo, y por una vez él se encontró de acuerdo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevó a matar a los huargos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y sólo podía concentrarse en acabar con las criaturas que amenazaban a sus amigos. No fue sino hasta que el último huargo estuvo muerto que por fin se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Sus enanos habían logrado matar a la mayoría de los orcos y todos los huargos estaban obviamente muertos. Habían quedado algunos rezagados, pero estaban heridos y obviamente no iban a durar mucho más tiempo. Lo más importante que notó era que Azog había escapado.

 _Él todavía vive. Bien. Que venga otro día; nosotros lo podremos matar entonces,_ pensó con una crueldad perversa que lo hizo detenerse. Por lo general, él no era tan sanguinario, y en realidad no le gustaba matar. Así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan malditamente deseoso por pelear?

 _Venganza. Mátalo. Se sentirá bien,_ el anillo incitó.

 _Oh. Es por eso._

Bilbo se quitó el anillo y parpadeó cuando el mundo volvió a sus colores y formas normales. Lo más importante era que los sentimientos de sed de sangre estaban desapareciendo mientras deslizaba el anillo en su bolsillo, e ignoraba la voz que se burlaba de él en el fondo de su mente. Por encima de ellos, el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche había caído durante la viciosa escaramuza contra Azog y sus secuaces. El fuego se habían prendido era ahora la única fuente de luz en la oscuridad del bosque. Arrojaba un resplandor naranja sobre los cuerpos de los orcos y hacía que sombras bailaran a través de los rostros de sus camaradas. Lentamente, él los escudriñó hasta que identificó a cada enano, y luego se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban vivos.

 _Lo hicimos. Logramos escapar esta vez._

Bilbo se acercó a donde sus compañeros estaban reunidos, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de ellos estaban abrazando a los extraviados. Kili estaba prendido de Fili como un pulpo, y parecía que no lo iba a dejar ir en ningún momento cercano. Fili lo estaba soportando con una mirada que decía que ya estaba acostumbrado a las formas apegadas de su hermano. Cerca de ellos estaba Nori quien sostenía a Dori y Ori mientras éstos le devolvían el abrazo. Parecía estar tratando de calmar a un lloroso Ori, mientras que Dori parecía estar aferrándose al hecho de que él podía tocar de nuevo a su hermano. Un poco más allá, vio a Bofur reír cuando Óin lo examinaba mientras que Bombur y Bifur se desvivían por él.

Todos estaban vivos y sanos. Nadie había muerto a pesar de su enorme metida de pata en sincronización y control. Él todavía no les había fallado.

Bilbo se sorbió las lágrimas y se frotó los ojos cuando éstos comenzaron a humedecerse. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado conteniendo el miedo y la angustia ante la idea de fracasar de nuevo. Fue sólo ahora -verlos _con_ _vida_ y _a salvo_ \- que el alivio y gratitud le envolvieron.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto? Espero que esas sean lágrimas de alegría y no de tristeza."

Bilbo parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que Balin estaba ahora frente a él. Parecía preocupado mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Bilbo.

"Alegría. Estas son lágrimas de alegría," le aseguró, frotándose los ojos a toda prisa. No sería bueno empezar a llorar como un niño delante de Balin. No quería poner incómodo al enano.

"Sí, creo que todos podríamos llorar de alivio ante este resultado," estuvo Balin de acuerdo, aún mirándolo.

"Pensé que estaban muertos," admitió, limpiándose las mejillas. "Pensé que estaban muertos y luego los orcos los arrastraron de esa forma y... y..."

El rostro de Balin se suavizó, y extendió un brazo para colocar una mano en el hombro del hobbit. "Yo entiendo. Fue algo bastante difícil para todos el verlos así. Pero usted... usted nos hizo a todos un gran favor al distraer a Azog. ¡Incluso logró salvar a Fili! Eso por sí solo es un gran regalo. Así que gracias, maestro Bolsón. Gracias por salvarlo."

Bilbo sintió su rostro enrojecerse y esperó que no fuera demasiado obvio. "Y-Yo sólo hice lo que era correcto. No podía quedarme allí parado y verlo morir. Si pudiera evitarlo, yo no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes muriera."

 _No otra vez._

Balin asintió lentamente mientras sus ojos le miraban pensativo. "Estoy empezando a creer en eso, maestro Bolsón."

El enano le dio otra suave palmadita en el hombro antes de encaminarse a donde Óin estaba intentando (y fallando) examinar a Bofur. Miró de nuevo al grupo y se dio cuenta de que Thorin había hecho su camino hacia sus sobrinos, y se las había arreglado para separar a Kili de Fili y lo envolvía en su propio abrazo. Podía ver cuán fuerte el rey estaba agarrando el abrigo de Fili, y vio como sus enormes hombros parecían relajarse ligeramente. Fili, a su vez, parecía volverse de gelatina y relajado en el abrazo como un niño. Probablemente sólo ahora él se sentía completamente seguro desde su secuestro.

Bilbo sintió su propio corazón aligerarse mientras los observaba. La última vez, él había sido el que había estado en ese fuerte abrazo después de haber salvado a Thorin de Azog. Pero, al ver los ojos de Thorin suavizarse en un azul cielo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba este resultado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Si hay algún error, por favor, díganmelo y trataré de corregirlo.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes que viene (si hay suerte).**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos. Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ivana -XD-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Óin siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un enano bastante simple.

Le gustaba pelear, comer, leer y cantar. Los elfos, las aceitunas, o los mentirosos, le tenían sin cuidado. Era leal a su rey en primer lugar, su familia en segundo, y sus amigos y aliados estaban terceros. El creía que todo sucedía por una razón, y que había que dejar ir las cosas que uno no podía controlar. En definitiva, él no era muy complicado.

Esta forma de pensar -sencilla y práctica- era el por qué le agradaba su hobbit ladrón. Bilbo Bolsón había dejado muy en claro que su único deseo era verlos a todos a salvo camino a Erebor. Había demostrado sus intenciones una y otra vez; desde pequeñas cosas como permitirles a los más jóvenes comer primero durante las cenas, y otras más grandes como proteger a Fili de los orcos y trolls. Óin apreciaba ese contundente y honesto deseo.

Lo único que _le_ preocupaba sobre Bilbo era su falta de auto-preservación.

Era sordo de un oído, sí, pero ten por seguro que no era ciego. Había visto cuán imprudente era el hobbit con su propia vida. Se lanzaba a las batallas sin vacilación, no se inmutaba en proteger a los demás con su propia vida, e incluso les pedía a los demás que no se preocuparan por él. Parecía que no le importaba en absoluto si vivía o moría.

El enano estaba seguro de que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta. El mago lo había notado y estaba preocupado, y Dori sin duda se había dado cuenta ya que él era toda una mamá gallina. Tenía la sensación de que Thorin también lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había actuado en sus preocupaciones, lo que significaba que él iba a tener que cuidar del ladrón.

Óin era un sanador; estaba en su naturaleza el intentar ayudar a los demás, incluso cuando ellos no lo querían. A Bilbo Bolsón parecía no importarle si vivía o moría, pero a Óin sí, y él iba a mantenerlo con vida, sin importar a lo que se enfrentaran.

Incluso aunque Bilbo no lo quisiera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Después de todos los abrazos y llantos y las risas, vino la tarea de recuperación. Los cadáveres de los orcos hicieron que la zona fuera muy indeseable para permanecer, así que juntaron todo lo que todavía era rescatable, y se marcharon a buscar un lugar más seguro para descansar y sanar. Gandalf les condujo a través del oscuro bosque, mientras que los otros ayudaron a los heridos cuando iniciaron la tarea de caminar cuesta abajo por la montaña. Eventualmente encontraron un claro que parecía relativamente seguro, y montaron el campamento por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Bilbo encontró un acogedor rincón en donde tenía una vista perfecta de todo el mundo y estaba todavía lo suficientemente cerca como para ir en sus ayudas. Allí hizo su cama y se puso a revisar y curar sus propias heridas y contusiones. No había muchas ya que había estado invisible e inadvertido durante la mayor parte de la batalla, pero aún así él no había podido esquivar todo en la lucha. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de sus heridas eran lesiones menores y sin importancia por lo que él fue capaz de atenderlas sin tener que acudir a Óin. Una vez que hubo terminado, se sentó y observó a sus compañeros. Óin estaba revisando a Fili, Nori, y Bofur, ya que ellos tenían la mayoría de las heridas. Era una tarea bastante difícil ya que, en realidad, ninguno de ellos parecía estar interesado en sanar, sino que en relatarles a los otros la historia de sus capturas.

"-entonces Nori se puso de pie, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y dijo: '¿A eso le llamas una patada? Espera, permíteme mostrarte cómo se hace.' Luego lo hizo caer con una barrida de pierna -¡aún estando atado!" se jactó Fili sentado entre Kili y Ori.

Los enanos se rieron y silbaron mientras Nori se encogía de hombros y se rascaba la hinchada nariz. "Bueno, _fue_ una pésima patada. Ni siquiera dejó un hematoma. Patético."

"Ellos dejaron suficientes marcas," señaló Dori a su lado. Estaba tratando que su hermano comiera, pero obviamente estaba fallando ya que Nori seguía empujando su mano.

"Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Óin mientras atendía a Bofur. El fabricante de juguetes había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y el sanador estaba tratando de envolver un trapo limpio alrededor de la herida. "Ustedes tres tienen suerte de haber salido con vida."

"Sí, ¡gracias a mi pequeño hermano aquí presente!" alardeó Fili, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kili y sacudiéndolo. "Le clavó una flecha justo en el ojo a ese bastardo. No me sorprendería si muriera a causa de esa herida."

Kili sonreía abiertamente por debajo del brazo de su hermano. "Todo fue suerte. Yo no habría tenido la oportunidad si el señor Bolsón no lo hubiera distraído."

"¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está nuestro ladrón? ¡Tengo que darle las gracias por salvarme la vida!" gritó Fili, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos finalmente encontraron al hobbit, sonrió tan brillantemente como el sol.

"¡Bilbo! ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? ¡Ven aquí, así puedo agradecértelo adecuadamente!" exigió el enano rubio.

Bilbo levantó las cejas y trató que su sonrisa no fuera demasiado evidente. "¿Así puedo oler la sangre de los orcos con más claridad? Creo que mejor paso y me quedo aquí. Contra el viento. Lejos del olor."

La mayoría se echaron a reír ante su réplica, pero Fili frunció el ceño en respuesta. Marchó por entre los enanos hacia el solitario hobbit y se dejó caer frente a él. Con el joven enano tan cerca, Bilbo podía ahora distinguir sus heridas con mayor claridad. Lo que vio le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Me salvaste la vida," dijo Fili, sin darse cuenta de su gesto de dolor o malestar. "No sé lo que habría ocurrido si... si no hubieras..."

"No pude hacer nada más", finalizó por el enano. Fili estaba empezando a verse un poco perdido al recordar la noche, y él no quería verlo triste de nuevo. "Nunca dejaría que cualquiera de ustedes muriera. No si puedo evitarlo."

Fili parpadeó sus ojos azules, los cuales compartía con su tío, antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Antes de darse cuenta, Bilbo se encontró sumergido en un abrazo que le exprimió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Gracias por salvarme la vida," le murmuró Fili al oído. La barba le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y el cuello, pero el hobbit estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Honestamente, en ese momento tanto Fili como él necesitaban un abrazo.

"De nada, Fili," le murmuró, tratando de no derretirse como un niño en el abrazo.

"¡Ey, Fili! ¡Dejar de acosar a nuestro ladrón y ven aquí! ¡Ahora es tu turno!" ordenó Óin desde el grupo, ya que había terminado de atender a Bofur.

El enano más joven gimió, pero obedientemente soltó a Bilbo, y se puso de pie. "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero sin pinchazos esta vez! Ya tuve bastantes de esos con los orcos..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo siguió observando a sus compañeros, incluso después de que todas las heridas fueron curadas, sus estómagos llenados, y todos, finalmente, se quedaron dormidos. Se encontró con que no podía caer dormido con la misma facilidad y, honestamente, él no quería hacerlo en ese momento. Tenía mucho en que pensar, demasiado para planificar y repasar en su cabeza. Por no hablar de que todavía se sentía conmocionado por casi perder a sus enanos (de nuevo) gracias a su propia estupidez.

No, él no iba a estar durmiendo en ningún momento cercano.

Al menos él no era el único que seguía despierto. Dori estaba sentado junto a Nori y Ori y se les quedaba mirando como si no pudiera creer que ellos estuvieran allí. Dwalin estaba puliendo su hacha mientras Gandalf fumaba su pipa y parecía estudiar el cielo nocturno.

Y luego estaba Thorin.

El real enano estaba de guardia y se encontraba sólo, sentado un poco lejos del campamento. De vez en cuando él se daba la vuelta para mirarles, y poco a poco posaba sus ojos azules sobre cada enano. Cuando ellos se centraban en Fili y Kili, se suavizaban ligeramente y permanecían allí por más tiempo. Luego ellos seguían antes de, finalmente, darse la vuelta y volver a su guardia.

Él no culpaba a ninguno de los enanos por sus alivios. Apenas si él también podía evitar el mirar a cada uno de ellos; asimilando todas y cada una de las lesiones y hematomas, y el cuidadoso ascenso y caída de sus pechos. Todavía no podía sacudir el persistente miedo al casi perderlos de nuevo.

Permaneció despierto el tiempo suficiente como para ver a Dori y Gandalf finalmente caer dormidos, y para ver a Dwalin cambiar lugares con Thorin. El rey estrechó fuertemente la mano del otro enano y los dos compartieron una mirada que decía más que las palabras jamás lo harían. Bilbo se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo envidia. Él no podía hacer eso con sus ojos. La envidia se extinguió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que, en vez de ir a su saco de dormir, Thorin en cambio se dirigía hacia la esquina de Bilbo. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón empezar a acelerarse e hizo lo posible para ignorarlo.

En silencio, Thorin tomó asiento a su lado y se puso cómodo contra la roca. Luego metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su larga pipa oscura. El hobbit vio cómo la encendía y se preguntó qué tipo de hierba para pipa estaba fumando. Conociendo a Thorin, era una barata y de mal gusto. Él siempre tenía un gusto horrible para la hierba para pipa y el vino.

"Hoy fuiste muy valiente," dijo finalmente el rey, tomando un largo soplo y dejando salir el humo lentamente. "Muy rápido al pensar y muy ingenioso con las trampas. Te debemos una buena parte de nuestra victoria a ti."

Bilbo resopló. _Él_ no fue el motivo por el cual salieron victoriosos. Todos habían hecho su parte para ganar la batalla. "Difícilmente. Yo no habría sobrevivido a la refriega si no los hubiera tenido a todos ustedes allí para cuidarme la espalda."

Thorin se encogió de hombros. "Di lo que quieras, el resto de nosotros sabemos quién nos ganó la batalla al final."

"Lo haré," declaró, levantando la barbilla, "y mientras estoy en ello, me gustaría añadir que tanto Ori como Kili también jugaron un papel importante. Asegúrate de que los demás lo sepan."

El enano asintió lentamente. "Es cierto. Hoy lo hicieron bien. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ellos."

 _Yo también_ , admitió para sí mismo.

"Pero yo, en particular, te debo las gracias a ti," continuó Thorin con calma. "Hoy no sólo salvaste a mi sobrino, también a mi sucesor y príncipe heredero. Tales acciones... no puedo ni siquiera _comenzar_ a pensar en cómo pagártelas."

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se rascó una de las heridas en su codo. "No necesito nada. No podría siquiera permanecer sentado y ver morir a una persona inocente. No sería lo correcto."

"Tan noble," comentó Thorin con el más leve indicio de burla en su tono. Dio otra larga bocanada de su pipa antes de soplar el humo por la nariz. "Independientemente de tus necesidades, _todavía_ te estoy en deuda. Por lo tanto dime tu precio, ladrón."

En contra de su voluntad, Bilbo sintió una punzada de dolor perforar su corazón ante el comentario del enano. Honestamente él no quería otra cosa que no fuera el ver a sus enanos vivir durante el viaje. Pero Thorin, obviamente, no sabía eso, y pensaba que él quería conseguir algo. Él entendía su razonamiento, pero aún así le dolía ser considerado tan inferiormente por alguien a quien quería tanto.

"No necesito ni quiero nada de ti, maestro Escudo de Roble," dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo hacia sus dormidos compañeros. "Todo lo que quería era ver vivo a Fili. Que él y los demás estén vivos es suficiente para mí."

Thorin estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Siguió fumando su pipa, pero no hizo ningún ademán por dejar al hobbit. Bilbo se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer a su lado cuando el rey por fin habló de nuevo.

"Te he ofendido," anunció Thorin, bajando la pipa. "Mis disculpas. Esa no fue mi intención. Yo quería... Mmm... Estoy haciendo un lío bastante grande de todo esto, ¿no es verdad?"

"Más o menos," estuvo de acuerdo, rodando los ojos.

"Ciertamente no te contienes con tus palabras," se quejó el enano, pero sin ningún tipo de enojo. "Ha habido un malentendido. No era mi intención insultarte al implicar que salvaste a Fili simplemente para ganar algo."

Bilbo se volvió hacia el rey con ambas cejas levantadas. "¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿qué querías dar a entender?"

Thorin se rascó la barba y parecía pensar profundamente sobre cómo expresar sus palabras. "Lo que quería decir... Bueno, con los enanos, tenemos un cierto código que seguimos. Si un enano le da a otro un regalo o le hace un favor, entonces se espera que el receptor devuelva estas acciones. Por supuesto, hay excepciones a esta regla, pero eso es otra historia."

El enano se detuvo y señaló con el dedo al hobbit. " _Le_ has hecho a mi familia un favor al salvar a Fili. Por lo tanto yo ahora tengo que devolverte ese favor."

"Entonces... porque he salvado a Fili, ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí," resumió lentamente Bilbo. "Pero..., ¿por qué tú? ¿No debería ser Fili el que tiene que pagarme?"

"Fili aún no es mayor de edad," respondió Thorin, encogiéndose de hombros. "Todavía es considerado un niño por otros, por lo que no se espera que él pague la deuda. En su lugar, me corresponde a mí como cabeza de la familia ocuparme de la misma."

"Oh." Bilbo se reclinó hacia atrás y pensó en lo que acababa de aprender. La primera vez, después de haber salvado al rey, Thorin no había mencionado una deuda. De hecho, él no recordaba haber oído de ella o de Thorin habérsela pagado.

 _Tal vez... Tal vez me lo está diciendo ahora porque esta vez yo he salvado a Fili en lugar de a Thorin_ , pensó para sí mismo. Sí, eso parecía lo más probable. Lo más probable era que Thorin veía una deuda con Fili como más importante que una suya. Él no haría nada menos por su sobrino.

"Entonces..., ¿cómo hace uno para pagar esta deuda? ¿Ahora tú tienes que salvar mi vida? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo has hecho en la batalla," señaló.

Thorin resopló. "Difícilmente. Esas no son vistas como deudas. Defender a tus hermanos en combate es lo que se espera de todos los enanos, y actuar de otra forma es ir en contra de nuestra propia naturaleza. No, lo que sucede ahora es que tú me pides algo y yo hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplirlo."

"Pero... yo realmente no quiero nada," le recordó al enano, sintiéndose un poco perdido por todo el asunto.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con oro o joyas?" le desafió Thorin.

"Soy un hobbit. Nosotros valoramos más las flores y una buena comida," le indicó.

"Estado, entonces. ¿Un funcionario de alto rango una vez que reclamemos Erebor?" le contrarrestó el enano.

"¿Para hacer qué? Soy un ladrón, no un político," le reprendió.

El rey estaba empezando a ponerse visiblemente molesto. "Mujeres, entonces. U hombres. O un nuevo caballo, una nueva casa, ¡incluso un abrigo nuevo!"

"No quiero un amante, no necesito un caballo, soy dueño de una casa perfectamente encantadora, y si necesito un nuevo abrigo entonces puedo conseguir uno yo mismo," enumeró Bilbo, poniéndose ahora cada vez más divertido por todo el asunto. "Acéptalo, majestad, no hay nada en este mundo que yo quiera y que puedas dármelo."

"Entonces..., ¿qué es lo que yo _no_ puedo darte?" preguntó el enano, frunciendo el ceño.

 _Tu corazón._

Bilbo se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta que empezó a sangrarle. "Maestro Escudo de Roble, por favor entiende algo: por ahora yo no tengo ningún otro deseo que verlos a todos ustedes vivir para reclamar su hogar. Esa es la tarea que he aceptado y estoy comprometido en verla cumplida. Si eso puede aceptarse como un deseo, entonces te sugiero que hagas todo lo que esté en tu poder para mantenerte con vida con el fin de concederme mi deseo."

Thorin se quedó mirando al hobbit con una mirada que, honestamente, él no supo comprender. Era extraño, porque juraba que conocía cada una de las miradas del rey.

"Eso no cumple exactamente con los requisitos, pero por ahora lo voy a aceptar. Al menos hasta que yo pueda encontrar un pago adecuado que vayas a aceptar," comentó finalmente el enano, recogiendo su pipa y, lentamente, poniéndose de pie.

"Vas a estar buscando por mucho tiempo," replicó antes de lamer la sangre de su labio inferior.

Thorin alzó una ceja mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. "Bueno. Me gustan los desafíos."

Luego se alejó en silencio hasta donde estaba su saco de dormir. Bilbo lo vio alejarse y se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué no podía haberse enamorado de alguien menos complicado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Para cuando hubo despertado, ya era media mañana y el desayuno ya había sido preparado y servido, y el campamento estaba siendo empacado.

"¡Maestro Bolsón!" lo saludó Bombur cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto. "¡Ven a comer! ¡Te guardé un plato!"

El hobbit bostezó y lentamente se puso de pie. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero él ignoró diligentemente el dolor ante el prospecto de comida. Se sentó junto a Bombur y se frotó los ojos para despejar el sueño.

"Mis gracias," dijo con voz ronca antes de aclararse la garganta un par de veces. "Gracias, Bombur. Estoy contento por tener algo caliente para comer después de lo de anoche."

"Sí, han sido unos largos días," estuvo de acuerdo el robusto enano, entregándole un plato de comida, "pero al final todo resultó bien. ¡Todos sobrevivimos y todos encontramos nuestros caminos de regreso a los otros!"

Bilbo le sonrió al alegre cocinero y comenzó a comer su desayuno. "En efecto. Ahora podemos seguir adelante. ¿Cuál es la próxima parada?"

"En primer lugar, tenemos que llegar a la base de la montaña," respondió Bombur, acariciándose pensativo el bigote. "Eso debería tomar alrededor de tres días -tal vez más, teniendo en cuenta a los heridos que tenemos."

El hobbit asintió y pensó en todos los mapas que conocía con el fin de tener una idea de lo lejos que todavía tenían que ir. "Entonces, ¿a partir de ahí?"

"Tenemos que pasar a través de los Valles del Anduin y luego tenemos que pasar a través del Bosque Negro." El enano frunció el ceño y arrugó sus espesas cejas. "La verdad, no muy deseoso de esa parte. Los elfos se allí de seguro que tramarán algo."

Bilbo no lo dudó. Mientras que él le tenía mucho cariño a su hijo Legolas, honestamente, él nunca llegó a apreciar a Thranduil. El elfo era demasiado frío y reservado para su gusto. Por supuesto, el elfo también había encerrado a sus amigos en sus mazmorras, así que tal vez él estaba siendo un poco parcial. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos, él sabía lo importante que sería Thranduil en la próxima guerra. Si quería cambiar el resultado de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos entonces él necesitaría el apoyo del Rey Elfo.

"Vamos, vamos, Bombur; no vayas asustando a nuestro ladrón por un par de comedores de hojas," dijo Nori arrastrando las palabras mientras se unía a ellos. Se sentó junto a Bilbo en una perezosa postura que aún así se veía agraciada.

"No le tengo miedo de los elfos. En realidad les tengo mucho cariño," replicó Bilbo con una sonrisa.

Los dos enanos compartieron una mirada de mutuo disgusto.

"Bueno, no hay nada escrito sobre los gustos," dijo Nori, mirando el hobbit junto a él.

Él simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo están tus heridas de guerra? Asumo que Óin ya te dejó en buena forma."

El ladrón agitó una mano en forma desdeñosa. "Estoy bien. Esos orcos fueron patéticos. Apenas si hicieron algún daño."

Bilbo miró cuidadosamente el ojo negro, el labio partido, y las numerosas contusiones que el enano todavía ostentaba. "Oh, sí, ellos ni siquiera dejaron una huella en ti."

"Ustedes dos probablemente habrían conseguido salir ilesos si pudieran mantener la boca cerrada," señaló Bombur, agitando su cuchara en la dirección de su compañero enano.

"No. Ellos querían torturarnos y estaban buscando una excusa. Así que Bofur y yo les dimos una," explicó Nori mientras examinaba sus uñas.

"Mmm… Estoy seguro de que el joven príncipe no tenía nada que ver con esa decisión," agregó Bilbo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Nori entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tienes algo que compartir?"

"¿Yo? No, absolutamente nada," alegó Bilbo, ampliando sus ojos hasta que empezaron a llorarle. "Nunca implicaría que tú y Bofur provocaron deliberadamente a los orcos para que les pegaran a ustedes dos en vez de a Fili. Eso sería una locura."

Bombur se echó a reír mientras Nori siguió mirándole fijamente con sus acerados ojos verdes. Se enfrentó a la mirada de frente, e incluso levantó las cejas en un silencioso desafío.

Finalmente, Nori sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Bien jugado, ladrón, bien jugado. Nosotros todavía podemos hacer alguien de ti."

"Con suerte alguien decente a diferencia tuya, ladrón," interrumpió Dori mientras se unía a los tres con un bolso en la mano y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se puso de pie frente a Nori y se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a vislumbrarse amenazante.

Nori inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta quedar de cabeza para poder mirar a su hermano a los ojos. "Me ofende ese comentario. Yo no robo cosas. Libero valiosas posesiones de sus indignos dueños."

"¿No esa otra definición de ladrón?" preguntó Bilbo.

"Más o menos," estuvo de acuerdo Bombur.

Nori simplemente les agitó a los dos una mano de forma indiferente. "Detalles, detalles. Ahora, ¿qué sucedió para que mi querido hermano mayor esté de mal humor?"

Dori metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un bulto de tela rojo brillante. "¿Has robado esto de Rivendel?"

"¿Por qué es esa una pregunta? Sabes que lo hice," replicó el enano más joven, rodando los ojos y girando la cabeza para volver a mirar a Bilbo y Bombur.

Dori golpeó con fuerza a Nori en la cabeza con la tela y el bolso. El enano ni se inmutó.

"¡Te dije que no agarraras nada de ellos!" le reprendió Dori con dureza. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? ¡No lo puedes vender a donde vamos!"

"Bueno... yo estaba pensando que podríamos convertirlo en un abrigo," dijo Nori, arrastrando las palabras, con pereza volviendo su mirada hacia el hobbit sentado junto a él, "para nuestro querido ladrón. ¿Quien parece ya no tener uno...?"

"¿Qué? No, guárdalo para otra cosa. Yo estoy bien," negó Bilbo, no queriendo ser arrastrado en la conversación. "Haz algo para Ori con él; estoy seguro de que él lo apreciará."

"Ori ya tiene suficientes abrigos," respondió Dori, dirigiendo su acerada mirada verde hacia el hobbit. "Pero... me di cuenta que tu abrigo se destruyó anoche, durante la pelea. ¿Tienes otro?"

"Por supuesto que no, ¡míralo!" respondió Nori antes de que Bilbo pudiera responder. Agitó una dramática mano en dirección al hobbit. "¡Él no tiene ningunas botas o guantes o incluso una camisa extra! ¡Nuestro ladrón va a morir a causa de los elementos antes de que lleguemos a Erebor!"

Bombur asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Dori siguió mirando al hobbit con una mirada aún más intensa. Bilbo ahora se sentía indeciso entre sentirse indignado de que Nori pensara que él era tan débil y confundido sobre porqué la ropa era siquiera un problema.

"Y-yo tengo suficiente ropa, ¡muchas gracias! Y nosotros los hobbits, para empezar, no usamos botas, ¡así que eso no debería ser un problema!" le replicó, mirando al ladrón.

Nori sacudió la cabeza con un falso ceño fruncido en su cara. "Nuestro querido ladrón es demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de morir por el frío, para no molestarnos a nosotros con cosas como la costura y el tejido. ¡Qué hobbit tan amable!"

En ese momento, Dori lo miraba con el tipo de mirada que normalmente era reservada para Ori. Como si él fuera una especie de cordero herido rodeado por una manada de lobos muy, muy hambrientos. Era una mirada muy alarmante.

"Voy a tomar sus medidas después del desayuno. Nori, ve que termine toda su comida. Tengo que encontrar mi kit de costura," ordenó Dori mientras enrollaba la tela y la metía de nuevo en el bolso.

Bilbo abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue detenido en seco cuando Nori le metió un trozo de carne seca.

"Lo haré, hermano, lo haré," le prometió el ladrón, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Dori le dio un gesto de aprobación antes de alejarse a buscar, presumiblemente, su kit de costura.

"Eso fue bien jugado," le complementó Bombur desde el otro lado.

"Gracias. Siempre es agradable ser reconocido," respondió Nori.

Bilbo se les quedó mirando a los dos; indeciso entre aplaudir al ladrón por su astucia, y el querer tirarle de la oreja por hacer que Dori se preocupara por él. Nori se dio cuenta de su mirada, y le dio una perezosa sonrisa que era, a pesar de todo, bastante encantadora.

"Será mejor que termines tu desayuno, querido ladrón. No querrás mantener a Dori esperando," le aconsejó, y luego se agachó cuando Bilbo le tiró una cuchara en la cabeza.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era casi mediodía cuando se marcharon. Todo empacado y totalmente descansados, el grupo comenzó la larga caminata cuesta abajo por la montaña. Thorin los guiaba con Gandalf a su lado mientras que Fili, Nori, y Bofur recibieron la orden de caminar en el medio, ya que ellos todavía estaban sanando. Bilbo optó por permanecer en la parte posterior con Bombur mientras reflexionaba sobre qué era lo que iba a tener que hacer a continuación.

Sin la ayuda de las águilas, ya no iban a ser capaces de cubrir tan vastas millas tan rápidamente. Ellos iban a tener que caminar cuesta abajo por la montaña y luego hasta la casa de Beorn, y por lo tanto se iban a retrasar unos cuantos días. Ya no estaban siguiendo el tiempo original, y ahora él ya no sabía qué esperar.

¿Vamos a tener que hacerles frente a más enemigos, debido al retraso? ¿Iba Azog a alcanzarlos más rápido que la última vez? Y lo más importante, ¿iban a perder los últimos rayos del sol del Día de Durin, y fallar en la travesía? También todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Radagast; ¿aún permanece en su casa en el Bosque Negro? Si era así, entonces, ¿era posible que se reunieran allí con él?

 _Muchas incógnitas. Me van a conducir a la locura_ , caviló, pateando una extraviada piedra en el camino. _No puedo prepararme para nada ahora que sé que todo puede haber cambiado. Lo único en lo que puedo prepararme es en entrar en Erebor y en cómo deshacerme de Smaug._

La ironía de que Smaug era ahora el menor de sus problemas no le pasó desapercibido.

Frente a él, se dio cuenta de que Glóin le susurraba algo a Óin, quien luego asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Para su sorpresa, el enano disminuyó sus pasos hasta que estuvo lado a lado con el hobbit.

"Maestro Glóin," saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

"Tengo una pregunta para usted. Te he estado observando en las batallas. ¿Quién te instruyó con la espada?" le preguntó Glóin, mirando a Dardo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No tengo ningún entrenamiento. Mis tácticas son 'no dejes que te apuñalen,' y 'atacarlos con el extremo puntiagudo.' ¿Eso cuenta como entrenamiento?" le respondió con sequedad.

Glóin resopló. "Lo sabía. Parecías un niño; moviéndola de un lado al otro hasta que golpearas algo. Era algo casi doloroso de ver."

Bilbo se rió. Había olvidado cuán franco Glóin podía ser.

"Gracias por tu honestidad. Es bueno saber que estoy haciendo el ridículo cada vez que levanto una espada," dijo alegremente.

"No veo ningún punto en tantear el problema sin ir directo al grano. Yo digo lo que me gusta, cuando me gusta," se jactó el enano, sonriendo. Eso hizo que las líneas en su rostro se suavizaran y el brillo en sus ojos fuera más luminoso. A Bilbo le hizo recordar fuertemente a Gimli.

"Es por eso que decidí que necesitamos entrenarte," continuó Glóin, "para que no parezcas un tonto. Ah, y para que no mueras."

"¿Entrenarme?" repitió, parpadeando.

"Así es. En el arte de la espada. No creo que esos flacos brazos puedan levantar un hacha," dijo el enano.

"Pero-"

"También podemos practicar con algunas dagas. Creo que Nori tiene unas extras, las cuales no le importaría dar."

"Por qué-"

"También tenemos que enseñarte cómo lanzar un golpe. No puedes depender de las armas para todo. ¡Tienes que ser capaz de cuidar de ti mismo en cualquier situación!"

"Yo puedo-"

"Practicaremos durante el campamento. Óin dijo que me ayudaría y que él curaría las heridas que obtengas," añadió Glóin, palmeando al hobbit en el hombro. "Asegúrate de no cansarte en la caminata. ¡No voy a hacértelo fácil sólo porque eres un hobbit!"

Después de haber terminado de decir lo que quería, Glóin dejó a Bilbo atrás y volvió a su lugar junto a su hermano.

Bilbo lo vio alejarse antes de, lentamente, mirar a Bombur. "¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

Bombur le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa. "Creo que le agradas a Glóin. Mala suerte."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Para perpetuo horror de Bilbo, Glóin cumplió con su palabra esa noche.

"Es tiempo para entrenar," dijo alegremente, interrumpiendo a Bilbo y Ori en medio de la conversación.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¡la cena-!" se quejó cuando Glóin lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a un área abierta en el campamento.

Glóin agitó desdeñosamente una mano y le arrojó Dardo. "Puedes comer cuando hayamos terminado. Ahora, primero lo primero: cambiar tu agarre. Si sigues agarrando la espada de esa manera vas a terminar torciéndote la muñeca. Tal vez incluso hasta romperla..."

Bilbo le miró mal. "¿Cambiar mi qué? Tienes que mostrarme el 'adecuado' agarre."

Glóin rodó los ojos pero, obedientemente, reajustó las manos del hobbit hasta que estuvo satisfecho. "Así. Ahora, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la guardia alta y la guardia baja?"

Bilbo parpadeó. "Um, ¿no?"

"Lo sabía," se quejó el enano, pero no se veía muy desanimado. "Entonces vamos a empezar por el principio."

Durante la siguiente hora, Glóin le explicó las diferentes posiciones y le hizo practicar cada una de ellas. Él nombraría las posiciones al azar con Bilbo luchando por seguir cada una. Era una rutina sorprendentemente exigente, y con demasiada rapidez el hobbit se encontró cansado por el esfuerzo.

"No tienes mucha fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo", señaló Glóin, moviendo la cabeza. "Necesitas trabajar en eso."

Bilbo se encogió de hombros mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. "Soy un hobbit. Dependemos más en la velocidad que en la fuerza."

El enano asintió, mirándose reflexivo. "Lógico. Entonces, primero vamos a trabajar en tus defensas. Ahora, ¡guardia alta!"

El hobbit se quejó, pero obedientemente se puso en la posición correcta. Para entonces, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían unido a los dos, y estaban viendo al enano y hobbit con varios grados de interés. Bilbo podía oírlos mientras discutían sobre los dos como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

"Su movimiento de pies es bueno. Parece saber los pasos y patrones correctos," comentó Balin mientras se sentaba en una roca.

"Necesita apretar su agarre. Un golpe y perderá su espada," señaló Dwalin, negando con la cabeza.

"Un arco o dagas, le sentarían mejor. Algo ligero para que no le moleste al usarlo," añadió Bofur sin levantar la vista de su tallado.

Dori sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. "Glóin está siendo demasiado duro con él. Es su primera vez entrenando con una espada."

Junto a él, Nori y Ori bufaron al unísono.

"El señor Bolsón puede manejarlo. Es más fuerte de lo que parece," defendió Fili mientras Kili asentía con la cabeza.

"Él ha estado manteniéndose al ritmo de Glóin durante todo este tiempo," añadió Óin con una amplia sonrisa.

"La cena está lista. ¿Cuándo lo va a dejar Glóin para que coma?" se quejó Bombur con Bifur, quien, a su vez, le ignoró.

"Cuando Bilbo ya no pueda continuar," respondió Gandalf, encendiendo su pipa.

Thorin no dijo nada, pero Bilbo podía sentir sus ojos observándolo. Le hacía sentirse incómodo el estar bajo esa mirada mientras trataba de seguir las órdenes de Glóin. Pero, de nuevo, los ojos de Thorin siempre le afectaban de una manera u otra.

Tuvieron que pasar otros veinte minutos antes de que Glóin finalmente llamara a una parada.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy, ladrón," dijo alegremente. "Puedes ir a comer ahora."

Bilbo dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y lanzó un fuerte suspiro. "Gracias. Pensé que mis brazos iban a caerse si no paraba muy pronto."

Glóin rió. "¡Vas a estar sintiendo eso durante el resto de la noche! No te preocupes; con el tiempo te acostumbrarás."

Bilbo hizo una mueca. "Encantador."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Más tarde, después de que la cena había terminado y los pocos sacos de dormir colocados en sus lugares, Bilbo se sorprendió al encontrarse en compañía de Gandalf. Él no había hablado mucho con su viejo amigo durante todo el viaje. En parte, había sido su propia culpa ya que había estado preocupado por hacer un seguimiento en eventos y enanos, pero también tenía la sensación de que Gandalf lo había estado evitando.

"Es una agradable noche," comentó el mago, haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo por encima de ellos con su pipa.

Bilbo asintió y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. "Muy agradable. Espero que siga así durante más tiempo."

"Efectivamente. Necesitamos un poco de suerte después de estos últimos días," el otro estuvo de acuerdo, mirando al hobbit desde el rabillo del ojo.

"Dime, Bilbo, ¿cómo estás? Nos hemos enfrentado a una gran cantidad de enemigos en un corto período de tiempo. ¿Ha sido todo muy difícil para ti?" preguntó.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y pensó en la pregunta. El viaje _había_ sido difícil hasta ahora, pero no de la manera que su viejo amigo asumía. La dificultad estaba en la elección de qué eventos cambiar y cuáles dejar continuar. Y después de su tonto error, ahora tenía más de qué preocuparse ya que él no sabía qué era lo que estaba cambiado y qué era lo seguiría siendo lo mismo.

"Ha sido... difícil en algunos casos," admitió finalmente, abriendo los ojos. "A veces me encuentro perdido sobre qué hacer. Y a menudo me preocupo por los demás; yo temo en perder a uno de ellos antes de que nosotros veamos su hogar de nuevo."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta de tu afecto y la naturaleza protectora sobre los otros," admitió Gandalf. "Me preocupa cuando insistes en ponerte en peligro por ellos. Tienes que tener más cuidado."

"Lo siento; no puedo evitarlo. Mi vida tiene poco valor mientras que ellos tienen la esperanza de su pueblo descansando sobre ellos," explicó el hobbit con un encogimiento de hombros. "Si yo muero, entonces lo peor que puede suceder es que mi casa será vendida. _Si_ _fallan_ , entonces perderán su reino de nuevo. ¿Ya ves por qué me atrevo a arriesgar mi vida por ellos?"

Él pensó que su explicación satisfacerla a Gandalf, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer que la expresión en su rostro fuera una de abatida y sus ojos se oscurecieran. "Subestimas tu valor, Bilbo Bolsón. Puedo prometerte que un buen número lloraría en gran cantidad por tu muerte. Incluido yo mismo."

Bilbo sintió en su corazón un apretón doloroso. Gandalf era su más antiguo y más querido amigo, incluso si el mago todavía no lo sabía muy bien. Él nunca quiso verlo herido o incluso preocupado cuando se trataba de Bilbo. Gandalf se merecía algo mejor que eso.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el brazo del mago. "No era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas. Yo solo... Todos ellos ya han perdido tanto. Su hogar y sus familias y amigos. Todos ellos han sufrido injustamente durante años sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Sabiendo todo esto, ¿cómo puedo _no_ arriesgar mi vida por ellos? ¿Cómo _no_ voy a querer ayudarles a tener éxito? Ignorarlos sería egoísta e inhumano; dos características que los hobbits simplemente no tienen."

Gandalf lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato con sus ancianos ojos. No podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que el mago estaba pensando, pero esperaba que el otro escuchara la sinceridad en sus palabras. Él no quería preocupar a su viejo amigo, pero tampoco podía renunciar a su misión. Él iba a llevarla a cabo incluso si terminaba por matarlo.

Eventualmente, Gandalf dio un largo y profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros cayeran. Agarró el hombro del hobbit y le dio una media sonrisa. "Hobbits. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Incluso después de todos mis largos años, todavía estoy sorprendido por tu gente una y otra vez."

"No sé por qué. En realidad somos bastante simples cuando nos conoces," señaló.

"Tal vez para ti. Pero el resto de nosotros no somos tan... nobles por naturaleza," dijo lentamente el mago.

Bilbo pensó en el rey Elessar y sus intentos en proteger a Frodo y a los demás hasta el punto de incluso desafiar a Sauron personalmente. Recordó a Boromir quien, a pesar de su debilidad por el anillo, aún entregó su vida para proteger a Pippin y Merry. Pensó en Legolas y Gimli quienes lucharon por proteger a todos en la Tierra Media. Y se acordó de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, en donde Enano, Elfo, y Hombre lucharon juntos para derrotar a sus enemigos.

"Estás equivocado," dijo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del mago. "Los hobbits no son la única raza noble que hay."

Él no sabía qué era lo que pensaba Gandalf de sus palabras, pero el mago le sonrió como si tuviera una idea de qué era lo que quería decir. "Ciertamente, mi querido ladrón, ciertamente."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les tomó un día más antes de finalmente llegar al pie de la montaña. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando por fin lo hicieron, pero Bilbo todavía podía ver el verde horizonte que se extendía ante ellos. Divisó el río y la pequeña cueva donde se trasladaron para descansar por la noche. Fue allí donde Gandalf por fin mencionó a Beorn y sugirió que se detuvieran allí para pedir suministros y reposo.

"Beorn es el único lo suficientemente cerca a quien pedirle ayuda," explicó el mago. "Él puede o no concederla, pero aún debemos pedirla. No podemos ser exigente en este punto."

"¿Qué hace un hombre viviendo aquí solo en éste lugar?" preguntó Balin, levantando una gruesa ceja.

"Beorn es... diferente de otros hombres. Él es un cambia-forma y su gente supuestamente ha vivido aquí durante siglos. Yo no he conocido al hombre, pero me han dicho que puede hablar el lenguaje de las bestias," respondió Gandalf. "Sin embargo, pedirle ayuda será difícil. Me han dicho que se irrita con facilidad."

"¿Un cambia-forma? ¿En qué cambia?" preguntó Kili, sus oscuros ojos iluminándose.

El mago sonrió. "Un oso. Un oso muy, _muy_ grande."

Ante esto, los enanos estallaron en charlas. Bilbo les escuchó mientras especulaban acerca del desconocido cambia-forma, y se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre el propio hombre. La primera vez, Beorn había sido un amigo interesante. El hombre se veía intimidante y su temperamento era temible cuando aparecía, pero en conjunto era un buen tipo. Había sido amable con ellos la primera vez, y él esperaba que fuera igual esta vez.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará el llegar a su casa?" le preguntó Dwalin a Gandalf.

"Dos días a lo sumo. Tal vez menos si no nos siguen los orcos y huargos," se quejó Gandalf, echando una mirada a las montañas detrás de ellos.

Bilbo contó los días en su cabeza. Dos para llegar a la casa de Beorn, otro para prepararnos para el ingreso al Bosque Negro, y finalmente dos más para llegar hasta el bosque. Esos eran cinco días en total y eso era _si no_ surgía ningún problema en el camino. Definitivamente estaban cortos en tiempo.

 _Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo en el Bosque Negro. Si puedo mantenerlos en el camino y lejos de las arañas y Thranduil, entonces podemos ser capaces de acortar unos días_ , pensó, tratando de diseñar un plan en su mente. _Luego está ese río y el maldito ciervo... será mejor que le pida cuerda extra a Beorn. Vamos a necesitarla._

"¡Oi, ladrón! ¡Es hora del entrenamiento!" gritó Glóin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y planes.

Bilbo se quejó, pero obedientemente se puso de pie, mientras se agachaba a recoger su espada. "Bien, bien. ¡Pero no me pegues tan duro con tu rama esta vez cuando cometa errores! Estoy empezando a tener moretones."

Glóin rió y se inclinó para despeinar los rizos del hobbit. "¡Muy bien! Los moretones significan que estás aprendiendo. Ahora, ¡guardia alta!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al amanecer, Bilbo fue el primero en despertar. Reunió la ropa que todavía le quedaba junto con Dardo, y se encaminó en dirección al río cercano. Saludó a Bifur, que estaba de guardia, y el enano asintió en comprensión. Contento en saber que nadie se preocuparía por él, se dirigió hacia el río mientras el sol naciente iluminaba el terreno. Todavía estaba fresco, pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse al frío con el fin de limpiarse la sangre y suciedad. Sangre de huargo nunca era un buen olor.

Primero lavó la ropa ya que le tomaría más tiempo en secarse. Él las restregó lo mejor que pudo con el jabón que Nori le había prestado -el cuál parecía sospechosamente élfico y olía a flores- antes de colocarlas en unas rocas cercanas para que se secaran. A continuación, se obligó a entrar al helado río y comenzó la larga tarea de limpiarse. Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el río antes de que el sonido de unas pesadas botas le dijera que ya no estaba solo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, quiso llorar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" casi lloriqueó, hundiéndose en el agua.

Thorin -y _por supuesto_ que era el rey el que había aparecido, porque _así era_ todo en la vida de Bilbo- elevó una negra ceja mientras comenzaba a destrenzar su cabello. "Por la misma razón por la que estás aquí: a bañarme."

"Yo no creí que nadie más se levantaría tan temprano," se quejó el hobbit más para sí mismo.

"¿Y? ¿Estabas tratando de evitarnos? ¿Tímido a la hora de estar desnudo?" cuestionó el rey, obviamente divertido. "No sé mucho acerca de los hobbits, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no eres demasiado diferente de nosotros los enanos."

Bilbo se quejó. "No soy tímido. Es que... yo no me baño en frente de otros."

Thorin resopló y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y la armadura. "Prometo no mirar."

 _El que mires no es el problema_ , se quejó para sí mismo mientras se alejaba del enano. Intentó no mirar cuando el otro entró en el agua, pero era muy, muy difícil. Siempre había encontrado a Thorin fascinante, incluso antes de que empezara a quererlo. Desde su piel tatuada y llena de cicatrices hasta sus ardientes ojos azules, el enano era llamativo en todos los aspectos.

Thorin cumplió con su palabra y lo ignoró durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Él estaba ocupado en lavar toda la sangre y suciedad y sudor de su grueso pelo. Mientras el hobbit lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes había notado.

"¿Por qué no te dejas crecer la barba?" le preguntó antes de poder siquiera detenerse a pensar.

"¿Por qué haces Tantas preguntas?" le preguntó Thorin, sin detenerse en su tarea.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque yo quiero entenderlos?"

El enano finalmente se detuvo y lo miró con las cejas levantadas. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí," dijo con firmeza, sintiéndose bastante molesto. "Yo quiero conocerlos a tí y a los demás, ¿recuerdas? Te dije esto cuando estábamos en Rivendel."

Thorin lo siguió mirando.

Bilbo lo miró igual y trató de no dejar que su molestia llegara a él.

"Me corté la barba después de Smaug," dijo finalmente el rey, reanudando su lavado. "Fue en memoria de mi padre y abuelo. Sólo voy a dejarla crecer una vez que haya recuperado nuestro hogar en sus honores."

Él no había esperado eso. "Oh. Eso es... muy honorable de tu parte. Tengo entendido que los enanos estiman mucho sus barbas como sus mejores características. Debe de haberte resultado muy difícil cortar la tuya."

"Fue mi precio a pagar," dijo simplemente el enano, encogiéndose de un hombro. Miró el hobbit y se pasó una mano por encima de su propia barba rapada con una mirada curiosa.

"Tú no tienes una barba. ¿Los hobbits no pueden crecer una?" preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"La mayoría de nosotros no podemos, pero algunas con sangre mezclada son capaces de dejar crecerse una barba," contestó Bilbo, pensando en sus familiares e historias. "Por lo general tienen sangre Stoor (Fuerte) en ellos si lo hacen. Los Brandigamo son los únicos que conozco capaces de tener una barba."

"¿Brandigamo?" repitió Thorin.

Agitó una mano en forma despectiva. "Un clan hobbit. Yo estoy relacionado con ellos por matrimonio pero no por sangre."

"A diferencia de la Sacovilla-Bolsón," contestó el enano, la comisura de sus labios curvándose ligeramente.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Desafortunadamente. Yo prefiero fingir que _no_ comparto ninguna relación con ellos."

"¿Son tan horribles?"

"Sí. No. Bueno, a veces." Bilbo se rascó la nariz mientras trataba de pensar en una descripción exacta de sus primos. "Otho y Lobelia no _son_ malos hobbits en sí. Simplemente son codiciosos y parecen no poder apreciar lo que ya tienen. Sus codicia eclipsan sus buenos rasgos la mayoría de las veces."

Thorin parecía considerado mientras pensaba en su respuesta. "Entiendo. A mí no me importa la mayoría de mis parientes Ironfoot (Pie de Hierro). Se quejan demasiado para mi gusto. El único a quien tolero es mi primo Dáin. Él no es tan agravante."

Bilbo intentó no hacer una mueca ante la mención de Dáin. Él respetaba al poderoso enano y apreciaba sus esfuerzos, tanto en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos como en la Guerra del Anillo. Sin embargo, una parte de él no podía dejar de resentir al enano por tomar la corona que Thorin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevar. Era un sentimiento sin sentido ya que él sabía que no era culpa de Dáin que Thorin muriera, pero el dolor era raramente lógico.

"Entonces, parece que tenemos algo en común," comentó en su lugar, tratando de no pensar en el pasado.

Thorin se encogió de hombros y volvió a lavar la sangre seca de su piel. "Supongo que parientes molestos se encuentran en todas las razas."

"¿Incluso en los elfos?" le contestó, principalmente para ser molesto. Él _era_ parte Tuk después de todo.

El enano frunció el ceño. "Los elfos son simplemente molestos."

El hobbit se rió y también volvió a limpiar la suciedad de su cabello. "Realmente los odias. Me pregunto cómo vamos a atravesar el Bosque Negro sin que vayas a decapitar a su rey."

"No voy a hacer tal cosa. Ya estamos cortos de tiempo," reprendió el rey. "Sin embargo, después de que Erebor haya sido recuperado y reconstruido, entonces voy a volver mi atención a nuestros enemigos. Los elfos pagarán por habernos dado la espalda."

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al enano con incredulidad. "No hablarás en serio, ¿cierto? ¿Iniciar una guerra con los elfos? ¡Eso es una locura!"

"No, es venganza," replicó el guerrero mientras retiraba sus anchos hombros hacia atrás y la expresión en su rostro se volvía grave. "Mi pueblo ha sufrido durante años debido a que los elfos decidieron que no valía la pena salvarnos. No voy a permitir que sus sufrimiento sea en vano."

"Pero comenzar una guerra sólo les traerá más sufrimiento," señaló. "¿De verdad vas a hacer que ellos sufran más dolor y muerte? ¿No puedes sólo perdonar y seguir adelante?"

"¡No! ¡Algunas cosas no pueden ser perdonados! ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar!" amonestó Thorin, sus ojos azules tornándose en glaciares. "¡No puedo esperar que un mediano entienda lo que significa perder todo lo que es querido para ti! ¡El ver cómo se te escapa mientras estás parado, impotente! ¡Tú no puedes entender el nivel de dolor que llevamos por lo que hemos perdido!"

 _-él cae de rodillas al lado de Thorin. Su enano lucha por respirar mientras Óin intenta detener el sangrado que se acumula sobre su pecho. La sangre no se detiene, no importa cuánta presión ejerce Óin, y se da cuenta de que nunca se detendrá, no importa lo que hagan. Thorin eleva una temblorosa mano y él la atrapa entre las ensangrentadas suyas. Él envuelve sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la más grande y la agarra lo más fuerte posible. Tal vez si hace eso, él podrá mantener al rey con él un poco más de tiempo._

 _"Adiós, buen ladrón," dice Thorin con voz áspera, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose con la sombra de la muerte. "Me voy ahora a las salas de espera... p-para sentarse al lado de mis padres, hasta que... hasta que el mundo se renueve."_

 _Él mueve la cabeza en negación, pero Thorin no se detiene mientras le pide perdón y amistad. Él quiere decir que sí, que lo perdona por todo; que ni siquiera estaba enfadado y solo dolido. Él quiere disculparse por haberle robado la Piedra del Arca, y explicarle que lo hizo para salvarlos a todos._

 _Sólo que no era suficientemente, ¿cierto?_

 _Él quiere confesar su amor y devoción por este enano; él quiere que entendiendo que Thorin tiene su corazón y que no sabe cómo tomarlo de nuevo. Él quiere gritar porque ese corazón se está rompiendo con cada doloroso jadeo que Thorin toma, y la sangre no se detendrá incluso aunque Óin grite por ayuda, y él tiene que decir algo por lo que dice: "Adiós, Rey bajo la Montaña," y no es suficiente y nunca lo será, pero, ¿qué más puede decir mientras observa a Thorin morir ante él-_

Bilbo no se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo hasta que su puño golpea a Thorin en la cara. El impacto hace que su mano le duela fuertemente, pero valió la pena ante la mirada de asombro en el rostro del enano. Dio un paso atrás y agarró su cara mientras mira hacia abajo hacia el hobbit delante de él. Bilbo levantó alto la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada con firmeza a pesar de que su cuerpo se sacudía por sus emociones reprimidas.

"No te _atrevas_ ," gruñó, "a presumir por un momento que yo no entiendo lo que significa el perder todo lo que tiene valor para ti. Yo vi a _mi_ mundo morir una muerte injusta. Yo sostuve su mano y vi desaparecer la luz de los ojos. Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo; ¡yo sólo pude mantenerme al margen y _observar_ como un tonto inútil! ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se siente eso? ¡¿El ver lo que más quieras desaparecer lentamente lejos de ti?!"

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Se las enjugó con fuerza, deseando no por primera vez ser un hobbit más fuerte. "¿Dices que yo no entiendo tu dolor? ¡Ja! Yo he vivido todos los días desde su muerte con un sentimiento de culpa y un anhelo que nunca podré borrar. ¡Mi vida nunca será completamente feliz no importa lo que haga porque yo he perdido al único que me hacía el más feliz!"

Para entonces Thorin lo miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a un hobbit en su vida. Bilbo estaba seguro de que era todo un espectáculo y sabía que más tarde iba a lamentar el haber perdido la compostura, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Thorin le habían golpeado profundamente; lo suficientemente profundo como para recordarle ese terrible día en el que había observado la muerte del enano. Le hizo enojar el ser acusado por el mismo que él lloraba que él no sabía lo que era el dolor.

"Maestro Bolsón, yo-"

"No," le interrumpió al enano, levantando una mano. "No quiero escuchar nada. No puedo... No puedo hablar ahora. No cuando estoy tan emocional. Tú... Tú me has hecho enojar mucho así que favor-"

"No fue mi intención," dijo Thorin, esta vez interrumpiéndolo él. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado mientras se esforzaba visiblemente por encontrar las palabras correctas. "No fue mi intención el... herirte al acusarte de no comprender el dolor. Yo sólo... Mi temperamento tiende a sacar lo peor de mí. Yo no puedo pensar con claridad una vez que la ira se apodera de mí. Así que yo... yo lo siento por mis palabras. Eran inmerecidas."

"Sí, lo eran," estuvo de acuerdo Bilbo, frotándose la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. "Pero supongo que yo te he provocado a mi manera, pero debes entender algo: escuchándote decir que vas a ir a la guerra contra los elfos me alarma. Yo estoy arriesgando mi propia vida para ayudarte a recuperar tu hogar, ¡y sin embargo me dices que vas a arriesgarte a perderlo de nuevo en sólo unos pocos años! Esto hace que me pregunte el por qué estoy siquiera molestándome en ayudarte mucho en el primer lugar."

"Mi ira en contra de los Elfos está justificada," argumentó Thorin, pero su voz ya no sonaba acalorada. "Sin embargo, entiendo tu punto. Ten por seguro que ésta guerra no se llevará a cabo durante muchos años. Erebor tiene que ser reconstruido en primer lugar."

Sacudió la cabeza. El obstinado enano simplemente no lo entendía. "Eso no me tranquiliza, sino que hace que me preocupe aún más. El que vayas a la guerra ahora o más tarde, todavía corres el riesgo de perder tu gente y reino. Arriesgarías a _Fili_ y _Kili_. Dime, ¿les harías eso a ellos? ¿Les obligarías a luchar en una guerra para tu propia satisfacción?"

Los ojos de Thorin se agrandaron y se veía sorprendido por el pensamiento. El hobbit tenía la sensación de que el pensamiento de que sus sobrinos lucharían en una guerra nunca pasó por su mente. Probablemente pensó que él podría mantenerlos lejos de ella, pero nadie podía detener a los dos hermanos de luchar por su familia. Ellos _lo_ _habían_ demostrado en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

"Yo... yo no," admitió el enano, anchos hombros caídos en derrota. "Ya es bastante difícil tenerlos en este viaje. Yo no quiero verlos ir a la guerra en mi nombre."

"¿Así que no vas a ir a la guerra contra Thranduil? ¿Vas a dejar al pasado atrás?" presionó.

"Nunca perdonaré a Thranduil por habernos dado la espalda," respondió el rey, lentamente, "pero yo no voy a ir a la guerra por sus cobardes acciones. Por el bien de mi pueblo y el de los hijos de mi hermana, voy a dejar al pasado atrás."

Los hombros de Bilbo se hundieron en alivio. Había evitado el inicio de otro desastre, alabado sea Eru. Tal vez nada habría siquiera sucedido del deseo de venganza de Thorin, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Tenía suficientes guerras de qué preocuparse en el presente (o era el pasado?).

"Gracias", le dijo agradecido. Le dio al enano una pequeña sonrisa. "Y lamento haberte dado un puñetazo. Eso fue muy grosero de mi parte."

Thorin se burló y se tocó la mejilla sin marcas. "Eso no se podría considerar un golpe. Tenemos que trabajar en eso junto con su manejo de la espada."

"Bueno, perdón por ser un hobbit y no un enano," se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Fue sólo entonces que recordó dónde estaban, y qué era lo que no llevaban.

 _No mires, no mires, no mires_ , empezó a cantar para sí mismo mientras sutilmente se daba la vuelta y trataba de vadear de nuevo a donde estaban su jabón y ropa. _No mires, no mires, no mires_ -

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Thorin desde detrás de él.

"Terminando mi baño," le respondió él, tratando de sonar casual y fallando. "Debe hacer lo mismo. Así que podemos ponernos de nuevo la ropa. Lejos el uno del otro. Sin contacto visual."

El rey guerrero resopló. "Muy sutil, ladrón, muy sutil."

"No creí que los enanos supieran esa palabra," le replicó él, finalmente volviendo a su lugar. "¡Y mi nombre es Bilbo!"

Thorin se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder de mala gana, "Muy bien, Bilbo."

Bilbo no se sonrojó ante su respuesta, pero sí dejó caer su jabón en el río.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¿Dónde has estado ustedes dos?" preguntó sin rodeos Dwalin cuando finalmente regresaron al campamento, limpios y vestidos.

"En el río," respondió Thorin, arrugando la nariz en dirección del otro enano. "Debes pegarle una visita. Hueles como un orco."

Dwalin le dio un gesto grosero con la mano en respuesta.

Bilbo no les hizo caso y volvió a su saco de dormir con el fin de empacar su ropa ahora limpia. Después de que él lo hizo, miró a sus compañeros y se encontró con que la mayoría estaban despiertos y empacando, o comiendo el desayuno. Algunos incluso fueron recogiendo sus ropas y parecían encaminarse hacia el río para bañarse. Muy pronto todos estarían listos para salir a buscar la casa de Beorn.

 _Después... Después abordamos el Bosque Negro_ , pensó, mirando hacia la dirección en donde el bosque les esperaba. _Y luego... Smaug_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Glóin era intensamente leal.

Si a alguien se le pidiera que lo describiera, la primera palabra que vendría a la mente sería leal. Él nunca le daba la espalda a los suyos, él nunca dudaba de la palabra de sus amigos, y siempre, _siempre_ se podía contar con él. Él no era rápido en confiar en muchos con esta devoción, pero en los que sí confiaba él seguía comprometido con ellos hasta el final de sus días.

Bilbo Bolsón se había ganado esta lealtad.

El hobbit no era consciente de ello, por supuesto. Glóin no creía que el ladrón se diera cuenta si él le agradaba a la gente o no. Él parecía estar más determinado en asegurarse de que los demás se sintieran amados y protegidos. Un rasgo muy extraño, para estar seguro. En un principio, él había pensado que era una costumbre hobbit, pero Gandalf le había asegurado que era más una costumbre Bilbo. Pero independientemente de la maternidad del hobbit, él aún así se había ganado la lealtad de Glóin.

Cuando conoció por primera vez al ladrón, Glóin no sabía qué pensar de él. Bilbo había parecido tan pequeño y vulnerable en comparación con el resto de ellos. Estaba seguro de que el mago había cometido un error. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño y sin pelo pudiera ser de utilidad para unos enanos guerreros?

Entonces Glóin le vio hacerle frente a Thorin y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño ladrón tenía una espina de mithril.

Los sorprendió a todos, por seguro. Él estaba seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros había esperado tal fiereza de algo tan pequeño. Excepto, quizás, Gandalf. Probablemente era por eso que eligió a Bilbo, el astuto bastardo. Y esa fiereza tampoco fue un golpe de suerte. El enano había visto al hobbit confrontar trolls, orcos, y a un cabreado Thorin sin retroceder nunca de miedo. ¡Incluso se enfrentó al pálido orco el fin de salvar a Fili! Fue increíble.

Observar a Bilbo confrontar a Azog fue lo que selló su lealtad al hobbit. Él nunca podría darle la espalda a alguien que estaba tan obviamente dispuesto a morir por ellos.

Esa fue la razón por la que él y Óin había acordado en entrenarle. Bilbo tenía el valor de un enano, pero carecía del físico y las habilidades. Él no podía hacer que el hobbit fuera más grande o más alto, pero de seguro que podría enseñarle la forma correcta de luchar.

Era lo menos que Glóin podía hacer por alguien que le había demostrado lealtad para con él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida de ver una pequeña parcela de flores.

"¡Mira el tamaño de esas abejas!" Ori se quedó boquiabierto, señalando a las muchas, muchas abejas que se asomaban sobre los coloridos tréboles.

"Creo que son casi tan grandes como mi mano", agregó Kili, sosteniendo su mano para compararla con las abejas.

"Sí, y probablemente piquen el doble de fuerte," señaló Dori. "Manténganse alejados de ellas ustedes dos."

Ori hizo pucheros detrás de su hermano. "Pero yo quería dibujarlas..."

Nori se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de su hermano. Lo que fuera que él le dijo hizo que Ori se alegrara y le asintiera vigorosamente. Nori hizo un guiño en respuesta y señaló a Dori e hizo una mueca a su espalda.

 _Tengo la sensación de que esos dos están planeando en volver aquí,_ pensó Bilbo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se trasladó lentamente hacia el frente del grupo a medida que avanzaban más cerca de la casa de Beorn. Ellos ya estaban en el borde de sus prados de abejas y en la distancia se podía ver los grandes cercos que protegían la casa del cambia-forma y sus animales. La última vez, Gandalf lo había llevado primero con él, mientras le había pedido al resto que esperaran antes de entrar. Esto había resultado ser una mala idea ya que Beorn se había molestado más y más con la constante llegada de los enanos. Así que en esta ocasión él quería hacer las cosas un poco más obvias.

"... Supongo que podríamos entrar de a dos a la vez. Le podríamos abrumar si todos entramos trotando a la vez," meditó Gandalf, frotando su bastón en reflexión.

Thorin parecía que no estaba de acuerdo. "No me gusta la idea de dejar a los demás aquí solos y vulnerables. ¡Todavía no sabemos dónde está Azog!"

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Bilbo, metiéndose en la conversación sin sentir vergüenza. "Debemos permanecer juntos y entrar juntos. Beorn podría encontrarnos sospechosos o deshonestos si no nos acercamos a él todos a la vez."

Los dos lo miraron con mutua sorpresa.

"Mmm… Una idea práctica, Maestro Bolsón," Gandalf estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos grises iluminándose. "Vengan entonces; ¡creo que hay una puerta oculta entre estos cercos!"

Bilbo siguió al mago junto con sus enanos cuando finalmente se encontraron con los setos de espinos. Los rodearon hasta que finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de madera alta y ancha que Gandalf, audazmente, empujó abierta. Detrás de ella se encontraban un surtido de casas y jardines, y muchos más animales que Bilbo jamás había visto en su vida.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí mientras que señalaban las rarezas que encontraban, o algo que les gustaba. Él los ignoró a favor de ver los caballos que venían trotando hacia ellos; hermoso y cuidados, y mirándoles fijamente con ojos conocedores. Parecían estar examinando a cada visitante antes de compartir una mirada y luego salir galopeando a uno de los edificios.

"Han ido a avisarle de nuestra llegada," comentó Gandalf, mirándose divertido. Siguieron el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a un patio hacia el cual los caballos habían corrido. Parado por sobre ellos, con su hacha en una mano, estaba Beorn.

Bilbo sabía lo grande que era el cambia-forma, pero aún así lo tomó por sorpresa el verlo de nuevo. Beorn era más alto que Gandalf, tan densamente musculoso como Dwalin, y tenía más pelo que Glóin. Los examinó a todos ellos cuando se acercaron, y luego resopló.

"Ellos no son una amenaza," le dijo a los caballos, acariciándole la cabeza al más cercano. "Váyanse ustedes ahora, y déjenme encargarme de nuestros visitantes."

Los caballos se marcharon al trote sin dudarlo, mientras que Beorn colocaba su hacha hacia abajo y se enfrentó a ellos con sus astutos ojos marrones. "¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?" preguntó, cruzando sus brazos, tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol, sobre el pecho.

Gandalf fue el primero en dar un paso hacia el frente y le inclinó cortésmente el sombrero al gigante. "Soy Gandalf el Gris."

"Nunca escuché ese nombre," respondió Beorn, porque modales nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Observó a los demás, y su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando notó los muchos enanos con sus armas y frunces de ceños hasta que llegó a Bilbo. Se detuvo en seco y levantó alto las tupidas cejas.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" preguntó el cambia-forma, moviéndose más cerca para tener una mejor visión.

Bilbo sintió cómo los enanos se tensaban en torno a él cuando el gigante se acercaba, pero él dio un paso hacia adelante con calma y se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa con una de las suyas.

"Soy un hobbit. ¿Qué eres tú?" le devolvió la pregunta, alzando la barbilla. Oyó a Gandalf gemir junto a él, y se imaginó que su padre probablemente estaba rodando en su tumba por sus terribles modales.

Beorn no pareció ofendido por su brusquedad. En cambio, él sonrió y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, así estaban más parejos en la altura. Bilbo pensó que era inútil, pero apreció el pensamiento.

"Yo soy Beorn," dijo simplemente. "¿Tiene un nombre, pequeño conejito?"

"Bilbo Bolsón, y no soy un conejo, sino un hobbit," respondió Bilbo con el ceño fruncido al oír unos resoplidos y risitas detrás de él. Tenía la sensación de que iba a estar oyendo ese apodo por un largo tiempo.

El cambia-forma se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentimiento. Miró hacia el resto de la Compañía antes de mirar de nuevo a Gandalf. "El resto de ustedes son enanos. No me importan los enanos. ¿Por qué los trajiste a ellos y a este conejito a mi casa?"

"Hemos venido a pedir tu ayuda," le respondió el mago. "Hemos perdido una buena parte de nuestros suministros cuando fuimos atacados por unos goblins. Entonces algunos de nuestros compañeros resultaron gravemente heridos y secuestrados por unos orcos. Nos las arreglamos para rescatarlos y vencer a los orcos y goblins, pero nos costó más suministros y lesiones."

Beorn los examinó de nuevo antes de centrarse de nuevo en el mago. "¿Por qué estabas cerca de goblins y orcos? Mejor aún, ¿qué es lo que los trae tan lejos para empezar?"

"Yo soy la razón por la que están aquí," dijo Thorin, dando un paso adelante. Le ofreció una pequeña reverencia y luego se enderezó en toda su estatura. "Yo soy Thorin y estamos en nuestro camino a Erebor."

"¿Oh?" El cambia-forma volvió a ponerse de pie y miró al rey de arriba a abajo. "Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, ¿verdad? He oído de ti y tu reino perdido. Algo sobre un dragón y el oro -yo no estaba escuchando en ese momento. Sin embargo, yo aún no veo por qué debería interesarme. Tu misión no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

Thorin entrecerró lentamente los ojos. "¿Eso quiere decir que no nos proporcionará ayuda?"

"No. Significa que estoy esperando una razón de _por qué_ debería darles una ayuda," respondió simplemente Beorn.

Los enanos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y Gandalf frunció el cejo. Bilbo se quejó en voz baja para sí mismo. Se había olvidado que la única razón por la que Beorn les había concedido la ayuda para empezar, era porque le gustaba escuchar sus historias. Pero, honestamente, ellos realmente no tenían el tiempo para entretener al gigante con una historia. ¡Ya estaban lo suficientemente retrasados!

 _Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No sé de qué otra manera convencerlo_ , pensó con un suspiro. _Bueno aquí va nada..._

"¿Qué tal un intercambio entonces?" ofreció bruscamente, acercándose al cambia-forma hasta que tuvo su atención. "¿Una historia por su ayuda?"

"Depende de la historia," Beorn regresó, pero ahora parecía curioso.

"Una historia de aventuras y amistad," respondió Gandalf, interviniendo. Por el brillo en sus ojos, el hobbit sabía que su amigo había captado su idea. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el mago comenzaba a tejer una historia de honor y esperanza, de secretos y misterios, y de aventuras y maravillas. Él observó la cara de Beorn durante todo el relato a medida que crecía más curioso y luego fascinado y, finalmente, en trance.

Al final, el gigante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Era una risa en auge que le recordaba a un trueno y hacía eco a través del patio y llamaba tu atención. Era una risa muy llamativa y que hacía que le dieran ganas de sonreír y reír junto a él.

"¡Bien hecho!" declaró con una amplia sonrisa que revelaba todos los dientes. "¡Ese fue un buen cuento, sea honesta o no! Te daré la ayuda que buscas, siempre y cuando todos ustedes sigan siendo respetuosos. Ahora vengan; les voy a mostrar mi casa."

El cambia-forma giró sobre sus talones y empezó a salir del patio en dirección hacia su casa. Gandalf dudó por un momento antes de seguirle. Le hizo un guiño a Bilbo cuando pasó a su lado y el hobbit le sonrió ampliamente.

 _Misión cumplida._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo dio un paso atrás mientras los demás daban exclamaciones de 'oh' y 'ah' a los animales que les servían la cena. Él todavía estaba impresionado con esa visión como la primera vez, pero sintió que los demás merecían verlos más. Después de todo, no era como si todo era nuevo para él. Una vez que terminaron, todos cenaron un extraordinario banquete mientras que Beorn les relataba historias de su tierra y de la montaña antes de hacerles preguntas sobre su propia búsqueda.

"¿Por qué no hay más de ustedes en esta búsqueda? Se enfrentaran a un gran dragón al final; de seguro necesitaran un ejército para derrotarlo," preguntó el cambia-forma.

"No tenemos un ejército," dijo Thorin con franqueza. "Estos son los únicos enanos que fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para responder a mi llamada."

Beorn los examinó a ellos antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Bilbo. "¿Y el conejito? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué podría tener en común con unos enanos?"

"'Él' está aquí y no disfruta ser ignorado," respondió Bilbo, sintiéndose bastante irritado. "Y yo vine porque quiero ayudarlos. Su objetivo es admirable."

Las gruesas cejas se levantaron de nuevo. "Ya veo..."

Tenía la sensación de que el cambia-forma no le creía, pero no le preguntó más al hobbit. Cuando se terminó la comida, Beorn les mostró donde podían descansar y luego les advirtió que no abandonaran la casa hasta que saliera el sol. Escuchó mientras los enanos preguntaban el por qué y se quejaban ante la respuesta que recibieron, y luego los ignoró cuando Gandalf comenzó a sermonearles a todos.

 _Esto es bueno. Todo ha marchado bastante igual a como lo hizo la primera vez_ , pensó Bilbo mientras se apropiaba de una de las camas para sí mismo. _Ahora, si él regresa mañana por la mañana y nos dice que cree en nuestra historia, entonces sabré que las cosas se han mantenido casi igual. Eso espero._

"¡Ladrón!" llamó de repente Glóin, marchando hacia él. "¡Ladrón, es el momento de practicar! Agarra tu cuchillo para la mantequilla."

Bilbo gimió y se tumbó dramáticamente en la cama. "¿No podemos tomar un descanso por esta noche? Estoy muy cansado."

Glóin se burló y le empujó suavemente con el codo para poder sentarse también en la cama. "Debilucho. Bien, no vamos a entrenar esta noche. ¡Pero cuenta con que vamos a practicar mañana y todos los días hasta que lleguemos con Smaug! Tienes que fortalecerte antes de que podamos enviarte."

"¿Por qué? ¿Están pensando en hacer que pelee yo solo?" bromeó el hobbit.

Para su sorpresa, Glóin se puso serio. El enano se le acercó y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la rodilla. "Nunca. Ahora eres uno de nosotros, hobbit, y nosotros no le damos la espalda a los nuestros. Te protegeremos cuando nos enfrentemos a Smaug. Lo juro."

Bilbo sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el aire. Era una cosa amar y proteger a alguien. Era otra cosa el saber que alguien haría lo mismo por tí. Desde que había despertado de nuevo en su casa todos esos meses atrás, él no le había puesto mucho pensamiento en ser amado. Él sabía cómo se sentía, tenía los recuerdos, y ciertamente antes no carecía de ese sentimiento. Pero no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería que sus enanos cuidaran de él como lo habían hecho antes. Él quería sus afectos y lealtad y amistad.

Bilbo quería ser importante para todos ellos tanto como todos ellos eran importantes para él.

"Oh. Yo... gracias," tartamudeó, sintiéndose abrumado y perdido. No sabía qué decir ante la declaración de Glóin. No había palabras que pudieran describir con precisión sus sentimientos en ese momento. "Ustedes son... Yo también quiero protegerlos a todos ustedes."

"Ahora lo sabemos," le aseguró el enano, palmeándole la rodilla de nuevo. "Cada uno de nosotros."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La mañana siguiente le demostró a Bilbo que estaba correcto en su teoría.

Beorn los saludó a todos con entusiasmo y les dijo de los huargos y goblins que había enfrentado la noche anterior. Les dio las gracias por decirle la verdad, y luego les aseguró que les proporcionaría los suministros para cuando entraran en el Bosque Negro. Incluso hasta les proporcionó ponis para que los escoltaran hasta el comienzo del Bosque Negro, y les dijo qué esperar cuando entraran en el bosque oscuro.

"No beban, ni siquiera toquen el agua de allí," les advirtió el cambia-forma con severidad mientras comían el desayuno. "Tampoco deben cazar cualquiera de las criaturas que encuentren allí. Ambas solo terminarán por enfermarlos o los maldecirán. ¡Deben permanecer en el sendero en todo momento y nunca abandonarlo! ¡Si lo hacen, entonces se perderán en ese bosque oscuro y nunca más serán vistos de nuevo!"

Fili y Kili se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante sus palabras mientras que Ori palideció ligeramente. El resto no parecía tan alarmado, pero les hicieron ponerse tensos y serios.

"¿Qué hay de los elfos que viven allí?" preguntó Thorin con una mandíbula apretada.

"Por lo general, dejan a los viajeros solos, siempre y cuando no causen desorden," dijo Beorn, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es probable que ellos no les causen problemas a ustedes."

Ninguno de los enanos parecía estar tranquilos ante sus palabras.

"Hay una cosa más que todos ustedes deben saber," agregó Gandalf, aclarándose la garganta. "Me temo que debo dejarlos cuando lleguemos ante el Bosque Negro."

Bilbo alzó las cejas cuando sus enanos comenzaron a protestar y a quejarse con el mago. Gandalf también les había dejado la última vez, pero él había pensado que había sido a causa del Nigromante. ¿Radagast había finalmente aparecido y le había advertido a su compañero mago del Nigromante? ¿O su viejo amigo les abandonaba por otras razones?

 _Desearía poder preguntarle pero probablemente eso le haría sospechar_ , pensó mientras escuchaba a Gandalf tranquilizar a los demás diciéndoles que eventualmente iba a regresar. _Maldita sea. Otro cabo suelto para tratar._

Finalmente sus compañeros aceptaron de mala gana que el mago no se iba a quedar con ellos sin importar cuánto se lo pidieron, y el desayuno se terminó con un silencio solemne. Cuando terminaron, los enanos y mago se separaron para hacer sus propias cosas, y Bilbo usó el momento para acercarse a su anfitrión.

"Maestro Beorn," llamó, agitando una mano para llamar la atención del gigante. "Maestro Beorn, ¿podemos hablar?"

El hombre sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarle. "¡Por supuesto, pequeño conejito! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Quería discutir el tema de la comida con usted," explicó, inclinándose más cerca para que el otro pudiera oírle. "Mientras yo estoy agradecido que nos haya otorgado alimentos, para empezar, debo pedirle que nos de más de lo usted tenía previsto."

"Quieres más comida," resumió Beorn, apoyándose sobre los talones.

El hobbit asintió, sin sentir vergüenza por su petición. "Sí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Beorn. No parecía ofendido por la solicitud, sino más bien curioso.

"Debido a que nuestro recorrido por el Bosque Negro va a ser uno largo, y allí no hay nada para comer," contestó. "Yo no voy a correr el riesgo de que mis compañeros mueran de hambre antes de que podamos ser quemados vivos por el dragón."

Beorn rió fuertemente ante eso. "¡Un buen punto! Muy bien; yo le daré toda la comida que todos ustedes pueden llevar ¿Te parece eso justo?"

Bilbo asintió mientras sus hombros caían de alivio. "Sí, gracias. También le quería pedir que nos diera sobre todo frutas y frutos secos y hierbas; son ligeras y pequeñas y durarán más tiempo."

"Ya habías hecho esto antes," el cambia-forma se dio cuenta, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tal vez," concedió, encogiéndose de hombros, "o sólo soy prudente. ¿Puedo ayudarle a reunir y empacar la comida? De esa manera voy a ser capaz de juzgar si tenemos suficiente."

Beorn sonrió ampliamente; pareciéndose mucho al oso en el que se transformaba. "Pequeño conejito, puedes hacer lo que tu pequeño corazón desee. Ven; ¡ahora te mostraré mis despensas!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo se pasó el resto del día ayudando a Beorn a preparar los suministros. Él inspeccionó personalmente y con cuidado cada bulto; asegurándose de que cada espacio libre estuviera lleno de comida para el viaje que tenían por delante. Él ayudó a Beorn a elegir las mejores pieles para guardar los suministros de agua, y se negó cortésmente cuando el gigante se ofreció a darles arcos y flechas.

"No nos serán de ninguna utilidad para nosotros en ese lugar," le dijo con confianza. "En cambio, ¿nos podría dar cuerdas y una linterna? Tengo la sensación de que las necesitaremos más".

Beorn concedió cada una de sus peticiones sin lugar hacer preguntas. En ocasiones, el cambia-forma le daría una mirada curioso, pero nunca empujó al hobbit en busca de respuestas. Parecía satisfecho con simplemente ayudarles, y Bilbo nunca se había sentido más agradecido con otro en toda su vida.

Al mediodía ya estaban listos para salir.

"Estos paquetes son pesados," se quejó Kili, casi haciendo pucheros mientras recogía una de las bolsas con las dos manos.

"No te quejes; vas a extrañar ese peso cuando vaya poniéndose más ligera por la falta de alimentos," dijo Dwalin, recogiendo la suya propia con una mano y llevándola a su poni.

"Te vi ayudar a nuestro anfitrión a empaquetarlas," le comentó Bofur a Bilbo mientras ayudaba al hobbit a atar su mochila al poni. "¿Qué le pusiste a estas cosas?"

"Comida", respondió con firmeza. "Montones y montones de comida. Y grandes odres. Un montón de esos también."

Bofur rió. "¡Bien hecho! ¡Tal vez no muramos de hambre después de todo."

 _Eso es lo que estoy esperando._

Beorn les deseo un buen viaje con un último aviso sobre el camino más seguro a tomar, y luego se pusieron en marcha. Cabalgaron duro durante el resto del día antes de hacer campamento al atardecer. Para entonces, Bilbo podía ver la silueta del Bosque Negro en la distancia, y sintió la garganta secarse con la memoria de pasar hambre y sed durante días y días. Se había enfrentado a muchas cosas desagradables en su vida, pero morir de hambre aún era lo que más le asustaba.

Glóin lo arrastró a entrenar de nuevo esa noche, y él, obedientemente, lo soportó sin quejarse. Sabiendo ahora que el enano lo estaba entrenando porque se preocupaba por él lo hacía más soportable. Aun cuando la mayor parte de ello lo dejaba dolorido y molido por el resto de la noche. Cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento, se unió a Bombur y Bofur y escuchó a los dos hermanos bromear mientras se quedaba dormido.

Al amanecer continuaron adelante. La oscura forma en la distancia creció más y más clara hasta que muy pronto se encontraron delante del bosque conocido como el Bosque Negro. Se parecía a sus recuerdos a la perfección; los torcidos y retorcidos árboles, la oscuridad amenazante, y un silencio poco natural que nunca vacilaba. Al ver todo eso de nuevo hizo que el temor regresara a su corazón, y despertó al anillo en su bolsillo.

 _Caminos oscuros, días oscuros, muertes oscuras,_ el anillo se burlaba. _Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro, oscuridad por delante._

 _Yo puedo soportarlo_ , le replicó él, haciendo acopio de valor. _Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa ahora._

El anillo simplemente se rió de él. El anillo había estado mayormente en silencio desde la batalla contra Azog, pero todavía hacía notar su presencia con su helado toque. Persistía en el fondo de su mente; esperando pacientemente para que él lo utilizara de nuevo.

"¿Los potros van a estar a salvo solos?" preguntó Ori mientras comenzaban a desempacar sus ponis y odres.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Maestro Ori. Beorn me aseguró que ellos conocen el camino a casa," le prometió Gandalf mientras los ayudaba a descargar sus bolsas. "También creo que él va a encontrarse con ellos en sus regresos. Él es muy protector de sus animales. Cuida de ellos como si fueran sus hijos."

Óin resopló suavemente. "Y justo cuando yo pensaba que no podía ser más extraño..."

Una vez libres, los potros se marcharon al trotaron; obviamente contentos de estar lejos del Bosque Negro y sus pesadas cargas. Pronto habían llenado todos sus odres del manantial cercano, y distribuido todos los paquetes de manera justa. Bilbo pensó que el suyo propio era sospechosamente más ligero que la última vez, pero no estaba seguro.

"Aquí es donde yo ahora los dejo a todos," anunció Gandalf mientras montaba en su caballo. Se acomodó antes de centrar su atención en el grupo debajo de él.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo," les prometió, sonriendo ligeramente. "Por ahora, continúen sin mí. Asegúrense de recordar las advertencias de Beorn y manténganse en el sendero del Bosque Negro. Si lo hacen, entonces llegarán al otro lado sin problemas."

"Haremos todo lo que nos has dicho," le aseguró Balin, dándole al mago una pequeña reverencia. "Por ahora, buen viaje, Maestro Gandalf."

Thorin también asintió, dándole al hombre una mirada seria. "Buen viaje. Nos vemos en el otro lado."

"Buen viaje," les devolvió Gandalf, inclinando su cabeza a todos ellos. Sus ojos grises los recorrieron a todos ellos por última vez y luego él se marchó; cabalgando en un borrón de color gris y blanco antes de que pudieran parpadear.

El grupo lo vio irse antes de que Thorin, finalmente, se aclarara la garganta y diera luz verde para que todos se movieran. "Vamos," los llamó, entrando en el bosque, "todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer."

 _Espero que no sea muy largo_ , pensó Bilbo, y siguió al resto de los enanos en el Bosque Negro.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Un Intento en la Oscuridad**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En otra vida, cuando él se había sentado a escribir su historia, Bilbo había recordado su viaje a través del Bosque Negro, con una agotadora especie de cariño. Había sido, de seguro, algo terrible pasar por ello en ese momento; hambrientos, arañas gigantes, indiferentes elfos, y montar barriles en un río embravecido no habían sido exactamente unas vacaciones. Pero más tarde, después de haber salido con vida y la adrenalina se había calmado, había mirado hacia atrás y sentido una especie de orgullo por lo que había logrado conseguir. Más tarde había pensado incluso en entrar en el bosque por segunda vez; confiado y arrogante en que podría manejar cualquier cosa que le lanzara ahora.

Él estaba equivocado.

 _Equivocado, equivocado, equivocado, ¡EQUIVOCADO! Yo estaba muy equivocado, odio este lugar; lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio!_ Bilbo se repetía a sí mismo, tratando de no tropezar con una raíz por quinta vez en veinte minutos.

No habían estado siquiera un día completo en el bosque y el hobbit ya lo odiaba. Odiaba los árboles de gran tamaño que se enredaban entre sí y le bloqueaban la luz del sol. Odiaba la senda que se retorcía a través de árboles caídos y estaba cubierta de vegetación. Odiaba las ardillas negras que los miraban con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos que a él le parecían demasiado inteligentes. Odiaba los desconocidos sonidos que hacían eco alrededor de ellos y hacía que todos saltaran y buscaran el origen, sólo para no encontrar nada. Odiaba las telarañas que se extendían desde un árbol a otro en espesos, oscuros tapones que colgaban burlonamente por encima de ellos. Pero lo que más odiaba era el conocimiento de los muchos ojos que los observaban mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"Te ves muy enojado," observó Bofur mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para obtener una mejor visión de la hobbit. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No me gusta este lugar," le respondió simplemente Bilbo. "Odio estos árboles, odio estas ardillas, odio estas telas de araña, ¡y odio por completo estas estúpidas raíces de los árboles que hacen que continúe tropezándome!"

Bofur se movió lentamente lejos de él. "Umm… ¿lamento escuchar eso? ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres caminar detrás de mí? Yo puedo tropezar primero y luego advertirte."

Bilbo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No, lo siento, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo necesito tiempo para adaptarme a este estúpido bosque. Entonces voy a estar bien."

Bofur asintió, pero todavía se veía preocupado mientras regresaba a su lugar en la fila. Todos caminaban en una fila india con Thorin guiándolos y Dwalin caminando detrás de todos. Era una caminata lenta y silenciosa ya que el bosque no sólo hacía que Bilbo tuviera los nervios de puntas, sino que a todos los demás también. Podía ver lo tensos y cautelosos que estaban todos los demás, desde el despreocupado Kili al muy nervioso Dori. Nadie se sentía seguro en el Bosque Negro.

Se puso peor cuando cayó el sol y todo el bosque se volvió muy oscuro. El pequeño fuego que encendieron hizo poco en penetrar la oscuridad que les rodeaba, y no hizo nada para ocultar los ojos rojos y verdes que les miraban desde todos los lados.

"¿Creen que nos van a atacar?" susurró Ori desde donde estaba acurrucado entre sus hermanos. Por una vez, no parecía importarle el brazo de Nori alrededor de sus hombros, o la capa con la que Dori lo había envuelto.

"Dudoso. Si fuera así, ya lo habrían hecho," gruñó Dwalin mientras miraba furioso a los ojos.

"Tomaremos turnos de guardia para que nada nos sorprenda," agregó Thorin mientras revisaba tranquilamente a Orcrist.

Ori se relajó un poco, pero continuaba mirando nerviosamente a los ojos que les observaban. Frente a él, Fili y Kili estaban haciendo lo mismo sólo que sus ojos se veían curiosos. Ellos se encontraban acurrucados entre Dwalin y Balin, y mantenían una conversación en voz baja mientras se turnaban a mirar los desconocidos ojos alrededor de ellos.

Honestamente, Bilbo no sabía a quiénes les pertenecían todos los ojos -elfo o bestia, en realidad no le importaba- pero él mantuvo sus ojos en los pálidos y redondos orbes que aparecían de vez en cuando. Él no tenía ningún interés en luchar de nuevo contra arañas gigantes, pero lo haría si los insectos intentaban algo.

No _te vas a interponer en mi camino_ , pensó, mirando furioso a un par de pálidos ojos azules que parecían brillar. No _te vas a llevar a mis amigos_. _No otra vez_.

"Maestro Bolsón, creo que deberías dormir más cerca del medio," dijo Óin de repente, interrumpiendo su concurso de miradas con las arañas.

"Umm… ¿por qué?" preguntó, mirando hacia el sanador sentado frente a él.

"Debido a que yo no dudo que termines intentando enfrentarte a lo que sea que nos está mirando," le respondió sin rodeos el enano. "Contigo en el medio yo puedo mantenerte vigilado."

Bilbo lo miró fijo, sintiéndose bastante ofendido por la respuesta. "¿Qué? Yo no voy a hacer eso, ¡yo no soy estúpido! Beorn dijo que no abandonáramos el sendero, ¿recuerdas? Sólo si ellos se aparecen en el camino los voy a enfrentar."

Él pensó que su respuesta satisfacerla al enano, pero sólo parecía hacer que todo el campo se detuviera y le mirara.

"Oh Mahal," gimió Dwalin, frotándose la frente.

"Wow, y yo creía que nosotros éramos malos," le murmuró Fili a Kili, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a adulto?" le preguntó Bofur, mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto antes al hobbit.

"Viste, te dije que él necesitaba que lo cuidaran," le dijo Nori a Dori mientras que Ori le daba una mirada de simpatía.

Glóin simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras que Óin dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Muy bien, a partir de ahora vas a estar durmiendo entre nosotros," declaró el sanador, luciendo como si sus expectativas se hubieran cumplido. "Se aparezcan en el camino... estoy empezando a reconsiderar mi opinión sobre hobbits..."

"Pero, yo-" intentó protestar Bilbo, pero fue ignorado por todos. Él estaba confundido por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, pero tenía la sensación de que nada iba a cambiar en ningún momento alguno.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los días pasaban lentamente.

Bilbo intentó mantener la noción del tiempo, pero le resultó difícil a medida que se adentraron cada vez más en el bosque. Muy pronto los árboles se volvieron tan espesos en las copas que él ya no podía divisar ningún signo de la luz solar. Sin ninguna fuente para poder contar los días, en su lugar decidió concentrarse en los suministros de alimentos y agua. Beorn les había dado más alimentos, como él había pedido, y a pesar de que se las arreglaban para que les duraran, él todavía estaba preocupado de que se les acabaran de nuevo. Sus compañeros, al menos, no compartían su preocupación. Ellos todavía estaban nerviosos del bosque y sus ocupantes, pero sin el estrés del hambre abrumándolos, eran capaces de relajarse un poco. Fili y Kili empezaron a hacer chistes de nuevo, y Nori incluso comenzó a molestar a Dori una vez más. Le aliviaba el no tener que escucharles discutir y reñir entre ellos de nuevo.

Con el limitado espacio que tenían, Glóin había, a regañadientes, decidido poner una pausa a su entrenamiento. Él le juró que empezarían de nuevo una vez que estuvieran fuera del bosque, y el hobbit fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo para aplacarlo. Sin el entrenamiento en el cuál ocuparse, Bilbo decidió pasar el tiempo en seguir aprendiendo iglishmêk con Bifur.

"Así que... esto significa 'amigo', mientras que el opuesto significa 'enemigo'," cuestionó el hobbit mientras intentaba hacer el signo correcto con sus dedos.

Bifur asintió y movió los dedos antes de contestar en khuzdul. Bilbo miró a Bofur -quien hacía de traductor y profesor- por una respuesta.

"Dice que tienes que doblar el dedo índice hacia más atrás," le explicó el enano.

Bilbo hizo como le dijo y levantó las manos para su inspección. "¿Así?"

Bifur asintió y Bofur sonrió. "¡Perfecto! Ya lo tienes claro."

Miró sus manos y luego de nuevo al par delante de él. "Yo no creía que el lenguaje de las manos sería tan complicado."

"Khuzdul es un lenguaje complicado," le explicó Bofur, encogiéndose de hombros. "Iglishmêk lo refleja en ese sentido."

"Mmm... Realmente no estoy aprendiendo sus idioma, ¿verdad? Es decir, yo no quiero causarles problemas a ustedes por enseñarme esto," preguntó el hobbit. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su solicitud podría traerles problemas a sus amigos.

Bofur sacudió la cabeza y le dio su conocida sonrisa de hoyuelo. "¡No te preocupes! No estamos violando ninguna ley al enseñarte esto. Ya que te estamos traduciendo los signos en común, no estás realmente aprendiendo ningún khuzdul."

Bifur asintió e hizo un gesto con una mano que él mentalmente tradujo como, 'Está bien, deja de preocuparte."

"Ah, eso es cierto," admitió, sintiéndose aliviado de que no le había causado a sus amigos ningún problema. "Entonces vamos a continuar. ¿Cuál es el signo para problemas?"

Bifur señaló el hobbit.

"¿Qué-? Ah, ja, ja, muy gracioso." Bilbo rodó los ojos mientras Bofur se reía. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Siempre estoy en problemas."

"Tiene una forma de entrar en las peores situaciones posibles," el fabricante de juguetes señaló. "La mayoría es incluso de tu propia creación."

"¡Yo no voy en busca de problemas!" argumentó, sintiéndose bastante ofendido. "¡Lo que pasa es que siempre me encuentro con gente problemática!"

Bifur resopló y le dio una mirada que no necesita ninguna palabra.

El hobbit señaló con el dedo el enano. "¡No me mires así! ¡Yo no estoy equivocado!"

"Bueeno, _te_ _uniste_ a _nosotros_ en esta aventura," le recordó Bofur, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía dolorosa. "Y luego están los trolls, y las montañas, y los orcos, y luego Beorn..."

Bilbo estaba a punto de protestar hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro tenía la razón.

 _Malditos enanos_ , pensó, e hizo todo lo posible en no hacer pucheros cuando los otros dos se rieron de él.

"¡Maestro Bolsón!" lo llamó Dori desde algún lugar detrás de él. "Ven aquí por un momento."

"Con mucho gusto," dijo, poniéndose de pie y marchándose airado hacia el lugar en donde el enano más viejo estaba sentado. Él hizo caso omiso a la risa de Bifur y a las medias disculpas de Bofur, y se sentó frente a Dori. El guerrero estaba cosiendo algo que se parecía a una de las camisas de Nori. Junto a él había una pila de ropa con numerosos desgarros y agujeros en ellas.

"¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda tal vez?" preguntó el hobbit.

Dori resopló y dejó su trabajo. "No. Yo solamente quería darle su abrigo. Lo terminé hoy temprano, pero me olvidé de avisarle."

Bilbo se le quedó mirando, sorprendido, mientras el enano alargaba una mano hacia su mochila y sacaba un pequeño abrigo rojo. Se lo tiró al hobbit y éste le dio en la cara antes de caer en su regazo.

"El color no es exactamente sutil pero la tela es fuerte y duradera," le explicó el enano mientras volvía a su tarea. "Va a mantenerle abrigado cuando llegue el otoño."

Bilbo cogió el abrigo y pasó los dedos por el suave material. Era suave y sedoso en el exterior pero en el interior estaba relleno con una cálida lana en color beige cosida con pequeñas e impecables puntadas. Carecía de botones, por supuesto, y el material exterior era un poco demasiado lujoso para su gusto, pero en general era un hermoso abrigo.

Y _Dori_ lo había hecho sólo para _él_.

"Y-yo no sé qué decir," susurró, conmovido por el gesto simple pero sincero. "Gracias, Maestro Dori. Es hermoso."

Dori se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea, pero su rostro se relajó un poco. "No fue nada. Necesitabas un nuevo abrigo y yo soy un tejedor. Era una tarea bastante fácil de completar."

"Eso no significa que yo no esté menos agradecido," le insistió. "Usted se tomó el tiempo y el esfuerzo en hacer todo esto sólo para mí. Por sí solo, ese es un gran regalo."

"Utilizas una gran cantidad de palabras bonitas," observó el enano mientras miraba hacia él. "Yo no soy tan elocuente por lo que prefiero que mis acciones hablen por mí."

"Bueno, esto me ha dicho una gran cosa para mí," insistió Bilbo, apretando el abrigo contra su pecho. "Lo atesoraré siempre."

Dori se burló por su respuesta pero sus ojos eran suaves cuando lo miraron. "No seas tan dramático; es sólo un abrigo."

 _No_ , argumentó para sí mismo cuando el enano continuó con su costura, _es mucho más que eso_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue un gran alivio cuando finalmente encontraron el puente roto.

"Así que... ¿alguna idea sobre cómo vamos a cruzar esto?" preguntó Bombur mientras todos ellos estudiaban el puente de madera que se había podrido en el medio.

"Hay un bote en el otro lado," señaló Bilbo, entornando los ojos en la distancia. "Se ve como de doce yardas de distancia."

"¿Puedes ver tan claramente desde esta distancia?" le preguntó Thorin, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros. "Los hobbits tenemos buena vista."

"¿Hay alguna forma de traer el bote hasta aquí?" preguntó Balin, frotándose la mandíbula.

"Necesitamos una cuerda con un gancho," dijo el hobbit con firmeza, decidido a ir directo al punto. "El bote se ve ligero y creo que no está atado a nada. Si podemos lanzarle un gancho, entonces podemos tirar de él hasta traerlo aquí."

A partir de ahí el plan transcurrió igual a como lo hizo la primera vez. Ataron juntos un gancho y cuerda y Fili fue elegido para lanzarlo. Después de errarle un par de veces, por fin consiguió enganchar el bote y comenzó a tirar solamente para encontrarse con que estaba atado. Kili fue a ayudar a su hermano, y después de un empujón de Bilbo, Dori se unió a ellos. Les tomó algunos intentos pero se las arreglaron para liberar el bote y atraparlo antes de que pudiera alejarse flotando.

"No hay remos," señaló Dwalin mientras inspeccionaba el bote. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a mover esta maldita cosa?"

Fili tímidamente levantó una mano. "Tengo una idea."

Después de que Fili explicara su plan, estuvieron de acuerdo y lanzó otro gancho de nuevo hasta que finalmente se enganchó en un árbol al otro lado del río. Bilbo esperó hasta Thorin hubiera decidido quién cruzaría antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Yo iré último," intervino antes de que Bombur pudiera quejarse de ser el último de nuevo. "Soy más ligero por lo que voy a equilibrar a Bombur."

Thorin frunció el ceño, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. "Muy bien. ¡Fili, Kili, Balin! Ustedes irán en primer lugar."

Junto a él, Nori tiró ligeramente de su cabello. "Deja de hacer eso."

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"Poner a los demás en primer lugar," le respondió el enano mientras observaba a sus compañeros subir con cuidado en el bote. "Piensa en tu propia seguridad, por una vez."

Bilbo hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Yo no lo creo. Ustedes necesitan mucho más cuidado que yo."

Nori suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Obstinado."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo, y luego le dio al enano un codazo en el costado con toda sus fuerzas.

El ladrón ni siquiera se inmutó.

Fue un proceso lento el conseguir que todos atravesaran el río de manera segura. Los vio proceder con cuidado al mismo tiempo que mantenía los oídos abiertos en caso de algún galopante ciervo. No sabía si el ciervo se mostraría debido a la diferencia de tiempo, pero él no estaba guardando sus esperanzas. Su suerte no era tan buena.

Efectivamente, cuando finalmente fue sus turnos para cruzar, Bilbo oyó el sonido de los cascos golpeando cada vez más cerca. Antes de que Bombur pudiera dar un paso hacia la barca, el hobbit lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia un lado del puente. Antes de que el enano pudiera preguntar el por qué, un ciervo salió volando de las sombras, y al galope hacia ellos, desde el otro lado. Dejó a los demás pasmados antes de saltar a través del puente en un elegante arco. Cayó suavemente en el otro lado y galopeo hacia el bosque; haciéndoles caso omiso a los dos que estaban en el puente, como si no fueran nada.

"Hmp. Maldito ciervo," se quejó el hobbit para sí mientras liberaba al cocinero. "¿Está todo bien por allí, Bombur?"

El enano asintió, se veía un poco alterado por la repentina aparición del ciervo. "S-sí. Sólo algo sorprendido. No me esperaba eso."

Palmeó con simpatía al otro en el brazo. "Sí, eso fue bastante al azar. Bien, vamos entonces; terminemos con esto."

Con el ciervo ya lejos, los dos subieron a la barca y lentamente se dirigieron hacia el otro lado. Se las arreglaron para dar un paso fuera de la embarcación antes de que sus compañeros se amontonaran a sus alrededores.

"¿Está todo bien, Bombur?" le preguntó Bofur a su hermano mientras le ayudaba a salir del bote.

El cocinero asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se apartara. "Sí, sí, estoy bien. Bilbo me llevó a un lado antes de que pudiera aterrizar en mí."

"¿Oh?" Bofur arqueó las cejas y le dio el hobbit una sonrisa. "Gracias por eso. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría ocurrido si ese ciervo hubiera arrojado a mi hermano al río."

Bilbo se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Dori. "No hay problema. No podía dejar que aterrizara en él."

"Es cierto. Usted preferiría que aterrizara sobre tí," estuvo alegremente de acuerdo Nori, porque él siempre se esforzaba en sobremanera por ser molesto.

El hobbit hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el agarre de Dori sobre su mano se apretó. "Si bien eso puede ser cierto, aún así eso no pasó. Los dos estamos a salvo. Aquí. Con todos ustedes. Ilesos."

"Vas a caminar junto a Ori por el resto de este viaje," declaró Dori como respuesta.

Bilbo maldijo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Siguieron caminando.

Con Bombur despierto y la comida todavía abundante, se las arreglaron para caminar más y más lejos que la primera vez. Esto era a la vez una bendición y una maldición para Bilbo. Era una bendición porque estaban mucho más cerca de salir del Bosque Negro y más cerca de la Ciudad del Lago. Pero era una maldición, porque él ahora no sabía qué esperar del resto del bosque. También se dio cuenta de que tenía otro dilema: Thranduil. Si no se encontraban con el Rey Elfo en esta ocasión, entonces éste no sabría de sus travesías, y no vendría en busca de reparaciones. Sin Thranduil allí con su ejército, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que ellos no serían capaces de ganar la próxima batalla.

 _Bueno, esto es un gran fastidio_ , caviló para sí mismo una noche _. ¿Cómo voy a llamar su atención? A menos que demos un paso fuera del sendero y causemos problemas, entonces dudo que se preocupe por nosotros. Pero no puedo dejar que se alejen del camino y no puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Tal vez yo pueda colarme en su casa..._

"Te ves muy frustrado," señaló Thorin mientras tomaba asiento junto a él. Bilbo tuvo que esforzarse por no saltar o tensarse ante la repentina aparición del rey enano.

"Simplemente estoy pensando en la cantidad de comida que tendremos que ahorrar hasta que salgamos de este bosque," mintió, moviéndose ligeramente a un costado para darle al enano algo de espacio.

"Mmm… Balin ha estado haciendo un seguimiento y estima que podemos hacer que nos duren hasta dentro de dos semanas," admitió Thorin. "Pero eso es si empezamos a recortar en la cantidad que comemos ahora."

"Lo mismo que había pensado yo." Observó al enano mientras éste estiraba las piernas y obligó a sus hombros a que se relajaran. Thorin se veía cansado y se notaba en los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y en la tensión en su mandíbula. El viaje estaba empezando a hacer mella en él.

 _Quiero ayudarle_ , pensó que el hobbit, apretando firmemente los puños sobre sus pantalones. _Pero, ¿cómo? Él todavía no confía lo suficiente en mí_.

"Bilbo," dijo de repente Thorin, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de haber salvado a Fili? ¿La de la deuda que ahora te debo?"

El hobbit asintió lentamente. "Sí. ¿Qué sobre...?"

"Me dijiste que yo no podría concederte tu deseo. Que la única cosa que querías no estaba en mi poder para dar."

"Y nunca lo estará," le recordó, porque sabía cuán testarudos podían ser los enanos.

Thorin no lo negó. En su lugar, se le quedó mirando con los ojos azules que parecían casi negros en el bosque oscuro. "Tu mayor deseo... Es para él, ¿no es así? ¿Tu amor perdido?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Bilbo miró hacia otro lado. Su garganta se sentía muy apretada mientras se esforzaba por tragarse o bien las risas o las lágrimas. "Sí."

Thorin suspiró pesadamente. "Me lo imaginaba. La muerte es algo que aún _yo_ no puedo combatir."

"Sí, es más bien final," estuvo de acuerdo, y para su disgusto su voz sonaba áspera.

"Supongo que debo encontrar otra forma de pagarte," continuó el enano, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo contra la empuñadura de Orcrist.

"Ya te dije cómo puedes hacer eso. No sé por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar eso como mi deseo," se quejó el hobbit.

"Mantener a todos vivos no es algo que pueda garantizar," señaló el rey. "Es sorprendente que hemos llegado tan lejos como lo hemos hecho sin ninguna muerte."

Bilbo tuvo que reírse ante eso. "Es cierto. Yo tenía miedo de que hubiéramos perdido a algunos en las montañas. Y luego, cuando los orcos los arrastraron de nuevo hasta nosotros... Todos somos muy afortunados."

"Mmm…" Thorin echó un vistazo alrededor del campamento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "El... El que perdiste... ¿Estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo?"

"No," le respondió simplemente el hobbit. "Yo lo conocí sólo por un corto tiempo. Solamente éramos amigos y nada más. Él murió antes de que yo pudiera decirle mis sentimientos."

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se elevaron hacia el cielo. "¿No eran amantes? Yo pensé... Quiero decir, por la forma en la que hablabas de él yo asumí que-"

"Sí, es un error comprensible," estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo. "Me refiero a él como mi corazón, pero yo no era lo mismo para él. Él... Él me valoraba sólo como un querido amigo, y yo no me atreví a pedir más. Era simplemente suficiente el amarle desde lejos."

El enano ahora lo estaba mirando con algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos. La visión de esto le hizo que le dieran ganas de reír (o llorar) debido a que el enano era la razón en primer lugar. "No me mires así," le reprendió suavemente. "Hace mucho tiempo que yo he aceptado mi destino en la vida. Ahora estoy en paz con mi corazón."

"Aún así es algo muy triste el encontrar tu Único sólo para darte cuenta de que tú no eres su Único," dijo el rey en voz baja.

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, hacía mucho tiempo que él había aceptado su destino en el amor. La primera vez, él se había contentado con simplemente amar a Thorin desde lejos; él nunca había esperado otra cosa excepto la amistad del rey. Era lo mismo en la segunda vez. Él era lo suficientemente feliz con estar al lado del enano y protegerlo y amarlo en silencio. Él no iba a pedir más que eso.

"El amor no siempre es justo," respondió. "Nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme cuando era más joven. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando finalmente lo hice. Así que voy a atesorar los recuerdos que tengo y consolarme con mi amor por él. Es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora."

Thorin no tenía nada que decir ante eso.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, maestro Thorin?" le preguntó el hobbit. La primera vez, él había evitado la pregunta con el temor de un corazón roto, pero ahora a él ya no le importaba. Él había estado viviendo con un corazón roto desde el momento en el que Thorin había tomado su último aliento.

"No, mi amor siempre ha estado reservado para mi gente," le dijo con firmeza el enano. "Incluso cuando era un príncipe yo siempre había entendido que el reino debía estar por encima de todo lo demás. No... No sería justo pedirle a alguien que me diera todo su corazón, mientras que esa persona debía compartir el mío con mi gente."

Bilbo no había sabido eso. Él siempre supo que Thorin, atesoraba a su pueblo, seguro, pero nunca pensó que el rey evitaría el amor por ellos. Él no sabía si era un sentimiento noble o triste.

De repente, Thorin resopló y luego se echó a reír. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Bilbo, explicó, "Estaba meditando que nosotros dos somos muy patéticos cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón."

Bilbo parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y luego se echó a reír y muy pronto Thorin se le unió. Sus compañeros se les quedaron mirando con expresiones mixtas, pero Bilbo no les prestó atención. Él simplemente se reía porque si no lo hacía él se pondría a llorar sobre su pequeño triste corazón que anhelaba al rey que sólo podía amar a su pueblo.

 _Ciertamente muy patéticos._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dos días más tarde, fueron atacados por los elfos.

Bilbo sinceramente no se lo esperaba.

Se deslizaron de entre los árboles como fantasmas y los tenían rodeados antes de que pudieran parpadear. Ninguno de los enanos tuvo la oportunidad de sacar sus armas, ya que cada elfo tenía una flecha apuntando cada rostro. Bilbo se le quedó mirando a la que le estaba apuntando antes de, lentamente, seguirla hasta encontrarse con los ojos del propietario. Era una mujer elfo con el pelo largo de color rojo y los ojos feroces de color avellana. Ella era tan hermosa como cualquier otro elfo con sus pómulos altos y figura esbelta, pero no era su belleza la que le hizo congelarse y mirarla fijamente. Era la familiaridad.

 _¡Tauriel! Entonces eso significa..._

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Thorin con su propia flecha apuntándole a la cara. El elfo que estaba de pie frente a él era alto y rubio con los ojos de color azul pálido que brillaban como plata en la luz adecuada. Su rostro era hermoso como una afilada cuchilla, fina y dolorosamente familiar para él.

"Bueno, ahora. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" se preguntó Legolas mientras miraba a Thorin con fríos, fríos ojos. "Enanos deambulando en un bosque que no les pertenece. Me pregunto qué es lo que podría haberlos traído aquí..."

"Nosotros no pretendemos ningún daño," respondió Balin antes de que Thorin pudiera hablar y hacer que todos ellos murieran. "Simplemente estamos de paso. No hay crimen contra eso, ¿cierto? No hemos roto ninguna regla o dañado a alguna criatura mientras estábamos aquí."

"Están utilizando el camino de mi pueblo," señaló Legolas. "Han entrado a nuestro hogar sin permiso. Son intrusos."

"Di lo que quieras, elfo," dijo rotundamente Thorin. "No hemos cometido ningún delito."

El príncipe parpadeó lentamente. "Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos visto a los tuyos."

Thorin no habló, pero entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo eran rendijas de color azul en su cara.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que te ha traído de vuelta aquí después de tantos años," continuó Legolas. "¿Podrías contarnos el motivo?"

El enano se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio.

"¿No? Pues muy bien. Quizás se lo quieras decir a nuestro rey entonces." El elfo finalmente bajó el arco, pero no apartó los ojos de su cautivo. "Átenlos. Vamos a dejar que mi padre trate con ellos."

 _Bueno, supongo que esto soluciona el problema de encontrarme con Thranduil_ , pensó Bilbo antes de encontrarse con los brazos atados frente a él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los elfos los condujeron a través del bosque de la misma manera que lo habían hecho la primera vez. La única diferencia que Bilbo pudo encontrar era que parecía más corto que la última vez. Pero entonces, ellos habían llegado más lejos que la primera vez. Eventualmente llegaron al puente y al río embravecido que aún era tan oscuro e intimidante como recordaba. Los elfos los arrastraron por el puente y hacia abajo por los pasillos tallados en la piedra, y hasta la sala del trono del Rey Elfo, Thranduil.

Al igual que su hijo, Thranduil no parecía diferente de sus recuerdos. Él seguía siendo tan bello como una estatua finamente tallada; inmaculado y perfecto y nunca cambiante. Miró hacia abajo a cada uno de ellos desde su alto trono antes de que sus vacantes ojos se posaran en Thorin.

"Thorin Escudo de Roble," saludó el rey elfo sin un ápice de emoción. "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"No el suficiente," gruñó el enano, sin molestarse en ocultar su ceño fruncido.

El elfo inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en lo que podría haber pasado como un asentimiento. "No, Yo estaría muy feliz de nunca ver un cabello de tu especie de nuevo, pero tú has hecho imposible eso con tu presencia. Dime... ¿por qué has venido a mi bosque? ¿Por qué te atreves a entrar en _mi_ reino?"

Thorin no habló.

"Veo que aún eres tan terco," reconoció Thranduil. "No importa. Creo que tengo una idea del por qué ustedes están aquí. ¿Podría ser que estás buscando reclamar lo que ya no es tuyo? ¿Has venido a tratar de recuperar tu hogar, pequeño príncipe?"

Thorin apretó la mandíbula. "Ya no soy un príncipe. Soy rey-"

"¡Oh! Perdonadme, Majestad. Me había olvidado de la muerte de su abuelo," interrumpió Thranduil con gran exageración. Hizo un ademán con un brazo en un barrido agraciado y arrastrando las palabras dijo, "Todos saluden al Rey bajo la Montaña."

En respuesta, Thorin se puso blanco y sus ojos se enfriaron. Los demás también le fruncían el ceño o miraban furiosos al rey elfo, e incluso Bilbo no podían negar su irritación contra el monarca. Él entendía que había mala sangre entre elfos y enanos que se prolongaba durante siglos, pero Thranduil ahora sólo estaba siendo mezquino.

Y Bilbo Bolsón no tenía tiempo para los elfos mezquinos.

"Suficiente," llamó en sindarin, abriéndose camino hacia el frente hasta que quedó lado a lado con Thorin. Lanzó es cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el rey por encima de él. "¡Basta de esto! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¿Un poderoso rey elfo burlándose de otro por su dolor? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes orgullo? ¿Ni compasión? ¿Ni siquiera _modales_?"

Por primera vez, Thranduil finalmente mostró un atisbo de emociones. Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción y se descongelaron ligeramente. Se inclinó hacia delante en su trono e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en lo que pareció maravillado mientras miraba hacia abajo hacia el hobbit parado debajo de él.

"Un mediano," dijo de nuevo en Sindarin. "No había visto tu raza en siglos. ¿Cómo es que aprendiste nuestra lengua?"

Bilbo rodó los ojos. "Oh, no actúes tan sorprendido. No es como si tu lengua fuera un secreto. Mientras uno tenga suficientes libros y un maestro que lo hable con fluidez entonces uno lo puede aprender."

"Un mediano que habla el lenguaje de los elfos y viaja con enanos... no creo haber visto un espectáculo más extraño," comentó el elfo, apoyándose de nuevo en su trono. "Dime, ¿por qué viajas con esta gente? ¿Qué podría tener en común un mediano con enanos?"

"En primer lugar deja de llamarme 'mediano'. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón," le regañó el hobbit, haciendo caso omiso de los elfos a su alrededor que parecían disgustados por su falta de modales. Qué mal para ellos que a él no le importaba lo que pensaran. "Y he elegido acompañarles porque su misión es noble."

Thranduil arqueó una ceja. "¿Una noble misión dices? ¿Cómo es enfurecer a un dragón por algo de oro una 'noble' misión?"

"Ellos no se están enfrentando a Smaug por sólo el oro," le discutió Bilbo. "Lo están haciendo porque quieren volver a su hogar. ¿Cómo es que eso no un objetivo noble?

"¿Qué es lo que están diciendo ustedes dos?" susurró Thorin a su lado, pero él no hizo caso al rey.

"¿Hogar?" repitió el rey elfo, y algo en su voz se quebró una fracción. "No hay un hogar al que puedan regresar. Smaug no puede ser matado por trece enanos y un solo mediano. Todos están destinados a fracasar."

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. Pero todavía vale la pena probar," insistió, negando con la cabeza. "Déjanos ir para que lo que podamos averiguar."

"Mmm..." Thranduil se sentó encorvado de nuevo en su trono y cruzó una larga pierna sobre la otra. "Supongo que sería divertido ver si viven o mueren... Y yo realmente no gano nada en mantenerlos aquí, excepto un olor desagradable..."

"¿Así que usted nos va a dejar ir?" presionó Bilbo, cruzando los dedos.

"Voy a dejar que los enanos se vayan hacia su pequeña misión," el rey estuvo de acuerdo antes de señalar con el dedo al hobbit. "Pero _tú_ tienes que quedarte aquí."

"¡¿Qué?!" Bilbo graznó en común. Retrocedió tambaleante alejándose del elfo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Dwalin lo atrapó desde atrás. El enano colocó sus manos atadas en su espalda y lo mantuvo de pie hasta que fue capaz de ganar su porte de nuevo.

Eso _no_ era lo que había esperado.

"Bilbo, ¿qué es? ¿Qué ha dicho?" le preguntó Balin a sus espaldas.

"É-él dijo que un todos ustedes pueden irse, pero que y-yo tengo que q-quedarme," tartamudeó, sin apartar su mirada de la del rey elfo. Los labios de Thranduil se habían curvado un poco en lo que a él le parecía algo divertido. A él no le gustaba ser la razón de esa diversión.

A su alrededor, sus enanos comenzaron a protestar de inmediato.

"¡¿Qué-?!"

"¿Pero qué se cree ese miserable lame-árboles-?"

"¡-quedar aquí! ¡Tú perteneces con nosotros-!"

"-bastardo ladrón. Tratando de robar _nuestro_ ladrón-"

"-puede pensar que estaríamos de acuerdo en que-"

"-deberíamos simplemente matar a los bastardos y salir de aquí-"

"¡-encontramos primero! ¡Ve a buscar tu propio hobbit-!"

"¿-hacer con un hobbit? No me fío de esta oferta-"

Bilbo ignoró a los frenéticos enanos a su alrededor y se mantuvo enfocado en el elfo que les estaba observando.

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Y-yo soy un simple hobbit," le recordó al Rey Elfo porque, sinceramente, él no veía en absoluto el beneficio.

Thranduil encogió un hombro. "Eres entretenido, y estoy muy escaso en entretenimiento en estos días."

 _Oh, genial, el rey quiere un nuevo bufón en la corte. Maravilloso. No es de extrañar que a nadie le caiga bien._

Bilbo finalmente apartó la vista de Thranduil, y se centró en el único que tenía la última palabra. Lo que él vio le hizo saltar e inclinarse más en Dwalin. La cara de Thorin estaba completamente tranquila. Sus hombros estaban tensos, pero él no estaba apretando la mandíbula, o mirando ferozmente a Thranduil como los demás. La única pista que estaba enfadado estaba en sus ojos. Se habían convertido en un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Era el mismo tipo de color azul que había sólo visto en las partes profundas de lagos y ríos. Era como si Thorin se había puesto tan enojado que su rabia había llegado a un punto de compostura asesina completa.

Bilbo sólo había visto una vez esa expresión.

 _Él me miró de esa manera cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había robado la Piedra del Arca_ , recordó, tragando el nudo en su garganta. _Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Tengo que salir de este trato antes de que Thorin estalle y mate a Thranduil._

"Tengo una propuesta mejor," dijo en Sindarin, tratando de dar un paso hacia adelante sólo para ser retirado por Dwalin y Balin. Él les rodó los ojos, pero no trató de moverse de nuevo.

"Habla," contestó el rey elfo, agitando una delgada mano.

"Déjame marcharme con todos mis compañeros. Deja que nos marchemos del bosque y viajemos a Erebor para hacerle frente a Smaug. Si haces todo esto, entonces te daré la recompensa que me fue prometida por Thorin," ofreció el hobbit.

Los ojos de Thranduil se despertaron de repente con un destello de vida. "Oh, ¿y qué te prometió el enano?"

Le dio al elfo una mirada que esperaba transmitiera lo estúpido que encontraba esa pregunta. "¿Qué te parece que me ofreció? ¡Oro! ¡Oro y plata y joyas y cualquier otra cosa que tengan en esa montaña! Lo puedes tener todo, pero sólo si dejas que _yo_ también me vaya."

El rey elfo pareció considerar la propuesta durante mucho tiempo. Bilbo lo observó mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Legolas que él no podía interpretar, antes de, finalmente, volver de nuevo sus ojos de mármol en el hobbit.

"Acepto," dijo el elfo, y el hobbit se desplomó de alivio.

"Gracias," dijo, inclinando la cabeza al rey. "Muchas gracias."

"Yo debería darte las gracias," señaló Thranduil, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Al final voy a ser yo el que va a recibir tu recompensa prometida."

"Es cierto, vas a recibir un tesoro", estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo, "pero a mí no me importa. Yo no me he unido a ellos por la recompensa."

Thranduil todavía parecía no entenderle. "Entonces... ¿ _por qué_ te has unido?"

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Por ellos."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thranduil estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos en libertad, pero eso fue todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer para ayudarles. Fueron escoltados fuera del castillo y llevados de nuevo hasta la senda por un trío de silenciosos elfos. Una vez que estuvieron en el sendero, los elfos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en el bosque sin decir nada más. Bilbo se frotó las muñecas ahora libres mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a despertar a la mañana siguiente con una pulsera de moretones en cada muñeca.

"¿Por qué nos dejaron ir?" inquirió Ori, expresando la pregunta que, estaba seguro, todos los demás también se estaban preguntando.

"Creo que le tenemos que preguntar a nuestro ladrón por la respuesta," le respondió Balin, que estaba observando al hobbit. "¿Qué le dijiste al final?"

"Hice un nuevo trato con él," les explicó Bilbo, todavía frotándose las muñecas. "Le dije que si a mí también me dejaba ir que entonces yo le daría algo."

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué le prometiste?" preguntó Bofur, que parecía como si temiera la respuesta.

Suspiró y se preparó para las reacciones. "Mi porción del tesoro."

No fue decepcionado.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?!"

"¡No le puedes dar nuestro oro a un _elfo_!"

"¡Bilbo, deberías haberle ofrecido algo más! ¡Cualquier cosa menos _eso_!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te pertenece a ti!"

"¡No vamos a luchar contra Smaug sólo para que ese come hojas pueda poner sus sucias manos en _nuestro_ tesoro!"

"Suficiente." Thorin no necesitó alzar la voz para silenciar a los enanos. Todos ellos guardaron silencio y lo miraron a él cuando se volvió a Bilbo con sus ojos oscuros. Bilbo intentó no encogerse o correr muy, _muy_ lejos de esos ojos. En su experiencia, nunca traían nada bueno.

"Lo que decidas hacer con tu parte del tesoro es tu decisión," reconoció el enano en voz baja. "Pero ese acuerdo sólo se aplica si vives. Si mueres en esta confrontación con Smaug entonces Thranduil no recibe _nada_. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido," estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose un poco divertido por la demanda. Si estaba muerto entonces no creía que su primera preocupación sería si Thranduil conseguía su recompensa o no.

"Bien." Thorin se volvió de nuevo para caminar delante de ellos y levantó en alto la barbilla en forma de desafío. "Ahora vamos a salir de este maldito bosque de una vez por todas."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Ya está, ya lo terminé… juro que creí que no lo iba a tener terminado para hoy, pero lo pude terminar justo a tiempo. Espero que la traducción esté pasable, si me saltee algún error, díganme y lo corregiré lo más rápido posible.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes 09 de mayo.**

 **Cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ivana -XP-**


	16. Nota de Autor

**Estimados Lectores:**

Lamento mucho tener que informarles que, debido a unos serios problemas familiares y personales, me va a ser imposible continuar actualizando la traducción de " _ **A Shot in the Dark**_ ".

Lo siento, pero espero sepan entender. Ojalá que a alguien más se le ocurra continuar con la traducción, porque yo no voy a continuar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron y a todos sus comentarios, ellos me alegraron los días cuando yo me encontraba decaída y deprimida, pero ahora la vida real se me ha complicado y me es imposible ignorarla.

Por favor, cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos.

 **Ivana Elizabeth Castro.**

 **P.D.:** Espero en un futuro cercano poder continuar con la traducción, pero sólo me queda ver cómo transcurrirán estos días que vienen.


End file.
